Time has come human
by XYZ263103
Summary: Une boule de feu traverse le ciel, filant à vive allure vers Kumo. C'est alors que d'étranges créatures se mettent à proliférer et se répandre. shonen aï Sasunaru, le M violence. Xover Naru/Alien on ma di ke cété pas facil à trouvé dc g édité le fandom
1. Chapter 1 : première vague

Bonjour lecteur, un petit warning à ton attention : ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus d'idée personnelle hein, j'en ai encore 5 qui se profilent à l'horizon pour l'instant. Seulement, je marche souvent au coup de cœur, de ce fait, même si j'ai de vieilles idées mais qu'une nouvelle devient plus intéressante à mes yeux, je lâche l'ancienne et place à la nouvelle. C'est ce qui se passe ici.

L'idée de base ici n'est pas de moi mais de Haganemaru. C'est un crossover et on va dire que c'est du shonen ai. Elle m'en a donc parlé, m'a trop intéressée sur le sujet et m'a laissée sans rien d'autres à bouffer que quelques rares éléments que trop exploitables que j'imaginais parfaitement. C'est le genre de scènes sadiques que j'aime. Elle m'a alors fait :

-ben vas-y, je te la donne.

-Pour de vrai ? que je lui ai fais.

-Oui, c'est plus ton style aussi.

-OMG, je prends !

Et donc, j'ai pris. Là c'est posé le problème du 'ok j'ai la trame de base du début, une scène de fin et une seule directive : que Sakura crève dans le sang'. Bien, alors à partir de ces quelques rares choses, il fallait que je trouve : comment, qui, pourquoi etc pour quand même faire une histoire cohérente dans tous les sens. J'ai donc écrit :

**

* * *

**

**Time has come human…**

_**Itachi avait tout prévu, même la possible trahison de son frère envers Konoha…tout sauf ça :**_

**Chap I : première vague.**

Une boule de feu zébra le ciel d'un bleu pur de longues minutes. Immense, elle laissait derrière elle un amas de fumée qui aurait été plus digne d'être appelé nuage tellement il était épais. De son apparition à son point d'impact, Tsunade n'avait cessé d'y jeter de fréquent coup d'œil. A son départ, elle avait jaugé plusieurs paramètres : trajectoire, angle, vitesse présumée à l'œil, et grâce à cela, elle en avait déduit le lieu du crash, vers la frontière entre le pays du Feu et celui du Riz, à moins que cela n'accélère en diminuant de taille et n'aille plus loin…vers le pays de la Foudre.

Il valait mieux qu'elle se renseigne sur ça et sur ce que serait cette chose. Cela pouvait être une attaque, et les chefs de ces pays pourraient peut être croire que cela venait d'une autre région et ainsi déclarer la guerre. Avant que la chose ne crashe, elle fit venir deux de ses meilleurs Anbus, leur donna leur mission et les laissa partir en direction de cette chose non identifiée à l'heure actuelle, avec pour consigne d'attendre l'impact avant d'y aller au plus près. Et de rester non seulement prudent, mais aussi discret si d'autres ninjas auraient l'idée de venir faire comme eux. C'est en y jetant un dernier coup d'œil qu'elle retourna à ses tâches journalières et demanda à Shizune de renforcer la sécurité autour du village pour les au-cas où qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces dernier temps. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière son élève, Tsunade soupira, passa une main sur son front mais n'eut pas le temps de se reposer. Déjà quelqu'un d'autre était en train de toquer à sa porte.

Du coté de Suna, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi calme. Une ombre avait envahi le visage de quelques hommes. Ces derniers avaient pour ordre de protéger le village du Sable pendant l'absence de leur Kage, car celui-ci se rendait justement dans la zone bientôt sinistrée. Mais la foi qu'il avait en cet homme leur laissa espérer qu'il serait assez sage pour y survivre. Après tout, il avait survécu à l'Akatsuki.

A des kilomètres de là, Killer Bee s'entrainait dans sa grotte favorite. Ramené dans la région depuis peu par son frère, il redoublait d'effort pour devenir plus fort et partir de nouveau à la découverte du monde. Non loin de là, et il le savait pertinemment, se tenait une escouade espionne chargée d'une part de le surveiller, et de l'autre de le protéger. Chose futile lorsqu'on savait qu'il possédait en lui le huit queues et qu'il était ami avec ce même démon au point de pouvoir utiliser sa force comme bon lui semblait. Ceux chargés de rester près de lui virent venir cette boule enflammée dans leur direction. Elle grossissait de plus en plus à leur vision, faisant passer leur sentiment d'inquiétude et de méfiance à celui d'angoissant. Deux d'entre eux partirent au village pour une mise à jour de leurs ordres, un autre parti en direction de la grotte pour en prévenir Bee. Les trois derniers ne quittèrent pas des yeux la menace, cherchant en vain comment s'en débarrasser avec leurs moyens. Mais l'inquiétude était toujours de mise, car aucun d'eux n'avait de jutsu assez puissant pour repousser une telle chose.

Le Raikage avait vu lui aussi cette chose, et en ne la voyant pas changer de cap, un état d'urgence avait été décrété, car il ne savait pas où se crasherait exactement cette boule de feu. Le problème ci-présent était que la boule se révéla bien plus grosse que prévue, plus rapide aussi. Il ne voyait pour l'instant qu'une chose à faire, c'était l'évacuation dans une direction totalement opposée.

Mais cela ne servit à rien.

La descente déjà rapide de l'objet accéléra encore, et impuissant le Raikage suivit sa descente. Au lieu de venir sur le village, cette chose s'écrasa près de l'endroit où se trouvait son frère. L'impact se fit ressentir, la terre trembla un peu mais aucun dommage ne survint dans le village. Son cœur manqua un battement pourtant. Là où était Bee s'élevait un immense nuage de fumée presque noir, si épais qu'il devait se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son poing se sera, quelqu'un cherchait encore à lui faire du mal, il devait le protéger. Le Raikage se précipita dehors en hauteur, et chercha à voir l'importance des dégâts, mais c'était assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse le voir comme il l'aurait voulu. Ne perdant pas son temps, il donna rapidement ses ordres, et demanda à Shii et Darui de le suivre.

Du coté de Killer Bee, un fort tremblement de terre c'était répandu gagnant même les arbres et les roches qui en firent écho. La force de l'onde de choc fut telle que sa grotte, comme de nombreuse autre alentour, s'effondra. Bee prit la forme de Hachibi qui le protégea des lourds morceaux de roche, et grâce à sa force, il put faire sauter les pierres écroulées sur lui et remonter au sommet de l'amas caillouteux. Les énormes tentacules qui lui servaient de queues ne cessaient de bouger autour de lui comme pour le protéger d'éventuels dangers. De son museau il huma l'air, attendant que le nuage de poussière gris l'entourant à cause de l'effondrement, retombe au sol. L'odeur détestable qu'il prit à plein poumon lui fit comprendre vers où se situait le problème, et d'un seul coup de queue, il balaya ce qui gênait sa vue. Ce qu'il voyait n'était plus du tout de l'ordre de ce qu'il avait connu. Devant lui, il y avait une longue rayure sur les pierres, comme si quelque chose y avait été maintenu et trainé. Au loin un écran de fumée presque noir s'élevait, d'où il pouvait deviner quelques bouts de ce qui ressemblait à un gros morceau de roche noir. Un peu partout alentour il y avait des débris mais qui n'étaient pas que de la pierre. Il en ramassa un, le tourna entre ses doigts. C'était un petit bout de métal.

-Yo yo yo ! qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Allons voir, Bee.

-J'te parie qu'il y aura

de gros dégâts !

Mon frère va halluciner !

Quand je lui dirais…

Mais Bee arrêta son rap. A quelques pas de lui, il vit un membre humain dépassant de sous un amoncellement de pierre. Un gémissement se fit entendre, tout proche de ce membre, et il vit un de ces hommes, qui avait pour mission de le surveiller. Ce dernier avait tout le bas du corps broyé, et il tenta de parler en voyant le Hachibi, mais n'y arriva pas, ne laissant passer qu'un long filet de sang. Il mourut dans un gargouillis pathétique en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Reprenant sa forme normale, le guerrier retourna mirer l'horizon avec plus de sérieux, et prit la décision de vérifier ce qu'était cette chose. C'était sa mission première en tant qu'arme du village, il devait le protéger et c'était bien rare qu'il se sentait l'envie de le faire. Ce n'était pas un rôle qui lui plaisait énormément, mais plus que ça ou de son envie d'en profiter pour se sauver, il y avait aussi de l'intérêt.

Il se mit à courir tranquillement, se dirigeant vers l'énorme chose qu'il pouvait distinguer au loin. Il le fit en sifflotant, nullement gêné par le terrain chaotique, conversant avec son démon en rappant, cherchant ses rimes comme à son habitude. Bee avait dans l'idée d'aller vérifier ce que c'était, puis d'en profiter pour prendre la poudre d'escampette loin du pays de la Foudre. Hachibi n'essaya même pas de le convaincre de rester, plus sur ses gardes que préoccupé à ce sujet. A mesure qu'ils arrivaient à destination, il pouvait sentir des choses anormales, qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne saurait même nommer. Il mit en garde son porteur qui se mit à rire. Ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, car le paysage escarpé laissa se deviner une longue trainée dans la roche bien plus profonde que celle qu'ils avaient pu voir en venant, des éléments métallique de plus en plus présent gisaient, et puis finalement un énorme vaisseau dont certaines parties étaient en feu se dessina devant eux. Sa coque était bouillante et encore fumante, l'avant s'enfonçait dans le sol de roche, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pouvaient voir et par endroit, ils pouvaient deviner des parties manquantes. C'était là des ouvertures aussi grandes qu'un homme.

Killer Bee attrapa un énorme rocher et le balança contre la coque qui ne s'abîma même pas, mais une réponse fut donnée. Un très gros bruit résonna, et une partie du vaisseau se mit à bouger. Il s'ouvrait, remplissant de bruit mécanique le silence angoissant qui c'était installé tout autour d'eux. Le mécanisme se bloqua plusieurs fois, et jamais la porte ne s'éleva totalement. De l'intérieur ne venait aucun bruit, pourtant tout deux sentaient des présences. Hachibi avait comme une alerte en lui qui lui disait de ne pas s'approcher de ce lieu et bien qu'il ne fût pas lâche, il le laissa savoir à son hôte. Bee sortit deux de ses sabres, se pencha, et passa sous la porte. Si son propre démon s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait y être enfermé, alors il y avait surement de quoi s'amuser.

Il y faisait noir et l'air était lourd, chargé, de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Quelques boutons lumineux brillaient dans les coins, et Bee avança à pas mesurés, attentif à chaque bruit. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur du sang, mais il pouvait respirer cette odeur humaine chargée d'une autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à caractériser. Sans prévenir, une porte automatique s'ouvrit devant lui comme par magie, laissant percer dans le noir environnant une faible lueur rouge qui provenait du fond d'une nouvelle pièce. Elle provenait d'un gyrophare silencieux et presque brisé, qui tournoyait toujours pour répandre une faible lumière rouge qui donnait à ce qui l'entourait une ambiance morbide et inquiétante. Dans cette atmosphère lourde, il fit quelques pas, cherchant présence humaine, mais il ne les voyait pas bien qu'il les savait là.

-Bee.

-Hm ?

-Derrière toi, je sens quelque chose, ce n'est pas humain. Ça te suit.

-Je l'ai senti aussi.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se retourna, l'un de ses sabres en avant qui entra en contact avec une chose assez grande. Il découpa cette chose en deux, et cela s'étala dans un bruit mat qui résonna sur la carlingue dont était constitué le sol. A la lumière rouge, il devina plus qu'il ne vit ce qu'il avait coupé. Une sorte de grande main squelettique, dont la peau, si s'en était, recouvrait ses membres fins et saillants. Cela lui donnait un aspect cadavérique, une main de mort portant une longue queue qui battit à peine deux secondes dans ses tripes répandues. Les longs doigts qui lui servaient de pattes se resserrèrent un peu, puis se détendirent. C'en était fini.

-C'est quoi ça, Hachibi ?

-Aucune idée…de toutes mes années d'existences, je n'ai jamais vu de chose de ce genre.

-Hm…dangereux tu crois ?

-Ça a voulu te sauter dessus en tout cas, il vaut mieux rester prudent. Sortons d'ici et brûlons tous.

-Je vais continuer encore un peu, et puis on sortira, mon frère ne va certainement pas tarder à arriver.

L'homme se releva du genou qu'il avait posé à terre et observa alentour. Il avait une autre porte automatique, et il se dirigea vers celle-ci, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il en chercha le mécanisme, donna quelques coups sur ce qui lui semblait être un interrupteur et sentit deux présences. Il coupa in-extremis une nouvelle de ces bêtes, l'autre passant tout près de son visage. Il tourna sur lui-même et planta l'un de ses sabres dans le dos de la chose qui gesticula. Il s'en approcha pour la voir de plus près, vit qu'elle n'avait aucun œil, ni aucun organes de ce genre. Ses longues pattes glissèrent vers sa face, l'une des extrémités en caressa même le bout de son nez, et sa queue chercha à s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Elle le fit, autour de sa main faute de mieux. Même proche de la mort, cette chose cherchait encore à remplir sa mission. Sa garde baissa lorsqu'il tenta de s'en débarrasser en en déroulant les longs membres fins. C'est là qu'une autre bête, jusque là cachée dans l'ombre d'un amas d'affaires posé sur le sol, bondit et enserra son visage de ses longs doigts froids et squelettique qui reflétaient bien mal la force qui l'en composait.

Hachibi ne l'avait pas prévenu à temps, et Bee ne se détacha pas assez vite de celle à terre. Il la coupa, mais seule une patte tomba. Les autres se resserrèrent à une vitesse fulgurante autour de son visage alors que sa queue s'enroula autour de sa gorge et l'étrangla. Bee se sentit étouffer avant de sentir quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Cette bête était en train de lui mettre un truc dans la bouche, et il l'attrapa à pleine main pour s'en débarrasser. Elle ne fit que se resserrer, lui écrasant le visage. La chose était en lui, et il sortit un sabre pour l'enlever. Il n'arriva pas jusque là. Ce qui entrait dans sa bouche était déjà loin en lui, et il bougea tout en essayant de l'enlever, pensant à utiliser la forme de son démon pour éclater l'emprise de cette chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps, en bougeant Killer Bee glissa et s'éclata l'arrière du crâne contre un bout pointu de métal avant de continuer violemment sa chute au sol. Il venait de s'ouvrir le crâne et c'était assommé par la même occasion. Même Hachibi ne put rien faire pour lui car son inconscience était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher. Mis à part soigner sa blessure au crâne, il tenta de repousser du mieux qu'il put ces composants que la bête était en train de mettre en son hôte. Mais s'il le faisait, Hachibi comprit vite que Bee mourrait, en était témoin le filet de sang qui s'écoula de la commissure de ses lèvres, et de l'accélération cardiaque qu'il subit alors que ses poumons se contractèrent dangereusement. Il fut bien obligé de laisser cette chose mener la danse pour l'instant.

Le Raikage était arrivé là où son cadet aurait du se trouver, et il trouva sa grotte, les hommes, les dégâts, et son regard se tourna vers l'horizon. Sa vision s'emplit de cette chose que son frère avait vue plus tôt, voilà quelques heures. Il avait été retenu plus longtemps que prévu en chemin, et avait ramené avec lui d'autres hommes. Mais ça avait était du temps de trop. Il se dépêcha de combler la distance entre son frère et lui, car il était sur que Bee se trouvait là-bas. Il n'avait pas tort.

Bien peu prudent il grimpa dans le vaisseau et hurla le nom de son frère. Rien, pas un son, juste cette lumière qui baignait l'obscurité d'une lueur effroyable, jouant avec les ombres, leurs sens et leurs nerfs. Le Kage hurla encore, et sa garde personnelle qui connaissait le jinchuriiki fit de même, avançant à ses cotés. C'est là qu'ils le virent, couché sur le sol, baigné de cette lueur rouge qui ne les laissait pas bien deviner s'il était ou non vivant. Inerte, son puissant frère se jeta à genoux près de lui pour le secouer, cherchant une réaction même minime. Ses gardes sécurisèrent l'endroit, l'un deux regardant de plus près la chose qui reposait sur le dos à coté de lui. Cette immense main était morte d'une manière différente des autres, et il se demanda si elle n'était pas coupable quant à l'état de leur meilleure arme. Shii s'approcha. Leur chef continua de hurler à Bee d'ouvrir les yeux, et c'est là que la porte que celui-ci avait voulu ouvrir glissa. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers cet endroit où se tenait une femme. Elle avait l'air mal en point, le crash ne l'avait pas épargné mais ses yeux étaient froids alors qu'elle analysait la scène. Sa bouche s'affaissa, et elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle lâcha un morceau de métal de forme triangulaire, qui semblait noir sous la lueur rouge. Son regard était grave, et pourtant elle souriait :

-Vous devriez le tuer, le pondeur l'a prit. C'est trop tard pour lui, et si vous ne le faites pas, d'ici quelques heures, vous le regretterez.

Darui la tira en avant et l'immobilisa les mains dans le dos, un kunai sur la gorge. Toutefois, il sentit qu'elle ne résistait pas, ce qui le fit rester sur ses gardes encore plus. Cette femme donnait l'impression d'être sure d'elle, si confiante que sa force n'en était que plus visible. Un autre homme passa près d'elle et entra dans la pièce d'où elle venait. Celle-ci était broyée, ramenée vers l'intérieur du vaisseau dont elle avait écrasée le pilote entre le tableau de bord métallique et son siège fixé au sol mais à présent à moitié déboité. L'homme n'était qu'une plaie sanguinolente, tout comme ce qui devait être une femme sur l'autre siège. Cet autre siège était tombé à la renverse, il y avait un corps mais qui était décapité. Et de sa gorge, il pouvait voir des fils. Un pantin ? une sorte de robot en tout cas, mais de cette qualité, c'était peu plausible. La tête était plus loin, certainement décapitée par un morceau du tableau de bord qui était fiché dans le mur profondément et sur laquelle elle reposait. Elle baignait dans le sang d'un homme, ainsi qu'une autre de ces mains que Darui regardait plus tôt. L'homme était assis sur son siège, crispé, et était égorgé.

-Deux hommes, Une femme. Tous morts. Deux par le rabattement vers l'intérieur de l'habitacle, un égorgé…manuellement.

Le ninja revint vers la porte le séparant de ses compagnons, et se mit sur ses talons pour ramasser l'objet au sol qu'elle avait fait tomber. La plaque de métal triangulaire était tranchant, son épaisseur semblait correspondre à l'entaille sur le cou de l'homme, mais surtout, c'était bien du sang qui le recouvrait et ressortait noir dans l'éclairage qu'il y avait là.

-C'est l'arme.

Un instant de silence de quelques secondes trouva place. La femme n'avait même pas chercher à se justifier sous l'accusation qui venait de tomber, et elle en souriait presque, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux comme jamais.

-Tu as tué tes compagnons, Femme ?

-Lors de la descente, les pondeurs sont sortis de leurs cachettes. Et ils…

-Pondeur ?

Elle détesta son ton catégorique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle en avait rencontré des hommes, et pratiquement aucun d'eux ne l'avaient écoutée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Théoriquement, elle se trouvait sur Terre, mais à les voir, elle en doutait quelque peu. Ces hommes peut être ne les connaissaient pas.

-Ces choses là, près de votre ami, sont des pondeurs. C'est une bête qui s'enroule autour de votre tête et dépose dans votre cage thoracique un Alien en passant par votre bouche.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette folle ?

-Fermez là !

A venait de faire un large mouvement du bras, imposant le silence, continuant de jauger cette femme. Elle ne lui donnait pas l'impression de se moquer de lui, et il détestait le sous-entendu que son cerveau était en train de lui souffler. Rageur, il continua :

-Shii ! vérifie le torse de mon petit frère ! et toi, Femme…

-Je suis Ripley.

-Tu as tué ton compagnon parce qu'il avait cette chose en lui ?

-C'est exact, c'était la seule solution.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, hautaine et froide face à ce qu'elle disait. Le rehaut de sang sur sa peau blanche faisait ressortir la cruauté de ce qu'elle avançait, cela bien plus durement encore que le rictus qu'elle portait. Shii releva la tête vers son Kage, et il ne put confirmer qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose en lui. Il sentait en effet un corps étranger, mais parfois il en perdait la trace et ne pouvait être sur à cent pour cent. A sentit un poids au creux de son torse, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça comme ça.

-Que faisons-nous, Raikage sama ?

L'homme l'observa des pieds à la tête. Malgré sa situation, cette femme n'avait pas peur, elle semblait même en savoir plus qu'elle ne le disait. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne pouvait la tuer, car son cadet aurait peut être besoin d'elle pour être soigné.

-Pourquoi était-ce la seule solution ?

Sentant la menace dans sa voix, la femme ne se départit aucunement de son calme. Enfin, elle arrêta de sourire, se faisant plus grave, plus angoissante. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu folle, comme si cela lui faisait plaisir.

-Lorsqu'un pondeur s'accroche et commence à pondre, on ne peut l'enlever sans causer la mort de sa victime. Une fois que nous étions arrivés à terre, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise, il fallait que je tue cette nouvelle génération avant qu'elle ne naisse.

Voyant qu'ils ne savaient rien de ces choses, elle grimaça, ayant l'air de perdre son temps. Elle les avait observé elle aussi, et avait trouvé que cette planète avait bien changé si tant bien était qu'elle se trouvait là ou elle le croyait. Mais elle était partie depuis si longtemps, alors sans doute qu'ils ne savaient rien et préféra s'expliquer. Mieux valait ça que de voir les Aliens se reproduire de nouveau :

-D'ici quelques heures, cette chose va grandir dans la cage thoracique de cet homme, puis arrivera le moment où il le brisera pour en sortir…il se répandra et vous tuera tous. Si vous ne le tuez pas maintenant, vous n'échapperez pas à ce destin.

-Pauvre folle, je vais ramener mon frère avec moi, et je vais le confier à nos meilleurs médecins. S'il a vraiment une chose comme ça en lui, ils la tueront…si Hachibi ne l'a déjà fait pour Bee.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Les…

Mais Darui la bâillonna et lorsqu'elle chercha à se débattre pour se faire entendre, il abattit le coté de sa main sur sa nuque. Elle s'écroula inconsciente contre lui, et il la prit sur son épaule. Le Raikage s'était repris, et venait de soulever son frère et de le jeter sur son épaule, aboyant :

-Embarquez ces trucs, ça pourrait servir ! si elle bouge d'un pouce, tu lui casses les membres Darui, qu'elle n'essaie pas de fuir ! la survie de mon petit frère pourrait dépendre de cette femme ! on retourne au village pour voir ce qu'a mon frère, vous deux vous restez ici, je vais envoyer d'autres hommes pour que vous dégagiez les corps et les ramenez avec vous. D'autres se chargeront de dresser un camp autour de ce truc de métal volant et voir ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer ! c'est compris !

-Oui ! firent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Et elle ?

-On l'embarque, Darui.

Le jeune homme suivit donc son chef vers l'extérieur, suivit de près par Shii. Peu gêné par le poids de son petit frère, le Raikage leur demanda de se dépêcher, et ils durent suivre sa cadence folle. L'entrée dans le village fut assez remarquée, mais les villageois ne se doutaient pas de la gravité de la situation. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une correction donnée par leur chef à son jeune frère, certainement pour une énième tentative de fugue. Le Kage fit signe à Samui de réunir son équipe, et ils lui confièrent la femme, Darui se chargeant d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé et qu'il fallait qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes. Le Raikage et Shii continuèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital du village, où A demanda à la meilleur équipe médicale de se préparer, en envoyant une autre composée de deux membres auprès de la femme pour en savoir plus sur elle. Bee se réveilla au moment ou son aîné le descendit de son épaule et s'apprêta à l'allonger. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

-A…

Sa voix était faible, et en tentant de se relever il sentit une nausée le prendre au ventre. Son aîné se pencha sur lui, lui hurlant dessus comme à son habitude, sauf que là il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter. Il posa sa main sur le bas du visage de son frère et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais Bee n'écoutait pas, préférant prêter attention à son démon lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé, mais il ne parvint pas à l'écouter véritablement. A venait de l'attraper et de le secouer pour qu'il l'écoute, ce qu'il ne fit pas, le repoussant avant de s'écrouler de nouveau à moitié sur lit. Son torse lui faisait mal, une douleur interne qui lui donnait envie de vomir, il sentait encore le goût de cette chose en lui et les sensations lorsqu'elle avait commencé à descendre le long de sa trachée. Son frère le vit pâlir et Bee se pencha sur le coté du matelas pour vomir, avant de respirer à grande bouffée par la bouche et de se tourner vers son frère :

-Où est cette chose ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La main, le truc qui c'est croché à ma face ! l'araignée !

-Ça ?

Darui sortit d'un sac un pondeur et le lui montra. Bee grimaça à sa vue, sa respiration se déstabilisant quelques instants au souvenir de cette chose. La main du Raikage s'abattit sur l'épaule large du Jinchuriiki, et ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était si rare de voir Bee avec cette expression.

-Cette chose, elle m'a mis quelque chose dans la bouche, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-…que te dis Hachibi ?

Bee se tut instantanément, écoutant la voix du démon. Il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé, ce qu'il avait compris en essayant de tuer cette chose, et ce qu'il supposait pour la vie en lui, car c'était une vie que le pondeur avait laissé. Près de son démon, il sut que ce dernier ne lui mentait pas, capable d'entendre les battements très faible d'un autre cœur que le sien, presque imperceptible. Cela faisait longtemps que Hachibi ne lui mentait plus de toute manière, qu'ils étaient amis…qu'il était devenu son ami le plus proche, celui qui ne le trahirait pas.

-Hachibi n'a pu l'enlever, j'en serais mort, il a essayé et ça a faillit mal se passer. Il ne peut le tuer pour le moment car je mourrais avec lui.

-Comment ça, ça te tuera ! je vais t'arracher ce truc de là fissa ! et Hachibi refermera ta poitrine !

Le Raikage se jeta sur son cadet pour se faire, mais Darui vint le rattraper par le dos et le tira en arrière, lui demandant de se calmer, de ne rien faire qui pourrait faire du mal à Killer Bee. Il faillit se prendre un lariat, mais Bee lui attrapa le bras avant de se toussoter et de faire 'non' de la tête. A stoppa, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils avant de mettre son poing contre sa hanche.

-Alors que doit-on faire si cette chose te tue ? la femme a dis que ce truc te tuerait en naissant.

-…Hachibi va tenter de contenir cette chose en moi, mais il ne sait pas, il ne connaît pas ces choses…il tente de l'enlever, de le tuer, mais ça ne marche pas, à chaque fois ça répand quelque chose qui m'est nocif.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne peut que le contenir, mais ça grandit…et faudra que ça sorte…

Si son frère n'osait même plus faire de rap en parlant, alors c'était la fin du monde. A attrapa son homme de main par le col et le ramena face à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y brûlait cette flamme particulière, celle qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête lorsque l'on parlait de son cadet. Et il lui cracha au visage :

-Darui !

-O…Oui ?

-Cette femme, ramène la moi maintenant !

Le jeune homme sortit de suite après un hochement de tête déterminer, et A se tourna vers Bee. Son frère devait être en train de discuter avec son démon, il était bien trop calme, et il se laissa tomber à coté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il voulait lui dire que tout irait bien, même si cela pouvait être un mensonge, il n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi. Mais lorsqu'il se décida à ouvrir la bouche, son cadet se mit à tousser violemment, au point qu'il en cracha un peu de sang et qu'une de ses mains vint étreindre son torse coté cœur. A pleine bouche il essayait maintenant de reprendre son souffle, et la poigne de son frère aîné sur son épaule se fit plus forte lorsqu'il la pressa. Son air était si grave, que cela lui remémora de nombreux souvenirs. La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées :

-Je te sauverai Bee.

Ce dernier lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de rire d'un air un peu moqueur. C'était une phrase qui était souvent revenu dans leurs conversations depuis leur enfance, et son frère n'avait jamais faillit à sa parole. Bon, par moment ils n'étaient pas passés loin de ne jamais se revoir, mais il avait toujours réussi à survivre. Aujourd'hui encore il avait envie de le croire.

-Tu sais A, la seule chose dont j'ai toujours eu envie…c'est de pouvoir parcourir le monde librement au gré de mes envies.

-…

-Parce que de toute ma vie je n'aurais vu que ce village et ses environs. Ce que je connais du reste du monde est uniquement ce que j'ai pu découvrir dans certains livres…

-Raikage Sama.

Darui se tenait à la porte, et contre lui était cette femme. Elle les regardait comme s'ils étaient de misérables créatures, puis eut un sourire de fauve en regardant Bee. Seules ses mains étaient entravées, et elle entra et s'avança vers Bee, se mettant à son niveau en s'asseyant sur ses talons pas du tout gênée. A avait voulut la stopper au passage, mais Darui osa lui dire de n'en rien faire d'un geste. Elle, elle l'ignora, bien plus intéressée par l'homme face à elle. Cette femme baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa poitrine avant de le fixer de nouveau.

-Tu l'as en toi, tu la sens ? elle grandit.

-Elle ?

-Je le sens…c'est une Reine que tu portes en toi. Une fois sortie de toi, elle grandira et se reproduira…et vous mourrez tous.

-Je vais mourir ?

-Oui…je leur avais dis de te tuer dans ton sommeil, cela aurait été moins douloureux pour toi. Cette Reine va sortir en t'explosant la cage thoracique, et tu te noieras dans ton sang alors que tes poumons comme tout ce qui se trouve ici se retrouveront à l'air libre. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, mais ta souffrance sera effroyable.

-Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il pouvait voir qu'elle ne blaguait pas. Le puissant homme croisa les jambes, ne lâchant pas son regard. Il eut un sourire :

-Il est l'heure ! faut que je meure ! ce sera pas du bonheur et sans doutes dans la douleur !

La baffe de A aurait délogée la tête d'un homme normal, mais elle ne fit que se faire taire Bee. L'autre le défendait de continuer à rapper sur sa propre mort, sa main sur son épaule qui était sur le point de la lui broyer n'était qu'un des éléments l'en défiant de le contrer. Il soupira, répondit à Hachibi qui l'avait traité de stupide et maintenant, en reprenant son sérieux, il eut envi de lui demander ce que c'était, d'où ça venait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, surtout que ça ne l'avancerait à rien, du moins pas à lui, mais peut être que cela servirait à un autre ici.

-Y aurait-il un autre moyen de me l'enlever qui me permettrait de vivre ?

-…

-Non ?

-La seule personne qui se le soit fait enlever et qui ait survécu est sous tes yeux.

-Uuh ?

-Moi.

-Hé ? Vous en aviez un ?

-C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que tu l'as en toi, d'ici peu elle aura atteint sa maturité et voudra naitre. C'est juste avant cela qu'il faut le faire, quand les contractions commencent, alors il faudra t'ouvrir, et l'enlever délicatement…mais je n'ai rien vue de mon opération, j'étais dans le cirage, je ne sais pas s'il y a des précautions particulière à prendre.

-Il y a donc une chance de sauver mon frère !

-Peut être…

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, Ripley se releva, regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé sur terre depuis son absence, mais tout cela avait bien changé, beaucoup trop. Même leur tenue n'était pas normale, et elle doutait que ce fut bien là la Terre où elle aurait du atterrir. Contre les Aliens, elle n'était pas sur qu'ils pourraient avoir une chance. Eux même avec la technologie qu'ils avaient eu n'avait rien pu y faire. Celui qui se faisait appeler Raikage s'était rapproché de son frère, et le frappa à l'épaule de son poing. Il était si heureux d'avoir une chance de sauver son cadet, mais elle était sur que ce serait une erreur de plus dans la longue tragédie qu'elle avait vécue jusque là. Cet homme, elle devait le tuer. Elle frottait ses poignets depuis un moment contre le métal épais qui lui mangeait sa chair, et enfin la peau céda. Son sang fit fondre ses menottes.

Son aura meurtrière, elle ne savait pas la cacher. Lorsqu'elle voulut attaquer Bee pour en finir avec lui, A lui bloqua le bras et la frappa d'un coup de pied en plein ventre. Mais Ripley était forte, resta sur ses jambes, prête à se jeter de nouveau sur eux. Il lui prépara l'un de ses plats spéciaux, désireux de l'abattre d'un seul coup avec son bras restant. Bee le retint à pleine main et donna à son tour un coup de pied à la femme, qu'il chargea de chakra. Elle décolla et s'écrasa lourdement sur le mur derrière elle, lâchant un râle mais se reprenant bien vite. Courbée en deux elle se releva en titubant de quelques pas, cracha du sang, et les fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Vous mourrez.

-Si on la sort à temps, on la tuera.

Ripley eut un sourire, se demandant si elle devait les prévenir des quelques particularités des Aliens. Puis blasée et fatiguée de tout ça, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol dans une pose très peu féminine. Elle souriait à pleine dents, mais ses yeux n'avaient rien de chaleureux. Elle s'amusait d'avance de la détresse qu'ils allaient ressentir et finalement, elle se mit à rire. Ce dernier s'arrêta aussi sèchement qu'il avait commencé, laissant place à une moue mi-dégoûtée, mi-dépassée.

-Vous avez choisis votre futur, je resterai pour le regarder. On verra qui de nous deux aura eu raison.

-On vaincra.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Elle se mit à rire d'un ton très léger, comme si elle venait de sortir la plus belle blague du monde. Et puis elle redevint grave, presque instantanément. Ces deux là se méfiaient d'elle, surtout le plus âgé, bien plus que l'autre qui souriait bêtement. Bientôt ce ne serait plus une expression que son visage connaîtrait.

-Peux-tu m'aider à m'en sortir ? le plus jeune venait de le lui demander si humblement qu'elle répondit :

-…si on me laisse libre de mes mouvements, je veux bien y penser.

-Plus d'entraves c'est possible, mais je demanderai à des hommes de te suivre.

Elle regarda le frère aîné. Cet homme était le chef de ce grand village qu'elle avait traversé, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète de la sécurité de ses gens. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la notion du danger qui se profilait tel que cela aurait du l'être.

-Je peux vous informer sur d'autres choses, mais je veux rester près de cet homme. Lorsque l'Alien commencera à bouger, je pourrais vous le dire, et je veux le voir mourir sous mes yeux.

-Ok.

-Bee ! ne prends pas de décisions hâtives !

-Ça me concerne, A. Et pour une fois, je voudrais être celui qui décide de mon sort. Je te le demande en tant que frère.

-…très bien.

-Alors la première chose que je vais vous apprendre, c'est que le sang d'un Alien est acide. Si vous l'ouvrez pendant l'opération, l'acide tuera votre frère.

-La liste de choses à savoir est longue ?

-Très.

-Comment connaissez-vous toutes ces choses ?

-Hahahaha, en quelque sorte…oui…d'une certaine manière…je suis leur mère.

Bee attrapa Ripley par les épaules et sorti quelques vers à l'adresse de son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Leur naïveté laissait présager le pire, mais la bonne humeur de la future victime lui en rendit une certaine, ce qui la fit rire. À grands pas ils allèrent vers le bureau du Raikage, et ce dernier commença à donner ses ordres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qu'est ce qui avait dérapé ?

Bee avait commencé à ressentir des douleurs à la poitrine, et la femme avait prit un air encore plus sombre. Les médecins, prévenus depuis des heures, l'avaient pris dans un bloc opératoire immédiatement. Et lui, d'une place en hauteur derrière une vitre, il pouvait tout voir. La femme était à coté de lui, deux gardes sur son dos, son frère inconscient était en train de se faire ouvrir la poitrine. Le médecin chef avait porté le fin scalpel vers le torse puissant, et le posa contre la peau qui saigna lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre.

-Pressez vous avant qu'elle ne naisse !

Ripley avait posé ses mains sur la vitre, ne perdant pas des yeux ce qui se passait en contrebas. Du sang s'écoula en grande quantité des commissures des lèvres de Killer Bee, et ils paniquèrent en entendant encore des craquements et en voyant la peau bouger, l'un d'eux coupa sa peau d'un trait, et la bête sortie de là. Elle poussa un cri aigue, presque un feulement mais en plus strident, remuant sa longue tête cornée. Elle avait tout de même brisé la cage thoracique de sa victime, et ce dernier était en train de mourir dans son sommeil. Pire, l'homme ayant coupé le torse de Bee avait blessé l'Alien.

Elle remua encore, continuant de hurler, sortant un peu plus de son antre chaud, et faisant gicler de son sang sur les médecins qui se tordirent de douleurs. L'un deux voulut l'attraper car ils savaient déjà que leur punition serait terrible pour n'avoir pas su garder en vie le frère de leur Kage. Elle leur échappa, se faufilant tel un serpent rapide, faisant gicler encore un peu de sang dont certaines gouttes étaient tombées sur le visage de Killer Bee dont la face se fit ronger par l'acide. A avait décroisé les bras pour poser ses mains contre la vitre qu'il avait fissuré de se simple geste, témoin malheureux de ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

-Je vous avais dis qu'il fallait le tuer avant que ça n'arrive.

Cela le sortit de sa stupeur, et il repoussa Ripley pour descendre à toute vitesse, hurlant à une nouvelle équipe médicale de le suivre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les médecins cherchaient encore à soigner le frère de leur Raikage, mais il ne respirait plus. Du sang de la bête l'avait touché à l'intérieur de son corps et l'avait transpercé, tout comme son visage qui avait fendu par endroit. Il écarta ces hommes estropiés et demanda aux nouveaux d'agir, mais malgré leurs efforts, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Endormir si profondément son cadet avait été une erreur, son démon n'avait pas pu agir pour le guérir. Bee ne respirait plus, et de rage il éclata ses poings sur une table qui se brisa comme une vulgaire brindille. Les médecins blessés essayaient de se soigner seuls, et leurs collègues les aidèrent, alors que le dos du Raikage montrait sa colère juste par la manière dont il se soulevait lorsqu'il respirait. En tant que frère, il avait envi de les briser un par un, mais en tant que Kage, cela aurait été une erreur. Il regarda autour de lui avant de lever les yeux vers cette femme. Dans les siens il put y lire une certaine fatigue, et elle pointa un coin de la pièce. Sur le sol, l'un des siphons n'avait plus son couvercle, le carrelage fondait juste à coté, la bête était passée par là.

-Je veux qu'on retrouve cette bête avant qu'elle ne meure ! je lui éclaterai moi-même la tête !

Son rugissement se fit entendre à des lieux de là, et ses gardes se mirent en effervescence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sur le chemin le menant vers son homologue du pays de la Foudre, vit parfaitement cette boule dans le ciel. Il avait vu que cette chose allait dans la même direction que lui, et elle s'écrasa alors qu'il lui restait encore deux jours et demi pour arriver au village de Kumo. Il ne savait pas où elle avait atterrit précisément, et d'un signe, il envoya un de ses gardes en avant, retournant après l'avoir perdu de vue à la paperasse qu'il devait lire avant son arrivée là-bas.

Ils avançaient sans pauses, pour y être plus vite. Son garde n'était pas revenu, et ceux qui l'entouraient était assez crispés bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas ouvertement. C'est que le Raikage était connu pour ses coups de têtes et ses décisions rapides, pour le fait aussi qu'il cherchait querelle sous n'importe quel prétexte pour agrandir son pays. Refermant le rideau de son moyen de transport, il essaya de ne pas penser au pire.

Deux jours plus tard, en arrivant à la frontière du pays de la Foudre, il ordonna enfin un arrêt plus long. Il attendait le retour de son homme, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne le verrait pas. Gaara avait un mauvais pressentiment, et Temari l'avait aussi. Très nerveuse, elle n'en devenait que plus autoritaire avec les hommes les accompagnants. S'ils reprenaient leur route, il n'y aurait plus qu'à peu près une demi journée de marche, à peine plus au pire des cas, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas faire un seul pas dans ce pays. La face grave, il se tenait encore à l'ombre des arbres, regardant avec appréhension le coté de plus en plus rocailleux. Temari vint se poster à coté de lui, prête à lui demander s'il voulait qu'elle parte en éclaireur, mais il ne voulait pas. Le fait que son homme ne revienne pas n'était pas un bon signe. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, un geste qu'elle avait rarement lorsqu'il y avait audience. Sa sœur voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais son regard fut attiré par une ombre, et elle dégaina en un instant son éventail. Il n'y avait rien, et ses sens était trop à vif pour qu'elle se concentre comme elle l'aurait du.

-Calme-toi, Temari.

Son frère avait presque fermé les yeux, et il laissa ses sens vagabonder. Il sentait des choses, infimes, rapides, mais qui n'étaient sans doute que de simples animaux, peut être des lapins. Mais il était sur qu'il y avait plus. Si Shukaku avait été encore en lui, il aurait su le dire avec plus de précision, mais de son démon ne restait que quelques fragments détériorés car incomplets. Son instinct lui disait qu'un danger était tout proche et qu'il fallait fuir. Ce sentiment de crainte, il l'avait ressenti une fois et ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était retrouvé à la merci de l'Akatsuki. Lorsqu'il l'avait senti une seconde fois, ça n'avait était qu'infime, et ne l'avait pas assez effrayé pour qu'il pense faire demi-tour, cela avait été contre Sasuke Uchiha, au sommet des Kages. Les chevaux qui tiraient sa calèche s'agitèrent sans raison, tirant fortement sur leurs harnais, cherchant à s'enfuir. Sa sœur alla les calmer et il les sentit. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent près d'elle, il avait déjà élevé un mur de sable entre eux et Temari, et de son autre main il les menaça d'attaquer à tout instant.

Les deux hommes, assez grand et musclé, noir comme le Raikage qu'il connaissait, avaient un air extenué peint sur les traits. Leurs vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, déchirés par endroit, et ils étaient sur les nerfs. Le moindre bruit semblait les rendre fou. Ils avaient chacun leurs armes de sortis, mais en voyant son accoutrement, ils perdirent le peu de couleurs qu'il leurs restait.

-Vous êtes un Kage ? osa le plus vieux des deux.

-Kazekage pour être juste ! grogna Temari qui était sortie de derrière le mur de sable de son cadet pour les attraper par leurs cols. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, rapidement, et l'un d'eux jura.

-Désolé, sincèrement, on est débordé ces temps-ci.

-C'est pas une raison pour…

Mais celui des deux qui parlait depuis le début se dégagea de la poigne de Temari et alla vers Gaara d'un pas décidé. Ses gardes voulurent intervenir, mais le chef de Suna fit un signe d'apaisement, prêt à le recevoir s'il l'autre voulait l'attaquer, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête respectueusement.

-Je suis désolé, Kazekage sama, mais il serait préférable que vous retourniez dans votre village. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Hey ! je t'ai dis que tu t'adressais au Kazekage de Suna ! tu n'as pas à lui dire des choses comme ça ! tu…

-Temari, calme-toi.

L'attitude de son frère l'alerta. Gaara était trop calme, et pourtant ses sens étaient en éveil, elle pouvait sentir qu'il ne laissait aucune ouverture. Elle continua de calmer les chevaux qui s'agitaient, et l'autre homme continua :

-Nous avons quelques soucis au village. Raikage sama ne pourra certainement pas être en mesure de vous recevoir.

-…des soucis ? en rapport avec cette boule de feu qui a traversée le ciel ? elle a du s'écraser dans les environs, n'est ce pas ?

-…je ne peux rien dire, veuillez m'en excuser.

Cela voulait donc dire oui. Gaara se perdit un instant dans ses réflexions. Sa rencontre était d'importance, mais ces hommes ne semblaient pas blaguer sur le danger ci-présent. Repartir le rassurerait aussi, mais il devait savoir quand revenir. C'est là qu'il remarqua que sa sœur s'était approché de l'homme, poings sur les hanches, et le regardait assez hautainement.

-Comment ça ! ça nous a pris six jours pour arriver jusqu'ici ! et vous nous dites de revenir plus tard !

-Pour votre sécurité, s'il vous plaît, Kazekage sama.

L'homme ne s'était pas départi de son calme, et il faisait son maximum pour ne pas exploser. Vraiment, le problème devait être sérieux.

-Excusez ma sœur, elle s'emporte quelque peu.

-…

-Mais, elle a raison sur un point, je ne peux m'en aller comme ça.

Le ninja releva la tête vers lui, assez ennuyé. Cet homme était prêt à se battre pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin, mais à sa tête, Gaara savait qu'il avait compris que sa survie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil. Son poste de kage après tout, il ne l'avait pas volé.

-Cette demande de me renvoyer chez moi, vous vient-elle du Raikage lui-même ?

-Il nous a demandé d'éloigner toutes personnes voulant entrer dans le pays, il a du omettre votre venue à cause de ce…problème.

-…a-t-il besoin d'aide ?

-Je…je ne peux rien vous dire, j'exécute, je ne prends pas les décisions.

-…Comment t-appelles-tu ?

-Sei, Kazekage sama.

-Très bien, Sei, je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas quand je pourrais revenir voir le Raikage. Notre affaire est assez importante, et urgente par la même occasion.

-Nous faisons notre possible pour régulariser la situation, mais je ne peux rien vous affirmer, je…je…

-Tu vas te rendre auprès de ton Kage, et tu lui demanderas en mon nom, ce qu'il compte faire de notre réunion.

-…

-Tant que ce ne sera pas fais, je ne partirai pas d'ici, ni n'avancerai vers Kumo.

-Entendu.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir faire, et il lança un regard en direction de son village. Ses poings se serrèrent, il était en train de se donner du courage. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son coéquipier :

-Tochi !

-Oui ?

-Tu restes ici, tu veilles, tu empêches quiconque de passer cette route. En cas de patrouille, tu diras que je suis allé chercher un document officiel pour le chef de Suna.

-Roger.

-Tochi…

-Oui ?

-Si tu en vois, fais attention à toi…mais il ne devrait pas encore être arrivé jusqu'ici.

Le dénommé Tochi hocha de la tête, sa poigne se resserrant autour de son arme. Sei repris son arme en main, et retourna du coté du pays de la foudre. Petit à petit il se mit à accélérer. Il y eu un bruit près de la calèche, et Tochi sursauta violemment, se mettant de suite en position de combat. Temari se mit non loin de lui, cherchant à voir ce qu'il pouvait fixer de cette manière, et il lui chuchota :

-Un conseil, restez sur vos gardes et une arme en main, cela vaut mieux.

-Quelque chose pourrait nous attaquer ?

-…ça se pourrait. Sei est très rapide, il mettra moins d'une demi-journée pour l'aller-retour.

Que voulait-il faire ? se rassurer lui-même ? sans doute, car elle pouvait voir qu'il tremblait légèrement. Cet homme resta loin des bois et des roches, se postant droit comme un i sur un terrain neutre. Cet homme n'était pas du tout tranquille, et Temari échangea un regard avec son frère qui s'avança vers cet homme. Les siens se repostèrent, armes dégainées sur l'ordre de la blonde, et son cadet demanda à Tochi :

-Dis-moi.

-Oui ?

-…l'un de mes hommes est venu en éclaireur, il aurait du arriver avant nous d'une demi journée environ. Ne l'as-tu pas vu ?

-…non.

-Alors pourquoi ne revient-il pas ?

Tochi regarda Temari d'un air un peu gêné. Il cherchait quoi dire, comment approfondir son mensonge. Gaara voyait son trouble, et le pays devait vraiment subir un sale coup pour qu'il décide de mentir ainsi à un chef d'un autre village de cette manière. Il demanderait la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé avec son ninja auprès du Raikage lui-même, et déclencherait peut être en conséquence des représailles, mais en attendant il voulait savoir uniquement une chose :

-Je ne te blâmerai pas et ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, je veux uniquement savoir s'il est encore vivant ou non.

-…

-Tu as ma parole qu'aucun de nous ne s'en prendra à toi, ni a ton village, tant que je n'aurais pas su ce qui c'est passé de la bouche même de ton Kage.

-…nous l'avons trouvé mort.

Gaara ferma les yeux et arrêta la main de sa sœur qui avait voulu s'emparer de la gorge de cet homme. Puis il tourna la tête vers l'horizon et soupira.

-Ne fais rien de regrettable Temari.

-Ils l'ont tué !

-Non, ils l'ont trouvé.

-Mais…

-Je demanderai les détails de tout ça lorsque le temps viendra.

De son air toujours si serein, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et elle abdiqua. Son frère ne laisserait pas passer cette mort inexpliquée, elle le savait. Il était très réfléchi malgré son jeune âge. Il revint scruter le visage de l'homme qui avait quelque peu pâlit.

-Son corps ?

-…i…irrécupérable…pour le moment.

-J'espère que votre explication sera valable.

L'homme perdit un peu plus du peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Se frotter à un Kage n'était pas dans ses plans, et encore moins dans ceux immédiats, il avait assez à faire avec ces choses. Gaara fit signe à ses hommes de garder leurs calme, et de ne pas baisser leurs vigilances. Il regagna sa voiture, et sa sœur continua de calmer les chevaux. Le temps passait lentement, et Gaara termina sa paperasse bien avant que Sei revienne.

Ce dernier avait atteint le village et avait enfin passé les différents contrôles le menant aux dernier bureaux intouchés, du moins n'y avaient-ils rien vu ni perçu en lui. Une armada de médecin devait à différents niveaux vérifier qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à un pondeur, car là était le plus gros problème. Les Aliens avaient commencés à se répandre depuis une journée et demie, une vraie épidémie. Si l'un d'eux mourrait, deux autres apparaissaient, et c'était toujours en faisant des victimes. Les villageois faisaient leurs maximums pour s'en préserver, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment, et un nouveau problème était arrivé, c'était les dénonciations non fondées. Cela prenait un maximum de temps, surtout qu'il fallait examiner chaque cas à chaque fois et qu'il leur avait fallu un temps pour comprendre qu'on ne pouvait les détecter qu'après un moment de vie. Panique et angoisse étaient les maitres mots, la peur s'était installée partout, et les vieilles querelles n'arrangeaient rien. Et puis il y avait ceux qui n'acceptaient pas leur mort prochaine après avoir été pris par un pondeur et qui finissait par mettre en danger leur entourage en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Le Raikage faisait son maximum pour gérer cette crise, mais elle semblait lui échapper. Il avait fait plusieurs annonces, déposé des pièges, alertés ses ninjas les plus puissants, mais cette bête semblait maline. Il se devait d'agir le plus rapidement possible, la débusquer et la tuer. Cette Ripley lui avait dis qu'il devait y avoir une Reine, immense et plus dangereuse que les autres, mais qui s'immobilisait dans un endroit protégé pour pondre ces œufs d'où sortaient les pondeurs. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore trouvée. La situation devenait critique, et il se disait que la menace pourrait bientôt ne plus les concerner eux uniquement, déjà il y avait eu des cas en dehors du village, les pondeurs étaient rapide et pratiquement indétectables.

Il avait fait rappeler des pisteurs au sein de son village, et il leur donna ses ordres. La femme ne disait plus rien, et avait juste grimacé méchamment en voyant leurs armes. Pourtant elle c'était vite intéressée aux techniques qu'ils avaient, dès qu'elle avait vu un gamin d'une quinzaine d'année produire des flammes qui firent fuir un Alien. Il tournait en rond depuis un moment dans son bureau, et ne supportait plus cette situation, il voulait voir son frère une dernière fois et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'un de ses shinobis se présenta. C'était Sei, qui fit rapidement une courbette et un pas en arrière en voyant son chef à deux pas de lui. Il lui expliqua la situation et son Kage l'écouta attentivement, se souvenant de cette réunion qui lui était sortie de la tête. A retourna à son bureau et écrivit rapidement une missive qu'il scella et lui remit.

-Donne-le en main propre au Kazekage, et n'y retourne pas seul. Se message doit arriver à destinataire.

Sei accepta d'un hochement de tête rapide, prit contre lui le message et le glissa dans sa tunique, à l'abri des regards. Son Raikage lui demanda d'être prudent, qu'assez d'hommes étaient morts, et le ninja repartit. Le chef quant à lui demanda à Ripley de le suivre, car il ne voulait pas la perdre de vue, il avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait les deviner avant de les voir, il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, était que si son village était destiné à mourir, elle mourrait avec eux. Il s'enfonça dans les corridors et les étages, et arriva jusqu'à la salle où il avait enfermé le corps de son petit frère. Il alla lui rendre hommage une dernière fois, cherchant dans les recoins de sa mémoire où cette bête pouvait se trouver. Il y avait quelques endroits, c'était vrai, mais jusque là ça n'avait rien donné.

Temari alerta Gaara que Sei était de retour, accompagnée d'une femme. Il avait l'air extenué et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il lui donna la lettre que l'autre décacheta, et où le Raikage s'expliquait vaguement sur un problème épidémique croissant et mortel. Il disait être déborder et qu'il viendrait lui-même par la suite jusqu'à Suna pour ne pas le faire se déplacer une telle fois si loin de son village. Il lui demandait de rester prudent, surtout dans les environs, sans vraiment préciser qu'elle était le risque, simplement qu'il l'éradiquerait bientôt. Temari voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, surtout que tout comme son frère, elle avait remarqué les tâches de sang sur le manuscrit, ainsi que sur Sei et cette femme. Ils chuchotaient à Tochi, et elle entendit parfaitement qu'un homme était mort en route, qu'ils avaient été attaqués par l'un d'entre eux et qu'il n'avait su éviter son sang. Il commençait à faire nuit, c'était mauvais signe, ils allaient sortir…

De quoi parlaient-ils ? l'autre femme remarqua qu'elle écoutait, et elle leur fit signe de se taire. Ils attendaient de les voir prendre congé, et Temari partie murmurer ses doutes à son petit frère qui posa ses yeux calmes sur le groupe. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici, et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être les bienvenus. Le groupe de Suna se remit donc en route, Gaara donnant un nouveau message à l'attention du Raikage. Il lui promettait de l'attendre à Suna, et de lui offrir son aide pour cette épidémie s'il en avait besoin, en vue d'un prochain accord entre leurs villages. Ils acceptèrent le parchemin scellé, et ne tournèrent talons que lorsque le groupe eut disparu à l'horizon.

Le Raikage s'était enfermé dans son bureau et avait demandé à ce que personne ne le dérange. Après avoir reçu le message du Kazekage, la situation avait plongé encore un peu plus dans l'horreur. Les Aliens attaquaient même si les hommes se tenaient en groupe, ils se faufilaient dans les recoins avec une aisance effarante pour leurs tailles. Ils ne tuaient pas, emportant le plus souvent les hommes pour une destination encore inconnue, ne finissant que ceux qui les avaient agacés ou blessés. Un enfant qui avait survécu avait réussi à dire que la bête avait une langue étrange, surmonté d'une bouche, et qu'elle était si rapide qu'elle avait brisé le crâne de son père qui tentait de le protéger. Mais il avait aussi reconnu que le reste de sa famille était morte au corps à corps car l'Alien était tout aussi habile de son corps. Et puis des ninjas étaient revenus, assez amochés et leur avait laissés deux cadavres, ceux de deux spécimens qui avaient autopsiés, le premier à s'y être essayer avait d'ailleurs perdu ses mains à cause du sang acide dans lequel il les avait plongé, pas au courant de cette qualité étrange. Cela, avait été un jour et demi à peine après la mort de son frère.

Ils avaient appris de ces bêtes qu'elles n'avaient pas d'yeux mais qu'elles pouvaient se déplacer sans aucun problème, en particulier dans le noir qu'elles préféraient. C'était là où il y avait le plus de dommages et de pertes, le jour semblant être réservés aux pondeurs bien qu'ils n'étaient pas en restes les nuits non plus. Plus de cent personnes étaient mortes, plusieurs autres étaient pointées du doigt comme portant en leurs seins un enfant de ces choses. Et aujourd'hui, après seulement cinq jours, la situation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il jeta sur le bureau le message de Gaara, et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cela. Il rejoignit une équipe sur une longue terrasse de son bâtiment, et jeta un coup d'œil critique en contrebas, voyant des gens fuir et se faire attaquer, d'autres les aider. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fais, pas depuis l'une des fugues de son cadet. Mais c'était son devoir après tout, même s'il était devenu Kage au départ pour sauver son frère, il avait aussi pris la responsabilité de leurs vies à eux.

-Si vous ne voulez pas vous sentir mal, reculez.

Ripley qui le suivait toujours le fit. Elle avait sentit un changement en lui, infime, et pourtant, ses sens lui disait que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Il se rendit au centre de cette terrasse et s'y planta, se concentra, comme on lui avait appris dans le temps. Il ne se souvenait pas du nom de cet homme, mais cela lui avait si souvent servis quand son frère avait décidé de s'enfuir d'ici. Son chakra commença à se dégager, le rendant plus perceptif à ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait sentir ses gens, il voyait se mouvoir ces bêtes, et il continua de chercher tout en supportant ce surplus de chakra qu'il concentrait sur ses sens pour ressentir ce qui l'entourait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour la trouver. C'était un point de vie bien plus imposant que les autres, plus désagréable encore, et il savait enfin où elle se trouvait.

A posa un genou au sol lorsqu'il stoppa sa concentration de chakra, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes. C'était une technique plus qu'épuisante, et il allait devoir se reprendre. Ripley s'approcha mais ne l'aida pas, continuant de regarder un point fixe. Elle semblait deviner quelque chose qui lui échapper, et avec une certaine difficulté il se redressa. Samui tomba près de lui, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ripley qui lui offrait un rictus.

-Tu tombes bien Samui, réunis une équipe de dix et venez dans mon bureau.

La jeune femme le laissa donc, repartant comme à regret, appuyant son départ d'un long regard envers son homonyme. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plus tard, le Raikage avait assez récupérer, et il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert. Samui avait fait une équipe complémentaire qui saurait aussi bien travaillé en équipe que seul s'il le fallait. Il approuva son choix, et leur demanda de prendre du repos pour économiser leurs forces et chakras. Demain matin, aux heures où ces bêtes se terraient à l'abri du jour, ils iraient les débusquer. En leurs demandant de partir, il donna ses derniers ordres, demandant à monter d'un cran les patrouilles dans le village. Cette nuit là fut la pire de toutes, comme si ces bêtes avaient sentie l'attaque proche. Il y eu plusieurs naissances, plusieurs attaques, et très peu de pertes de leurs cotés. Au matin, l'odeur qui s'éleva sous le soleil fut celle prenante et lourde du sang déversé que la chaleur révélait. Plusieurs corps jonchaient les rues, certains méconnaissables, des civils comme des ninjas s'étaient éteints cette nuit là.

La haine et la colère, mêlés de tristesse, se mêla aux survivants, et le Raikage serra les dents devant ces actes impardonnables. Son équipe le rejoignit, tout aussi sur les nerfs que lui, et il les guida. Jamais ils n'étaient descendus si loin, empruntant des dédales à l'aspect abandonné, qui couraient dans les profondeurs du village. Personne ne parlait, chacun sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre écho, à la moindre respiration. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus de cellules, et le Raikage écarta une sorte de rideau d'un mur de pierre, révélant un trou béant et totalement noir.

Toutefois, ils savaient plus ou moins où ils étaient. Avant qu'il ne devienne le Kage du village, le frère de A n'avait été qu'une sorte de légende parmi les villageois et les rangs de ninjas. On savait qu'il existait, du moins le pensait-on, mais on ne l'avait jamais vu, et personne ne savait où il vivait. Mais des rumeurs couraient, et l'une d'elles avait été qu'il reposait dans les profondeurs abyssales des grottes souterraines du village. Tous ceux présents savaient que l'apparition du Hachibi s'était fait peu de temps après l'ascension de A au poste de Raikage, cela bien que Bee puisse le contrôler depuis longtemps à ce qu'ils l'avaient entendu dire par la suite. Mais les anciens n'avaient pas voulu qu'il sorte des entrailles de la terre, car le jugeant trop dangereux, comme tout autre Jinchuriiki. Son aîné ne les avait pas écouté, tout comme il avait recueilli le Nibi et lui avait donné un toit en avant poste du village, il ramena à son cadet la lumière et le ciel. Et c'est en s'enfonçant dans ces boyaux dont il ne devinait qu'à peine les contours grâce aux torches qu'ils avaient, qu'ils purent comprendre l'envie de liberté de Bee de son vivant, et cette manie quasi perpétuelle de prendre le large. Qui aurait supporté ça ?

Plus ils s'enfonçaient, et plus l'ambiance se faisait pesante. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de carapace, suintante par endroit, et dont l'odeur rappelait les Aliens. Leurs feulements pouvaient se faire entendre par moment, tout comme le pas de certains pondeurs proches, mais ils ne les voyaient pas et pouvaient à peine les sentir. Ils s'étaient déjà adaptés à leur manière de les détecter. Ils suivaient leur chef, le protégèrent lors de son avancer, le laissant se préserver pour la Reine. Deux d'entres eux périrent en chemin, l'un emporté par un Alien accroché au plafond, l'autre en se faisant décapiter sous leurs yeux. En le tuant, son sang avait giclé partout autour de lui, et un autre ninja se fit toucher dangereusement aux bras. Le groupe se resserra, continuant d'avancer, ayant l'impression de se faire entourer doucement par ces feulements qui s'échangeaient.

A buta contre une bosse au sol, et il se rattrapa in extremis à l'aide d'un de ses hommes, puis shoota dans la chose qui s'étala contre sa jambe dans un bruit flasque. Tous s'arrêtèrent, un silence pesant s'étant installé en un instant, et l'un d'eux éclaira le sol. Des œufs, des dizaines et des dizaines d'œufs, et l'intérieur de l'un d'eux devint translucide lorsque la flamme passa près d'elle. Une ombre chinoise se dessina y révélant son contenu...et ils commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Le Raikage sentit une forte chaleur venant de derrière lui, et à ses cotés passa des longues traînées de flammes.

Elles léchèrent le sol si bien que les œufs y passèrent, et des bruits sortirent de ceux en éclosion. Certains pondeurs cherchèrent à sauter à leurs gorges pour tenter ce pour quoi ils étaient venus à la vie, mais ils finirent tous découpés ou brûler. Deux membres de l'équipe étaient en train de se relayer pour relâcher le plus de flamme possible et tuer le maximum d'œufs, ouvrant la voie en avançant petit à petit. Ils étaient protégés chacun par un autre membre de l'équipe, alors que ceux plus libre assurés les arrières. Le noir semblait mouvant, ils pouvaient voir par endroit des reflets qui leur indiqués où se tenait les Aliens.

Un cri strident se fit entendre, presque douloureux dans le ton, mais qui leur glaça le sang. Le groupe stoppa, l'écoutant de nouveau…et c'est là qu'ils virent les murs. Ils étaient recouverts d'une seconde peau où était enfermé des corps, plusieurs dizaines étaient là, certains avaient déjà le torse éclaté ayant laissé une longue trainée de sang se répandre jusqu'au sol, alors que d'autres ne donnaient l'impression que de dormir. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils virent un pondeur se décrocher d'un pan de mur, libérant un visage, celui d'un petit enfant, et le poing du Raikage se serra. À quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme se réveilla, désorientée avant de se mettre à pleurer, elle avait mal et priait pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Son torse libéra l'une de ces bêtes, et le Raikage répondit au feulement lointain par un cri de rage.

C'était la Guerre.

Voir ce qui avait été réservé à leurs camarades, à leurs familles, à leurs amis, venait de revigorer le moral de la troupe. Un mur de feu balaya les œufs présents, ceux qui n'étaient pas atteints étaient détruits par la main, et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Une ombre s'imposa devant A, un Alien venait de se laisser tomber du plafond. Cette bête immonde lui tenait les épaules, était en train d'ouvrir sa gueule pour lui présenter sa langue. le Raikage ne se démonta pas, la lui attrapa et donna un brutal coup de pied dans le ventre de la bête qui décolla pour s'éclater plus loin, dépossédée de sa langue.

-Faites votre boulot, et faites le bien.

-Oui, Raikage sama !

Tous ceux-ci-présent avaient une affinité ou deux, ainsi que des attaques à distances. Tout avait été pensé pour ne pas se retrouver trop près d'eux. Ils apparurent en plus des pondeurs, cherchant à les tuer plus qu'à les capturer. Leurs queues scindaient l'air et parfois les corps, et les ninjas voyaient qu'ils étaient en train de perdre du terrain. L'un d'eux se mit en leur centre, se faisant protéger, et il se concentra, oubliant tout ce qui était autour de lui. Fermant les yeux, le vide se fit dans sa tête, et il put ainsi situer ses coéquipiers par leur chakra. Ces bêtes n'en avaient pas, ça rendit sa tâche facile, et il prépara ses signes. Il avait une affinité que personne d'autre n'avait. Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'autre que dans son clan le faire, et tout se passa comme d'habitude. Son corps chauffa, et tout autour d'eux, là où il n'avait pas situer ses amis, de la lave se forma, noyant d'un manteau brûlant cette immense caverne. Par endroit Samui jeta des petites bombes, dont les explosions furent démesurées. Elles créèrent des colonnes de magma qui montèrent jusqu'au plafond, tuant certains Aliens qui y étaient accrochés. Mais cette technique demandait beaucoup de chakra, et il dut arrêter bien tôt, laissant cette masse se solidifier.

Plus un bruit n'était audible, et l'ambiance était étrange, lourde. Ils n'osaient croire que c'en était fini. À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à terre, et un de ses camarades posa sa main dans son dos pour s'enquérir de lui. Samui vit A avancer, il allait vers le fond de cette salle qui n'était pas vraiment visible, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle alla à ses cotés, emportant avec elle une torche, faisant signe à l'autre femme du groupe de la suivre. Consciente qu'elle s'adressa à son chef, elle lui demanda le plus humblement possible de s'arrêter un instant, et elle fit signe à l'autre femme. Cette dernière souffla un vent puissant auquel elle mêla la flamme de la torche. Le fond de la salle était éclairé, et il y avait une autre caverne à cet endroit.

-Bee…

-Raikage-sama ?

-…c'est là-bas que mon petit frère dormait lorsqu'il était enfermé ici…c'est ici que je le rejoignais dès que je le pouvais…

-Votre frère ?

-Qui ne contrôlait pas son démon.

Et lorsqu'il eut dis ce mot, de longs doigts se posèrent contre la paroi de la grotte. La lumière s'éteignit, avant de repartir aussi vite, le temps que la kunoichi puisse reprendre son souffle. Une respiration se faisait à présent entendre, lourde, rageuse, le bout d'une immense gueule passa l'ouverture du boyau, alors que des Aliens en sortirent aussi en glissant contre les murs et plafond. Et voilà qu'apparue devant eux la Reine telle que Ripley avait pu la décrire…du moins y ressemblait-elle. Mais cette vision était bien plus effrayante.

Cette Reine faisait près de cinq mètres de haut et le fit bien sentir lorsqu'elle se redressa un peu plus. Sa longue tête était surmontée d'une couronne de cornes. Il y en avait huit, dont deux longues pointant vers l'avant, deux autres se recourbaient vers l'arrière et était plus petites, faisant environ un mètre, alors que les quatre autres partaient en pointes vers l'arrière de son crâne, longues de près de trois mètres. Elle n'avait d'yeux comme ses enfants, mais son sourire leur était en tout point semblable, bien qu'elle pouvait ouvrir la gueule à un tout autre niveau. Elle montrait une langue prête à l'emploi, et des dents acérées dignes d'un requin. Chez elle, elles devaient être encore plus efficaces. Son corps courbé portait huit pattes dont six atrophiées qui devenaient de plus en plus petites en allant vers l'arrière de son corps. Ses formes étaient parfaitement dessinées, comme un exosquelette parfait, taillé pour toutes sortes d'épreuves. Elle ne possédait que deux longues pattes courbées pour se tenir debout, aussi noire et rutilante que tout le reste de son corps, musclée, si c'était du muscle, à la perfection. Enfin elle se dévoila entièrement, sortant de son abri, et elle hurla de douleur.

Ripley lui avait dis que la Reine qu'elle avait combattu avait un appendice important, une membrane molle qui lui servait à pondre ses œufs mais qu'elle pouvait s'arracher au prix d'une grande souffrance pour être à l'aise dans ses mouvements. La Reine savait qu'en se sacrifiant ainsi elle pourrait sauver sa progéniture et qu'une nouvelle Reine apparaitrait…à moins que seul sa rage ne lui dicte en cet instant là ses actes. Il revoyait Ripley rire jaune lorsqu'il avait énoncé son plan. Elle avait totalement refusé de descendre avec eux, les traitants de fou. Pour elle il n'y avait qu'une solution, et c'était de tout faire sauter. Pour prévenir cela, et qu'elle ne lui mette pas de bâton dans les roues, A l'avait confié à une garde spéciale, et cette dernière avait souris énigmatiquement. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu se frotter pour la deuxième fois de sa vie à une Reine.

Cette dernière couronnait son règne déjà imposant, par huit longues queues majestueuses qui fendaient l'air d'un rythme lent. Elles mesuraient entre trois et quatre mètres, chacune d'une longueur différente et semblant répondre à ses ordres, et les bouts de celles-ci portaient de longues pointes aiguisées et courbées qui lorsqu'elles bougeaient, faisaient siffler l'air. En bon prédateur, elle leur fit face, lançant des grognements aspirés qui ne présageaient rien de bon, tandis que ses queues continuaient leurs danses incessantes.

D'autres pondeurs arrivèrent du même endroit qu'elle, sans doute des œufs qu'elle avait réussi à protéger. Sur le plafond les dépassa des Aliens de taille normale, qui se rendaient vers les autres membres de l'équipe. Samui hurla ses ordres et ils se préparèrent à les recevoir, alors qu'elle et sa camarade d'infortune durent se tourner vers les pondeurs. Leur chef se prépara à recevoir la Reine. Comme de grands guerriers ces deux là se jaugèrent, attendant de savoir qui ferait le premier pas…qui se mettrait en danger le premier. Ce fut la bête. Elle sauta jusqu'à lui, cherchant à l'agripper, mais l'homme l'évita avec aisance mais faillit se faire avoir par ses nombreuses queues qui se plantèrent autour de lui. Elle approcha sa face de la sienne, et il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide. Elle ouvrit sa gueule, comme retroussant ses babines, et sa bave s'écoula en de fin filet vers le sol. Il n'avait pas peur. Jamais il n'aurait peur d'une telle chose, et même s'il ressentait une pointe de crainte il ne lui montrerait jamais. Petit il avait du faire face à un démon, ce n'était donc pas un monstre qui lui ferait peur. Dans un cri de rage le Raikage hurla qu'il n'y avait que son frère pour se battre de cette manière, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas ternir son souvenir.

Ripley sentait que la Reine était en danger, après tout, c'était une infime partie d'elle-même qui était en train de se faire tuer. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Cette nation pouvait encore s'en sortir si le combat qui avait lieu des mètres plus bas se terminait en faveur de l'humain. Déjà elle avait ressentie l'appelle de leur mère, et les Aliens y répondaient, retournant dans les profondeurs de la terre pendant qu'une autre partie, plus éloignée, revenait plus lentement. Ceux là n'eurent jamais le temps d'arriver, car le village de Kumo s'effondra sur lui-même et jusque dans les profondeurs abyssales des souterrains, emportant avec lui ce qu'il restait d'habitation et d'êtres vivants. Ceux qui survécurent n'eurent pas le loisir de s'en réjouir, car leurs blessures les achevèrent. Le combat avait été perdu…pour les humains. Sentant la mort de leur Reine, ceux qui revenaient au village stoppèrent leurs routes. Ils levèrent la tête, comme humant l'air environnant, puis se détournèrent de l'endroit.

Il restait des pondeurs, une future Reine allait naître, et ils allaient lui faciliter la tâche en continuant leur devoir.

* * *

à suivre :)

et un grand merci aux reviewers 'anonymes' qui me pondent des trucs bien intéressant dernièrement mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre ;) et en particulier à Celebrindal qui a commenté une bonne partie de mes fics régulièrement ces temps ci (et donc de fait, je me souviens du pseudo lol).

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, cette fiction s'étend sur 5 chapitres, donc plus que 4 :)

à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, ++


	2. Chapter 2 : deuxième vague

**Time has come human…**

Chap II : deuxième vague

Résumé chap I : les Aliens (qui débarquent du film 4) envahissent Kumo. en voulant les combattre, le village est anéantit mais pas eux. A qui le tour d'après vous ?

Le groupe de Suna se sentait suivi depuis un long moment, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer qui était sur leurs traces. Il y en avait deux, silencieux comme des chats, du moins n'en percevaient-ils pas plus. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que cette présence disparue. Quelques instants plus tard, un tremblement de terre puissant se fit sentir, et un énorme nuage de fumée s'éleva à l'horizon. Gaara stoppa son convoi, histoire de réfléchir un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire. L'idée d'aller les aider était forte, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout que son malaise intérieur était encore présent et puis, le Raikage lui avait dis ne pas venir…Y aller serait preuve de bonne foi il était vrai, mais cela pouvait aussi être pris comme une insulte, spécialement par cet homme.

-Que faisons-nous, Gaara ?

-…nous rentrons Temari.

-Tu ne leurs envois personne ?

-…j'ai perdu un homme, et il ne désire pas mon aide pour le moment.

-Ha, tu attends qu'il vienne t'implorer ?

Ses yeux glissèrent vers elle, et il n'émit aucun son, ce qui la gêna un peu. Elle fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle se tairait, et il rentra de nouveau dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé du coté de Kumo, et il allait rester sur ses gardes pour son propre village. C'est en ayant atteint l'une des forêts du pays du Feu, non loin de la Vallée de la Fin, qu'il sentit de nouveau ces étranges présences. Se séparer maintenant tel qu'il l'avait présagé plus avant, se révélerait dangereux pour la petite troupe, alors il créa un oiseau de sable et fixa à sa patte une note. Il le laissa s'envoler sous le regard de Temari qui le vit rapidement s'élever haut dans le ciel, alors que son créateur se concentra et ferma les yeux pour que rien ne le trouble.

-Pourquoi ne m'envois-tu pas ?

-Trop dangereux.

-…j'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas.

Il entrouvrit les yeux devant cette pensée, et fronça un peu plus ses arcades sourcilières. Temari leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, ne voyant pas un seul indice de future pluie, et après un coup d'œil à son cadet, souffla. Elle espérait tant que tout irait bien…mais elle savait que c'était rarement le cas. Elle se souvenait encore par moment de ce cauchemar récurrent qu'avait été la réalité, ce jour douloureux ou elle avait vu revenir son petit frère changé car partageant son corps avec un démon. Son poing se serra, et elle se mit à prier cet oiseau de parvenir jusqu'à ce village allié.

À des bornes d'eux, une âme errante suivait une route peu empruntée. Elle glissait entre les arbres sans aucun mal, se dirigeant vers une autre région que la sienne. Elle avait à faire là-bas, du coté du village de la Pluie. Rabattant sa capuche, elle pressa le pas, mais ses sens aiguisés lui disaient que le danger se rapprochait.

C'était vrai.

Une silhouette se laissa lestement tombée devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, et il eut le temps de voir que, courbée en deux, la bête le dépassait toutefois et qu'elle avait une carapace noire de nuit fort ressemblante à celle d'un scarabée, il pouvait voir des reflets, montrant la perfection lisse dont elle était formée. Elle courut à lui, et c'est en la voyant de plus en plus prêt qu'il comprit qu'elle l'attaquait. Il se recula à temps, faisant tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules dans sa fuite, découvrant ses cheveux d'argent et sa face ovale, surmontée de lunettes rondes.

Kabuto fit quelques bonds en arrière et se prépara à tuer cette chose qui courait déjà de nouveau droit sur lui, il lui envoya un kunai qui la blessa. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, poussant seulement des cris en continuant son chemin comme prise de folie. L'arme tomba, son bout ayant fondu, et pour se défendre, il envoya plusieurs shurikens. L'un la blessa au bras avant, et elle fit un geste sec qui envoya son sang en giclant vers lui. C'est en voyant sa cape fondre qu'il comprit que son sang était acide, et il prit la fuite, enlevant le vêtement pour ne pas que le sang le touche, déjà son haut commencé lui aussi à fondre. Mais elle le suivi, elle courait vite et se déplaçait avec autant d'aisance que lui. Lorsqu'il se mit à gravir un amas rocheux, elle le suivit sans mal aucun, et sa langue claqua près de son pied. Elle cherchait à l'immobiliser et fut près d'y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet des roches, il tourna sur lui-même avec adresse pour lui envoyer une salve d'armes, mais elle venait de sauter à sa hauteur, se projetant d'un seul coup de ses membres puissants dans les airs. Ses mains l'attrapèrent, et elle ouvrit la gueule, envoyant sa langue vers lui, qu'il évita de justesse, se faisant juste couper la joue. Pour parer, il appuya sur ses avant bras, y mêlant son chakra, lui brisant sa connexion nerveuse d'avec eux, et elle sembla comprendre, retroussant ses babines avec haine, bavant encore plus, elle chercha à lui trouer le cerveau avec sa langue, laissant sa plus petite bouche hurler contre lui à son tour. Elle était agile, mais il voyait qu'il pouvait accélérer et la prendre de vitesse, toutefois il se fit toucher par deux fois avant ça, et les contrecoups de ces coups se gravirent dans son corps.

Il fallait qu'il la finisse, et il prépara un jutsu qu'Orochimaru lui avait légué. Elle donna un coup de queue, et il l'évita de justesse, se faisant juste érafler le ventre. Mais en se reculant il rencontra un obstacle et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il devait éviter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant lui se tenait une autre de ces bêtes et celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter, ouvrant juste la gueule et lui éclatant la boite crânienne. Kabuto la vit ressortir sa langue, puis sa vue se colora de rouge, ses jambes se firent faibles. Même ses connaissances médicales n'auraient été suffisantes, et c'est en pensant cela qu'il sentit une autre douleur, plus bas. L'autre Alien dont il avait immobilisé les bras venait de le transpercer de sa queue et le soulevait à présent dans les airs. Elle le jeta violemment en contrebas, lui faisant dévaler la pente et répandre cervelle et tripes, se voyant frapper les rochers plusieurs fois. Toutefois, il n'avait même plus mal, et la dernière chose qu'il distingua fut cette grosse pierre vers laquelle il arrivait à toute vitesse. Lorsque son corps s'immobilisa enfin au sol, Kabuto était mort, et ses deux meurtriers étaient en train d'échanger, l'un et l'autre, grognant doucement sur son pendant, faisant claquer leurs mâchoires et leurs langues. L'une semblait reprocher à l'autre de ne pas l'avoir ramené à un pondeur, mais bien vite elles arrêtèrent de se disputer et disparurent à l'ombre des arbres.

Tsunade n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses Anbus et pourtant de nombreux jours étaient passés depuis leur départ. Ils auraient du lui envoyer au moins un ou deux messages de retour, et cela l'inquiétait particulièrement. Depuis quelques jours, des rumeurs vagabondaient chez ses sources d'informations au sujet d'une menace à Kumo. D'autres équipes, éparpillées dans le monde, envoyés ce qu'ils avaient entendu sur cette attaque. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais cela avait l'air dangereux, et les attaquants n'appartenaient pour le moment à aucun village ninja…du moins personne n'en prenait la responsabilité. C'est alors qu'elle pensait envoyer une nouvelle Team au pays de la Foudre, que Shizune toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Tsunade-sama, nous venons de recevoir un oiseau de sable.

-De sable ?

-Oui, avec un message du Kazekage.

La jeune femme vint le lui remettre en main, et Tsunade déplia le message. Il lui contait son aventure aux frontières du pays de la Foudre, de la disparition de l'un de ses hommes et d'une possible menace. Tsunade comprenait que ses ninjas ne reviendraient sans doute pas eux aussi. Elle renforça la sécurité du village, forma une équipe composée de Hyuga et les envoya au front. Ce fut deux jours après leur départ qu'elle reçut un message d'un informateur se trouvant au village du Son. Ce dernier avait entendu parler de monstres dont il n'avait que de rares descriptions. Tsunade plissa des yeux et se décida d'envoyer un message à l'équipe en route, histoire d'avoir une chance de les revoir vivant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le même genre de préoccupation qui se tenait au sud du pays de la Rivière, près du bord de mer. Madara ne savait pas ce que Sasuke pouvait bien avoir en tête, et c'était bien là son plus grand problème, car ce gamin aimait faire croire qu'on le contrôlait pour enfin se retourner d'un bloc et poignarder dans le dos celui qui avait été son allié. Il l'avait déjà assez vu faire pour le savoir, et la question maintenant était de savoir quand il oserait en faire de même envers lui. Et au-delà de cette inquiétude, au-delà de la question de ses yeux déjà fatigué pour son âge, Madara s'inquiétait de certains bruits dont il avait eu vent par son réseau d'informateurs. Il entra dans la chambre de Sasuke, vu que l'autre l'ignorait toujours, reprenant des forces calmement dans son coin, et soupira. Pour le moment, il ne tirerait rien de son descendant.

-Ne bouge pas tant que je ne suis pas de retour.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre, juste un conseil.

Il eut beau le fixer, Sasuke n'ouvrit même pas un œil continuant de se reposer presque alanguis contre ce mur de la grotte qu'il semblait affectionner particulièrement. Madara s'évapora, non sans l'avoir maudit intérieurement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul que le jeune Uchiha ouvrit les yeux. Depuis qu'il voyait flou à longueur de temps, d'autres questions étaient venues lui hanter l'esprit. Sa plus grande énigme, son frère, ne cessait de lui embrumer ses pensées les plus radicales, le faisant par moment douter. Comment avait-il pu faire ces choix ? Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir pu lui parler plus, de ne pas avoir pu échanger sur toutes ces choses qui le réduisaient aujourd'hui et qui l'avaient mené, lui son frère tant aimé, à la mort. Sasuke était fatigué, depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, avec le reste de l'équipe même, quelque chose en lui n'allait pas. Depuis que Madara l'en avait arraché, de nouvelles questions étaient apparues, et la plupart commencées par un 'pourquoi'.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ? c'était à en perdre la raison, cela faisait des jours entiers que sa conscience le tourmentait, que cette petite voix essayait de le guider. Ça faisait autant de temps qu'il faisait tout pour ne rien entendre, mais il ne pouvait la fuir car toujours en train de résonner au moment le moins opportun dans sa cervelle. Il en oubliait de dormir, de bouger, de manger…et ce n'était que mort de faim ou d'une envie naturelle pressente qu'il se rappelait de ces nécessités…qu'il était finalement toujours vivant et qu'il faudrait faire face un jour ou l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de ces moments, son ventre lui réclamait de quoi se remplir.

Il n'aurait même pas su dire depuis combien de temps Madara était parti, il était juste resté là, avachi, dépossédé de son équipe, de sa vie, de tout ce qui aurait pu le rendre heureux. Soupirant devant cette faiblesse toute humaine, il sortie de cette pièce mal éclairée, appréciant de pouvoir tenir droit pour se faire. La lumière lui montra ce qu'il pouvait encore voir, c'était un peu plus concis que la dernière fois, mais il savait que tout se dégraderait de nouveau à la prochaine utilisation de ses sharingan. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, mais stoppa en route.

Sasuke en passant devant le labo réservé à son aïeul su qu'il était de retour grâce au bruit qu'il entendait. Sauf que ce bruit était bien trop présent, et cela le rendit curieux, car Madara n'était pas du genre à tout casser dans sa propre salle. Ouvrant la porte déjà entrouverte, il le vit faire voler une tablée de fioles et de liquides qui se répandirent sur le sol et les murs, tâchant même ses précieux aquarium d'yeux. Puis le vieil homme se recula jusqu'au mur lui faisant dos et s'y appuya, la main sur la poitrine, cherchant son souffle. La chose la plus inhabituelle qui interpella Sasuke fut de le voir sans son masque, et sa couleur craie était devenue pire que cireuse. Madara avait une sueur maladive qui lui avait humidifié les cheveux et lui donnait cet air un peu fou qui était accentué par le fait que le vieil homme se parlait à lui-même.

Son expression changea encore, se gorgeant de douleur, et sa main se resserra fortement au niveau de son corps. Il haletait à présent, et un fin sillon de sang s'écoula le long de son menton, ses yeux gorgés de douleur se dilatèrent alors qu'il tomba à genoux. Madara attrapa un scalpel et le dirigea vers sa poitrine, arrachant de son autre main son manteau de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke leva un sourcil de le voir ainsi se précipiter mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant, continuant de voir ce que cet abruti d'ancêtre allait lui pondre.

Pondre était justement le bon mot.

Madara venait juste de couper son haut, commençant à entailler sa poitrine, que celle-ci bougea. Sasuke crut avoir mal vu, mais cela recommença, suivit de craquements sinistres. S'il avait était dans la tête du vieil homme, alors il aurait pu comprendre en même temps que lui comment cette chose était arrivée là. Il s'était fait attaquer par ces choses, qui avaient envahi la région de la Foudre par dizaine, et avait cru les avoir toutes tuées lorsque cette chose lui avait sautée au visage. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, toutes étaient mortes, et des heures étaient sans doutes passées car le soleil étaient en train de se lever, alors qu'il était arrivée là une heure ou deux avant qu'il ne se couche.

Madara eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes à vifs, et lâcha son scalpel qui rebondit sur le sol alors qu'il le couvrit de gouttelettes rouge en crachant son sang. Ses râles démontraient sa douleur, et dans l'un de ses cris lugubre en apparu un autre plus strident, encore bien plus désagréable à l'écoute. Une bête venait de lui éclater le torse, et le laissa béant en en sortant, alors que Madara s'écroula sur son flanc, mort. La chose ressemblait à une sorte de gros têtard visqueux, et Sasuke en la voyant venir vers lui, lui envoya en pleine tête un kunai sorti de son poignet. La chose se tortilla sur le sol où elle était plantée avant de mourir. Il ne bougea pas de là où il se trouvait, et l'examina ainsi, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde. Et alors qu'il constatait cela, il vit le sol fondre à cause de son sang.

Le contact direct était donc un piège qu'il éviterait s'il devait à l'avenir se retrouver devant ce genre de chose. Contournant la bête, il alla jusqu'à Madara qu'il gratifia d'un coup de pied en pleine jambe. Celle-ci bougea sous le choc, mais il n'y eut aucune autre réaction. Il était mort. Son corps se mit à trembler, et un drôle de son s'éleva de Sasuke, puis il le laissa sortir clairement. Cela le faisait mourir de rire, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, enfin calmé mais riant toujours sous cape qu'il se rendit aux cuisines pour se remplir la panse, pas du tout dérangé par l'événement qu'il venait de vivre.

C'est ainsi que se passa la première rencontre entre Sasuke Uchiha et un Alien. Il mangea rapidement ce qu'il avait trouvé, et repassa devant la salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre et y récupérer quelques affaires. Il ne put résister au plaisir de stopper une nouvelle fois devant la pièce, continuant de manger un onigiri qu'il termina là avant de se pourlécher les doigts. Le voir mort ainsi le fit encore un peu rire, et puis, n'ayant finalement plus rien à faire ici, encore déboussoler par bien des choses, Sasuke décida de continuer dans sa voie et de faire ce qui était juste…cela même si son cœur parfois se serrait à cette décision.

Sous le ciel étoilé il se mit en marche, remontant vers le centre du pays, réfléchissant encore à comment attaquer Konoha maintenant. Il lui fallait retrouver le peu de membre Akatsukien encore vivant, mais à la grotte où ces derniers se retrouvaient, il n'y avait rien n'y personne, pas même un indice sur comment les contacter. Sasuke y resta quelques heures, attendant de voir un quelconque retour, mais il n'y eut aucune nouveauté. Il laissa donc un simple message à l'attention des autres membres et reparti. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du village de Takumi, il ramena sa capuche sur son crâne et évita les places un peu trop passante. Finalement son ventre eut raison de lui, et il s'installa tranquillement à une échoppe de thé, en commandant un et hésitant sur le repas qui allait l'accompagner.

Des hommes à coté de lui étaient en train de parler d'affaires se situant au Nord du pays, et un autre se joignit à la conversation, disant que l'attaque allait maintenant se passer au pays du Vent car il avait vu l'un de ces monstres dans le désert, mort, lorsqu'il était descendu vers le Sud pour trouver un bateau à l'un des ports proche où il partirait dès cette nuit. Les autres rirent à la description de ce gros scarabée comme il l'appelait, mais il s'était rapidement enfui lorsqu'il avait vu une queue sortir de sous le sable avant d'y rentrer de nouveau précipitamment comme si la lumière du soleil l'avait blessée. Il avait fui de toutes ses forces, pour ne s'arrêter que des kilomètres plus loin. Les hommes auraient continués à rire si celui qui s'était joint à la conversation n'en tremblait pas encore.

Il avait senti sa présence, mais il n'était pas pressé d'aller le voir. Il resta un long moment dans ce lieu public, comme se ressourçant sous ce soleil faiblard. Autour de lui les gens bougeaient et changeaient, et il en captait le plus important. Des nouvelles inquiétantes ne cessaient de parcourir les différents pays, surtout grâce aux commerçants plus que des villages ninjas. Des monstres seraient apparus, fléaux encore plus malfaisant qu'un bijuu. Non par leurs forces, mais par leur croissance rapide, leur progression toujours soutenue et leur manière à s'adapter aux situations. Konoha n'avait pas encore été touchée aux dernières nouvelles, mais d'autres régions étaient injoignables, et peu osaient s'y aventurer.

Konoha n'était plus d'actualité dans les conversations, et Sasuke se retira enfin, laissant de quoi payer avant de se rendre chez un marchand d'armes du village connu des Uchiha. C'est en route que l'autre se dressa devant lui, et l'Uchiha trouva cela fatiguant. Zetsu voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé avec Madara, et il lui expliqua à demi-mots, pas du tout dans l'envie de parler, mais l'autre s'en ficha, l'écoutant attentivement. Et lorsque Sasuke eut finit de s'adresser à lui, Zetsu lui laissa entendre ce qu'il savait de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde à l'heure actuelle, puis disparu, ce qui laissa froid le brun. Au même rythme nonchalant il continua sa route jusqu'au marchand d'arme qui se tendit perceptiblement à la vue de son symbole. Peu ennuyé par cela, Sasuke se mit à regarder ce que le vendeur présentait, et se présenta finalement au comptoir. Ses yeux au stade simple de ce qu'il savait faire, convainquirent l'homme qu'il ne se trompait pas sur la personne et l'emblème. Un instant plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva dans une arrière salle à voir les meilleures armes qu'on pouvait lui proposer ici.

Tsunade qui avait eu vent des mêmes nouvelles que Sasuke, renforça la garde du village et aux frontières du pays. Les Hyuga en mission lui avaient rapportés ce qu'ils avaient vu, et depuis il n'y avait plus aucune nouvelle de cette équipe. Ils lui avaient fait mention d'un démon noir, plus grand qu'un homme, fin et pourtant fort, capable d'intelligence et d'adaptation. Cela faisait un peu plus de dix jours que cette boule était tombée, et aujourd'hui elle perdait aussi contact avec Suna, Gaara lui ayant envoyé une dernière missive pour dire qu'il subissait une attaque invisible. Elle se doutait que c'était l'un de ces monstres, et elle prépara une équipe pour l'envoyer là-bas, rappelant Naruto du mont Myoboku. La panique était un sentiment à mettre de coté pour le moment, cela elle le savait depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, l'angoisse en résultant n'en était que plus grande.

Le village de Takumi ferma ses portes le lendemain matin, se mettant en garde, les commandes se firent énormes et avaient affluées des quatre coins du pays. Sasuke leur tourna le dos, sortant alors que les portes étaient sur le point de claquer, continuant sa route vers le Nord. Il ne se retourna pas, surtout que de les voir se sentir en sécurité derrière une porte en bois lui donnait envie de rire. Assiéger un tel village serait si facile, une attaque de feu circulaire serait autant efficace d'ailleurs. Mais là n'était pas son but. Il avait besoin de rencontrer un homme pour ses affaires, et il n'était pas certains de l'endroit où le trouver. Mais ce doute devint une certitude après une bonne journée et demie de marche. Pendant cette longue procession à travers la région, sa route croisa par deux fois celle d'immondes bêtes, réplique adulte de la chose miniature qu'il avait tuée. Elles ne s'aventuraient pas loin de la frontière du pays de la Rivière et du Vent, testant le terrain, comme des éclaireurs. Les voir se déplacer et communiquer, l'intrigua assez, alors l'Uchiha continua de se glisser dans les ombres, se rapprochant d'eux par moment ou restant à distance, il les observa, cherchant à voir de quoi ces choses étaient capables.

Elles sentaient qu'il n'était pas si loin, qu'elles étaient surveillées, mais jamais ne le situèrent avec précision. Il arrivait toujours à se déplacer avant qu'elles ne parviennent jusqu'à lui. La lune presque ronde l'aidait en éclairant ses pas, et cela était encore mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de nuages pour en gêner les faibles rayons. Elles rencontrèrent des commerçants, et il put voir leur manière de s'amuser avec leurs proies. Ces choses n'avaient aucune pitié, de fabuleux prédateurs qui n'avaient pas d'hésitations et arrivaient à tuer sans se faire voir, gardant le privilège de la nuit. Les hommes se débâtèrent autant que possible, mais seul deux d'entre eux furent gardés en vie. Maintenus au sol, les bêtes se tenaient sur leurs membres de tous leurs poids, les empêchant de se sauver, ne leur permettant que de se tordre de peur alors qu'elles se courbaient en deux, comme pour les regarder, alors que leur bave coulaient d'entre leurs dents jusque sur leurs faces. Et là, Sasuke vit ces drôles de choses sortir de fourrés et leur sauter au visage, et il comprit la dangerosité de ces êtres. Ceux là, il ne les avait pas senti de la journée, et comprit qu'il s'était lui aussi trouver en danger à les suivre ainsi.

Jusque là, il avait voulu voir si ces choses pouvaient comprendre les hommes, afin d'en arriver à des alliances, mais tous ceux qui essayèrent de leur parler finirent soit par mourir, soit par se faire prendre par ces sortes de mains géantes. Elles étaient plus dangereuses que les hommes qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car elles ne restaient loyale car leur race. Pour lui, elles parfaites, mais que trop dangereuses…cela il le comprit parfaitement lorsque quelques heures plus tard il vit les hommes reprendre conscience, alors que les bêtes étaient encore dans les environs, il pouvait les sentir, elles portaient en elles une once de chakra. Les hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, ni de fuir ou encore d'appeler à l'aide, ils se tordirent de douleur en se tenant le torse qui explosa joyeusement en gerbe d'os, chair et de sang, afin de libérer un nouvel être.

Sasuke en avait assez vu, surtout, il avait sentit que d'autres de ces choses arrivaient et qu'il y en avait de plus en plus. Il avait compris ce qui c'était passé pour Madara, et juste au moment où il se fit attaquer par l'une de ces mains géantes, il envoya Kunai et Shuriken en leurs directions, les évita et se mit à courir. Se trouvant assez loin et hors de danger, il invoqua un immense faucon qui poussa un cri strident en prenant son envol, le prévenant d'un danger. L'une de ces bêtes était juste derrière lui et il ne l'avait pas sentie. Elle venait de lui griffer le dos, mais son invocation la fit reculer en donnant un coup de bec qui rata l'Alien. Sasuke s'agrippa à son faucon et sauta sur son dos, la laissant prendre in extremis son envol haut dans le ciel alors que deux pondeurs sautèrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés. Les bêtes tournèrent en rond, cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre, et le cri perçant de son oiseau lui fit s'accrocher à temps. D'un très grand arbre venait de sauter vers lui une autre de ces bêtes, et le faucon l'évita à temps. Sasuke la regarda tomber et s'écrabouiller au sol qui se mit à fondre sous ses restes. Les deux autres bêtes se replièrent, et il décida d'aller au village de Kawa.

Sur le chemin il ne cessa de regarder vers le sol, et il voyait leurs ombres de-ci, de-là. Ces choses couvraient le terrain. Il prit place un peu mieux sur son piaf, le laissant couvrir la distance rapidement. Au petit jour il arriva au village de Kawa. Tout y était silencieux, bien trop. Lorsqu'il demanda à son faucon de descendre, Sasuke resta sur ses gardes, et n'eut pas tort de le faire car d'un seul coup il les vit sortir des bâtiments et de tous ce qui pouvaient servir de cachettes. Il s'envola de nouveau, écoutant leurs cris, les voyant bouger avec tant d'aisance malgré leurs tailles que c'en était déconcertant. Et quand le jour fut assez haut, elles disparurent. Sasuke laissa son faucon se poser sur un toit, lui disant de se reposer, et prudent, il créa d'abord un double de lui-même, pour voir s'il se ferait attaquer. Mais il n'y eut rien, alors il descendit pour se trouver de quoi manger.

Cachés dans les coins, il y avait de nombreux corps. Seules traces visible de ce qui c'était passé ici, étaient les traces de sang sur le sol, parfois de longues traînées qui descendaient dans les sous sols. Et Sasuke trouva un distributeur qu'il éventra, prenant ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Il sentait encore quelques présences dans ce village, et il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait embarquer dans un sac qui trainait là, terminant ensuite de boire son café froid en canette. C'est alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir voir son faucon, qui l'attendait toujours à quelques pas de là en haut de son toit, qu'il vit une gamine sortir de sous des décombres par un trou étroit et totalement noir. Elle rampait sur le sol pour ça, s'écorchant les coudes et les jambes, à moitié écrasée par un pan de mur. Elle avait des tâches de sang sur le visage et les vêtements, et tenait solidement dans son poing d'enfant une arme blanche. En le voyant elle fit un pas en arrière, semblant regretter de s'être montrée. Mais Sasuke l'ignora après ce vague intérêt, et elle baissa la tête, couru de manière un peu tendu jusqu'au distributeur et se gava avec ce qu'il avait laissé. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était revenu près d'elle après avoir chargé ses affaires sur sa monture.

-Il y a d'autres survivants ?

Elle sursauta violemment et se colla contre un mur, l'air terrorisée. Devant son air calme habituel, elle trouva le courage de remuer la tête de gauche à droite avant de lui dire dans un murmure :

-Je sais pas.

-Hn…pourquoi tu es sortie ?

-…ils…ils sortent pas le jour…y'a que les …les…araignées qui sortent….

Sasuke la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle le voyait s'éloigner, lui qui n'avait aucune écorchures sur le corps et semblait si zen dans cette situation désespérée. Elle lui courut après et lui attrapa le bras, tremblant de tout son corps. De l'autre coté de la place, un autre gamin venait d'arriver, accompagné d'un autre petit garçon, qui en les voyants sourit à pleine dents. Ces gamins se croyaient sauvés. Ils coururent vers eux, et Sasuke les regarda faire. C'est là qu'il vit l'une de ces araignées courir vers eux et sauter sur le plus grand. Il mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. À coté de lui, la gamine n'en respirait plus, totalement traumatisée. Toutefois, ce qui fit bouger Sasuke fut de voir le petit garçon qui tentait désespérément de sauver son aîné, il hurlait à cette bête de lâcher son grand frère, il la frappait de ses poings mais ne lui faisait rien. Sasuke se mit à courir, envoya un kunai dans celle qui était sur le point de sauter sur le petit gamin et posa sa main sur celle posée sur le visage de l'enfant qui pleurait.

-Tu vas avoir mal un instant, résiste.

Il envoya une décharge électrique, et la bête se contracta si violement qu'elle se coupa elle-même une partie de ses pattes contre le kusanagi qu'il avait placé entre le visage de l'enfant et ses longs membres. Il la lui enleva, et le gamin qui avait les dents serrées se mit à pleurer, tellement il était horrifié. Son petit frère le prit dans ses bras, et Sasuke les regarda longuement, alors qu'il se remettait de la charge électrique de laquelle il venait de survivre.

-Y'a-t-il d'autres survivants ?

Les deux gamins firent non de la tête, et il leur fit signe de le suivre. Il retourna vers la petite et la prit dans ses bras, tout comme le plus petit des deux garçons. L'autre après tout avait un bandeau accroché au bras. Il ne se trompa pas, il le suivit en sautant à ses cotés avec très peu de maladresse sans doute due aux chocs, et après être montés sur l'animal, ils redécollèrent. Quelques instants ils tournèrent en rond au dessus du village, et il demanda au faucon de hurler pour faire sortir d'éventuel survivants. Il n'y en avait pas, il ne sentait personne, et ce fut ces bêtes qui lui répondirent du noir où elles se cachaient. Tant pis pour ceux qui ne se seraient pas montrés, Sasuke demanda à son oiseau de monter plus haut et de continuer vers le Nord.

Les gamins étaient heureux de s'en aller de là, et en même temps très triste d'avoir tout perdu. Sasuke leur demanda juste leurs noms, apprenant ainsi qu'il avait à faire avec un Kaoru, un Keita, et une Suzuru. Les enfants étaient épuisés, mais ne pouvaient dormir sous peine de tomber de l'animal, et le plus petit se reposa sur le torse de son aîné. Sasuke le regarda faire, restant plonger dans se grand silence qui le caractérisait tant lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Cette image le fit plisser les yeux, et il demanda à son faucon de s'arrêter dans une place haute. Ayant posés plusieurs pièges pour prévenir le moindre risque, il s'endormit en plein soleil et laissa les gamins faire de même. Tous avaient besoin de repos, et la nuit n'était plus destinée à dormir car ces bêtes sortaient.

Ce fut un bruissement qui le tira du pays des songes, et Sasuke découvrit le plus jeune du groupe penché sur le sac de provision. Il avait une barre chocolatée entre les dents et cherchait autre chose à se mettre dans la panse. Sasuke se rendit près de lui et y prit un pain fourré qu'il lui mit dans la main, avec un jus, et prit place juste à coté de lui, mangeant à son tour tout en le regardant faire.

-Keita ?

Kaoru venait de se réveiller, et vint vers eux après un petit instant de panique qui ne se calma qu'en voyant les grands yeux ambrés de son cadet se poser sur lui. Sasuke lui donna de quoi manger, puis invoqua de nouveau son faucon. Suzuru n'accepta aucune denrée, ayant l'air pâle et un peu malade. Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil, pensant utiliser son sharingan pour mieux voir, mais Keita vint s'accrocher à lui, lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Cet enfant ne savait pas combien il pouvait être rongé de haine et de douleur, combien il pouvait penser à tuer des enfants aussi jeunes que lui s'ils venaient de Konoha. Il posa sa main sur son crâne, et ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour monter sur le nouveau faucon, un peu plus grand que l'ancien mais à l'œil tout aussi vif. Ils firent route vers le Nord, les gamins lui ayant demandés d'être déposer dans un autre petit village. Sasuke doutait sincèrement y voir quelqu'un de vivant, et il les laissa voir ces choses qui se mirent à courir dans les bois sous eux dans la nuit étoilée, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils ne vivaient encore que parce qu'ils étaient dans le ciel avec lui.

Il avait fait s'asseoir Suzuru juste à coté de lui, et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer avec elle. Elle résista autant que possible, mais s'accrocha bientôt à lui, pleurant de douleur et cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Elle en avait un. Les deux garçons parlèrent assez fort, paniquant, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait mal, et ils ne firent silence qu'en voyant Sasuke l'attraper par le col et la soulever dans le vide. Il lui jeta juste un coup d'œil, et déjà les siens commençaient à se faire lointains. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il l'envoya plus loin, les deux autres enfants, en particulier le plus grand, se pencha pour lui tendre la main comme s'il aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Sasuke leur barra la route de son avant bras. Elle hurla de peur en sentant le vide, mais cela se changea si vite en un cri de douleur pur sous le regard épouvanté de deux garçons. Son torse éclaté venait de libérer l'une de ces choses qui tenta de sauter vers eux.

D'un geste rapide et précis il lui envoya un des shuriken dont regorgé l'un de ses poignets, tuant la bête qui chuta librement avec la jeune fille. Elle s'écrasa au sol et la bête non loin d'elle, mais il ne permit pas à son invocation de descendre vérifier sa mort, il savait de toute façon qu'elle était morte. Kaoru était en train de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire qu'il fallait la sauver, qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans elle, et le faucon qui tournait en rond depuis que Sasuke avait jeté par-dessus bord poussa un long cri strident. Sasuke soupira, attrapa violement l'arrière du crâne du plus âgé des deux et le pencha vers le vide pour lui montrer ce qu'il y avait. Des Aliens tournaient en contrebas, certains cherchant comment les atteindre, et il conclu par un :

-Une fois que vous êtes pris par une de ces choses, c'est trop tard, elles te déposeront dans le torse l'une de ces choses qui grandira et qui te tuera en sortant de toi.

-Mais…

-Mais rien. On ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, et à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir aussi, tais-toi.

-…

-Tu as quelqu'un sur qui veiller…et pour ça il te faudra vivre longtemps.

Kaoru attrapa Keita contre lui, et son frère serra ses poings sur les vêtements de son aîné. Sasuke savait qu'il ne dirait plus d'inepties sur le fait de sauver un cadavre qu'il n'avait connu que deux jours à peine. En temps de guerre, en temps de désastre de cette ampleur, on ne pouvait récupérer tous les corps lorsqu'ils étaient dans le camp ennemi. Encore moins lorsque l'adversaire n'avait aucune pitié ni aucune morale et qu'il ne réclamait pas lui-même ses propres morts. C'était peut être inhumain, mais c'était ainsi, ça permettait aux vivants de ne pas se mettre en danger malgré la douleur. Sasuke ferma les yeux et il demanda à son faucon d'accélérer.

En quelques heures ils arrivèrent au petit village suivant, près de la frontière d'avec Suna et le survolèrent. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de le faire pour savoir ce qui s'y passait, les cris que le vent portait au loin étaient un très bon indicateur de la terreur que vivaient les habitants de ce hameau. Les poings des enfants s'accrochèrent à sa tunique, et Sasuke dévia sa route, décidant de survoler la région pour voir l'évolution de ces monstres. C'est là qu'il sentit un chakra qu'il connaissait et qui le fit se diriger vers le désert.

Au pays du Vent, au village de Suna, la situation avait empirée dès le retour de Gaara. La nouvelle Reine naquit d'un chat, et elle se nicha dans une vieille maison inhabitée surdimensionnée, alors que le pondeur dont elle était issue fut retrouvé mort dans une ruelle pleine de poubelles. Les deux autres pondeurs s'étaient pour l'un, fait analyser après avoir pondu, et l'autre était mort après que l'on ait voulu l'arracher de sa proie alors qu'il s'était introduit en elle et n'avait pas fini sa ponte. Gaara avait observé de près ce qui c'était passé, et ne sentait pas du tout cette situation, envoyant de suite un message à Konoha pour les prévenir d'une possible invasion de monstres rompant. Il reçu à peine deux heures après un message de Tsunade qui le prévenait de ce qu'elle avait appris.

Le lendemain des membres de son village se firent attaqués par ces mêmes bêtes, et à chaque fois qu'ils les séparaient de ces immenses mains qu'ils eurent tôt fait d'appeler eux aussi pondeur, les victimes mourraient. Quand ils ne le faisaient pas, elles mourraient aussi, dans d'atroces souffrances alors qu'elles donnaient vie à des monstres. À leurs dépends ils apprirent leurs particularités, sur leur sang, leurs sens, le temps d'incubation et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Il comprit très vite que si de si nombreux pondeurs voyaient le jour, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui leurs donnait vie, et il la chercha, cette immonde mère, alors que ses fils qui passaient ses filets se répandaient et tuaient son peuple.

Le quatrième jour, ça s'était répandu à une telle vitesse que les morts s'étaient élevés à une centaine, et les disparus n'avaient pas été en reste. Et puis, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver le nid, ne pouvant tous les protéger, il avait décidé de demander à tout homme valide de chercher. À l'aube du sixième jour un long cri se fit entendre, et comme une armée, ces bêtes ravagèrent au triple son village alors que dans toute sa splendeur la Mère sortie de sa cachette. Ayant pondu le nombre maximum de ses œufs, elle n'avait plus obligation de se cacher, et elle sortie en détruisant l'habitation où elle s'était jusque là cachée.

L'homme perdait encore du terrain, et son cri s'élevait si fortement dans le village qu'il entrait en résonnance avec celui de la bête.

De sa terrasse, Gaara avait entendu un hurlement inhumain et vu un nuage de sable et de poussière s'élever haut dans les airs. Des cris envahirent cette zone du village, et le jeune chef se sentit glacé au fond de lui-même. Ces gens qui étaient pour lui comme une famille aujourd'hui étaient en danger, et n'écoutant même pas ceux de son propre sang, il sauta par-dessus la balustrade, créant un nuage de sable qui le guida jusqu'à la zone sinistrée.

Son nuage tournoya dans les airs et le laissa analyser la situation. L'endroit était attaqué par de nombreuses bêtes qui ne cherchaient pas à tuer, mais à ramener leurs proies dans les décombres de l'habitation. Elles se battaient à plusieurs contre ces ninjas expérimentés qui se défendaient becs et ongles, usant de ces techniques qui leur avaient tant de fois sauver la vie. Certains à bouts de force se battaient avec des armes, restant en position de faiblesse quant au sang acide de ces choses. Mais Gaara ne pouvait vraiment s'attarder sur le sort de ses hommes, car autre chose avait retenu son attention, quelque chose d'autant plus grand et dangereux qui se profilait pour le moment sous la forme d'une silhouette sombre cachée dans la poussière et le sable. Et cette chose était ce qui hurlait et glaçait le sang par la même occasion.

Un long museau bombé et arrondit, noir comme la nuit, s'avança, bientôt suivit par un long bras fin et finement ciselé. La bête lança un nouvel hurlement, découvrant sa gueule supplantée d'une langue fine et longue qui se terminait par une autre bouche dentée elle aussi. Certaines de ses dents étaient plus longues mais n'étaient sans doute pas moins acérées que les plus petites. Son corps était finement dessiné, et chacune de ses pattes se finissaient par de longilignes griffes noire. Elle semblait souffrir et sa rage n'en était qu'optimum, sa queue interminable et fine se terminait par un pique si pointu qu'il n'avait rien à envier à ses griffes. Courbées en deux elle se redressa, révélant sa taille dans toute sa splendeur, laissant remarquer sur ses flancs le dessin irrégulier de deux fines traînées marron clair, presque translucide.

Elle découvrit ses dents, grognant de plus en plus fort, puis poussa un de ces cris qui figèrent les hommes. Cette mère allait défendre ses enfants, mais Gaara n'était pas près de la laisser faire. Lui aussi il se devait de protéger sa famille. Il fit signe à son frère de pousser les ninjas à se battre, et se mit entre eux et cette femelle enragée qu'il fixa. Comme tous bons combattants ils se jaugèrent longuement, attendant de voir qui attaquerait le premier, qui laisserait une ouverture dans sa garde. Seulement, cette bête ne connaissait pas tout de ces hommes, ils n'appartenaient pas au commun des mortels. Écartant les bras, le Kazekage créa de nombreux clones de sable, mais l'instinct poussé de cette chose étaient d'un niveau supérieur. Enfant d'un grand ninja et d'un bijuu, ayant déjà en elle le passé génétique d'une femme d'exception et de sa race, elle avait en plus naquit d'un animal aux sens poussés.

Avec grâce elle se déplaçait, bougeant sa queue comme celle du chat dont elle était issue et dont les deux longues pointes de sa couronne ne faisaient que renforcer l'image féline. D'un coup de queue elle en balaya plusieurs et en planta un qu'elle souleva haut dans les airs. Gaara sut qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère et ne tenta pas le moins du monde un corps à corps, surtout qu'il savait que s'il la blessait, cette chose répandrait son affreux sang. Mais elle était bien plus rapide que sa masse le laissait présager, vraiment trop. Il évita de justesse ses crocs qui se refermèrent là où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant, et sa queue apparue juste dans son angle mort. Gaara se protégea à temps, s'enfermant dans une boule de sable, mais le choc ne fut pas moindre. La pointe de sa queue venait de se ficher dans son bouclier, le transperçant et stoppant à juste quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il se sentit alors soulevé, secoué d'avant en arrière et il décolla, détruisant un pan de maison en s'y écrasant violemment. Secoué à l'intérieur, un peu de sable s'effrita, et il vit un pondeur vouloir entrer par ce trou qui venait de se créer. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant, et il le vit décoller, entendant la voix de sa sœur qui lui hurlait de se relever rapidement car la Mère arrivait sur eux.

Trop tard.

Sa puissante main s'abattit sur le cocon de sable, le faisant éclater, et plaqua douloureusement Gaara au sol. Sa longue gueule descendait à présent sur lui, s'ouvrant lentement, affamée de l'entendre hurler à la mort sa pitié, sa langue s'arma sous le regard rond du Kazekage qui entendit sa sœur au loin. D'un geste sec sa langue lui éclata le front, juste au niveau du signe amour, lui enlevant une vie…qu'il n'avait pas. Ce n'était qu'une coquille de sable qui se désagrégea, et Gaara était en réalité derrière elle. Une main de sable géante, toujours assimilable au démon qui l'avait habité, attrapa la bête qui gigota et grogna, balançant sa queue et sa langue pour briser sa prison qui se maintenait en place. Gaara n'avait plus qu'à l'écrabouiller, mais elle résistait étonnamment bien à la pression et il les sentit venir.

Ses enfants, ceux qui pullulaient depuis des nuits dans ce village, sortirent de leurs cachettes, abandonnèrent les combats commencer pour voler au secours de leur mère. Ils sautèrent sur Gaara, certains le mordant vulgairement alors que d'autres tentèrent de planter leurs langues en lui. Son seul renfort pour l'en débarrasser fut Temari, car il ne pouvait se déconcentrer de la tâche qu'il accomplissait, et chercha à l'écraser encore plus. Elle hurla, dévoilant l'intérieur de sa gueule, et les Aliens étant restés à l'extérieur se détournèrent de leurs proies pour rejoindre leur mère tant aimée qui continuait de les appeler. Les ninjas auraient pu se retirer, prendre se temps là pour panser leurs blessures, mais eux aussi avaient des liens dans se village et en étaient dépendant. Sans perdre un instant ils suivirent les Aliens, les attaquèrent et les gênèrent pour que leur chef ne soit libre de ses mouvements. Toutefois, en contrepartie, des sacrifices eurent lieux. L'imprudence de cette précipitation avait valu des morts douloureuse mais rapide, les bêtes autant que les hommes étaient déchaînées, et Gaara hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Ce fut sa sœur qui lui hurla de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Cela fut comme un électrochoc pour lui, et se laissant protéger, ayant compris qu'il n'arrivait à rien seul, il laissa son chakra gonfler encore, encore, au point qu'il fut comme entouré par une aura où se mêla du sable et du vent. La terre autour d'eux vibrait, mais ses ninjas étaient prêts à mourir pour sauver ceux qui leurs étaient cher et leur chef avait leur confiance la plus totale. L'effort était tel que Gaara en suait à grosse goutte et que son visage perdit encore quelques couleurs, alors que son esprit allait loin de ces cris de douleurs et de colère, loin de ce carnage et de ces combats. Il cherchait à ne faire qu'un avec sa technique.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, les quelques rares femmes et enfants enfermés chez eux, et les rares blessés, virent se rassembler tout le sable alentour. Il grossissait toujours plus, prenant forme, et un buste majestueux se dessina. Un double géant de Gaara s'élevait à présent devant le bâtiment et se mut pour en décapiter le toit, passa sa main à l'intérieur vers la bête immense toujours maintenue par la main de sable digne de Shukaku. Elle l'enveloppa et la souleva, la ramenant vers l'endroit d'où elle était sortie, et le double de sable la déchiqueta comme une simple forme de papier, faisant fi de ses cris de douleurs. Ses enfants hurlèrent en l'entendant mourir, et leur rage se fit encore plus grande. Et alors qu'ils allaient s'attaquer aux shinobis, le sol bougea, se ramena en vague vers le Gaara de sable.

Les hommes ne bougèrent plus alors que chaque Alien se fit prendre dans un cocon de sable qui le mena vers leur mère, et il les broya une fois revenu au nid où il les ensevelit profondément, emportant avec lui les débris d'habitation et le cadavre de la géante. Il y tassa son sable comme un tombeau et y fit circuler une dernière fois son chakra en même temps que son golem de sable rendait l'âme en retombant en un immense tas de sable au sol qu'il tassa. Le village en trembla, mais il n'y avait plus trace de ces choses, et le silence en était presque aussi angoissant. Le premier cri qui retentit fut celui de Temari qui avait vu les yeux de son cadet se révulser avant de s'écrouler sans force. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le prit contre elle, lui caressant ses cheveux et le suppliant de ne pas mourir. Son chakra était si bas, son souffle pratiquement imperceptible, et elle se mit à pleurer en le suppliant de rester, que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Kankuro s'inquiéta et demanda à ceux tenant encore debout d'aider leurs camarades. C'est là qu'arrivèrent ceux qui n'étaient pas ninjas, armés de tout ce qui aurait pu servir d'armes à leurs yeux. Ils tremblaient de peur mais venaient d'hurler en arrivant qu'ils préféraient mourir en défendant le village qu'en attendant que ces bêtes viennent les prendre dans leurs lits. C'est en se faisant qu'ils assistèrent à la victoire de ceux qu'ils avaient crus morts en voyant mourir le géant de sable, et ils accoururent pour aider ces hommes qui venaient de les sauver tous. Gaara fut amené d'urgence à l'hôpital pour s'y faire soigner d'urgence. Temari qui était son bras droit s'était pris une baffe de son autre frère, et depuis, elle gérait parfaitement son rôle, distribuant les ordres. Il fallut quelques heures et un soleil haut dans le ciel pour qu'une clameur s'élève dans le village, et cette dernière monta très haut lorsqu'on annonça que le Kazekage était encore vivant et nécessitait du repos. Rassurés, l'Homme avait commencé à soigner ses plaies.

S'ils savaient.

Tout pondeur n'était pas mort, tout Alien non plus. Temari avait finis sa tâche, et Kankuro lui avait demandé de prendre du repos, mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle avait vu combien son petit frère s'était donné dans cette bataille, donnant pratiquement sa vie pour protéger tout son monde. Alors lorsqu'elle ne supervisait rien, elle avait la sensation de l'abandonner et de le trahir, c'est pourquoi elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Oui, sa chambre, car l'hôpital n'avait plus de lit, et qu'ils les gardaient que pour les cas les plus grave. Alors une fois soigné, elle et Kankuro avaient décidés de ramener le corps endormi de leur cadet dans sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'elle y entra son cœur cessa de battre.

Dans le lit de son frère gisait un pondeur.

Son corps trembla, mais sa volonté était de fer. Temari sortie un long kunai et courut jusqu'au lit, s'y jeta et planta la bête. Aucune réaction de celle-ci, elle était déjà morte, et le cœur de la blonde se brisa. Elle avait faillit, elle n'avait pas protégé son petit frère, cette bête l'avait pris pendant son sommeil et était mort en donnant la vie. Ses larmes lui ravagèrent le visage, et elle poussa un cri horrible que Kankuro entendit depuis le bureau de Gaara où il se trouvait pour rédiger une lettre à destination de Konoha. Il accourut aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes, et en voyant le tableau, il comprit la scène. Sa sœur en le voyant l'implora des yeux de lui dire que tout était faux, mais Kankuro ne pouvait lui sortir un mensonge aussi gros.

Quand Gaara se réveilla, sa poitrine lui fit mal, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiéta réellement. Il se trouvait dans sa petite calèche et à coté de lui sa sœur essayait de lui cacher ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi il se trouvait hors de son village, et maladroitement il tenta de la rassurer ce qui la fit pleurer de nouveau. Un de ses hommes toqua alors et ouvrit la porte en marche, s'excusant de son intrusion et lui tendant un parchemin. Son frère lui y expliquait la situation.

Il garderait le village pour lui, Temari veillerait sur lui, et à cause de ce qu'il avait dans le corps, il avait demandé de l'aide à Konoha, ce que Gaara ne trouva pas du tout être une bonne idée. Car si cette chose naissait, ce qui c'était produit à Suna risquait de revoir le jour à Konoha, et il ne voulait pas ça. Pourtant, devant les larmes de sa sœur, il décida de l'écouter et de ne pas rentrer au village. Ce que Gaara ne lui révéla pas, c'est qu'il garda à sa portée de quoi en finir avec sa vie s'il sentait cette chose vouloir sortir de lui.

Sasuke avait sentit ce chakra qu'il connaissait, et son faucon fila dans la direction qu'il pointa. Scrutant le sable à l'aspect fantomatique sous la lune bientôt pleine, Sasuke devina un petit cortège. Une voiturette tirée par deux chevaux affolés, quelques hommes qui se battaient, et se chakra qu'il sentait. Sasuke alla jusqu'à eux, et son oiseau tournoya comme un vautour guettant un futur cadavre. Les tripes d'un homme se répandirent autour de lui, et il chercha à se finir avec eux, lançant une dernière attaque explosive qui ne servit pas son camp, la voiturette se renversant. Temari en sortie telle une furie, balayant ces choses à grand renfort de vent, invoquant sa belette et lui hurlant de rester hors de porter d'éventuel jet de sang.

Il n'y avait avec eux que quatre ninjas et une autre kunoichi. Cette dernière se reçut un coup de griffe en pleine face, et un Alien envoya son sang sur elle après s'être fait découpé par Kamatari, la faisant hurler de douleur. Un autre homme était sur le point de mourir lui aussi, et Gaara chercha à concentrer son chakra. C'était lui que Sasuke avait sentit, et il voyait bien que le flux de son chakra était perturbé. Et le sable dans son dos était en train de se soulever, révélant là où ces bêtes s'étaient cachées jusque là en attendant leur heure. Elle était plus grande que les autres mais n'avaient pas la taille d'une Reine pour autant, et cet Alien déroula sa queue plus imposante que celles de ses compagnons, elle n'était pas rigide au contraire. A son bout Sasuke vit apparaître un œuf de taille plus réduite même s'il n'avait lui jamais vu d'où ces choses venaient. Cette chose venait de pondre un œuf, semblant souffrir énormément de cet acte, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et l'œuf s'ouvrait déjà libérant un mini pondeur. Il se mit à courir vers un des hommes, et malgré sa taille, cette chose n'en semblait pas moins forte.

Les aider ?

Pourquoi pas ? Sasuke venait de faire quelques signes, et le ciel s'éclaira d'une boule de feu qui resta en suspend tel un soleil, et alors que tous levèrent la tête vers lui, il envoya vers ses cibles totalement visible, des kunais fais d'électricité qui les transpercèrent proprement et les tuèrent sur le coup. Le groupe de Suna ne sut comment réagir. Certes, les monstres étaient morts, mais il y en avait un autre…qui venait de les aider ?

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-…

-Alors vous aussi vous en êtes infestés ?

-Quoi ?

-Le sud est rempli de ces bêtes, Kawa et Takumi sont à rayer de la carte, deux petits villages environnants aussi…j'ai aussi entendu dire que Kumo n'existe plus et que le Nord est encore moins sur que le Sud…et en passant par ici j'ai senti ton chakra Gaara.

-Appelle-le Kazekage sama !

-Kazekage hein…hahahaha, tu prends trop exemple sur la Dobe, tu le sais ?

Temari était sur les nerfs, totalement perturbée, et entendre cet insolent s'adresser ainsi à son cadet et chef, l'énerva passablement. Elle fit reculer son éventail, assez pour créer en le rabattant un vent digne d'un cyclone, mais son frère la stoppa.

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidé Sasuke ?

-…bonne question…

-Dont la réponse est ?

-…rien.

-Venant de toi, il y aura toujours une raison.

Sasuke n'aima pas sa réponse et plissa des yeux, regrettant de les avoir aidés. Son expression était devenue hautaine et snob, et Gaara calma les esprits qui s'alertaient autour de lui. L'Uchiha n'était pas menaçant, sinon il aurait pu tous les tuer il y avait un instant, ou même juste regarder ces monstres le faire. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été le cas. Avait-il mis sa haine de coté, le temps de combattre cet ennemi commun ?

-Je m'excuse, tu m'aides et je te raille, je devrais te remercier…ce que je fais.

Humblement il baissa la tête vers cet homme qui était pourtant un nukenin reconnut, et ses hommes le regardèrent comme un fou. Cela pourtant marcha, Sasuke s'était calmé, il put le voir dans ses yeux en relevant la tête. Il pouvait les comprendre ces deux là, car n'y brillait plus cet élan de haine ou de mépris qu'il pouvait y avoir par moment. Non, c'était rien d'autre qu'un calme bien apparent qui s'y baignait.

-…j'étais sur le point d'aller à Konoha, histoire de voir si ces choses n'allaient pas me devancer dans ma vengeance.

-Quoi ? comment ça ?

-Huhu, je n'aimerai pas qu'elles me volent ce qu'on me doit.

-On est peut être sur le point de tous disparaître et tu penses encore à ta vengeance de merde !

Gaara qui n'était pas tactile mit son bras devant sa sœur, comme pour la protéger face à cette parole qu'elle venait de hurler au brun. Jamais ils n'avaient vu autant de haine sur le visage de l'Uchiha et ce dernier disparu de leur champ de vision. Sasuke s'était jeté au sol à une vitesse folle et venait de rejoindre Temari qui l'avait insulté, dégainant son katana pour la tuer. Ce fut un des hommes encore vivant qui para d'un long sabre incurvé, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que ses yeux se changèrent en un clignement, mais il stoppa dans son élan. Lentement il tourna la tête vers le village de Suna qui n'était pourtant pas visible, et ce simple geste alerta Gaara.

-Y avait-il encore des survivants dans votre village ?

Le groupe le regarda reprendre ses yeux normaux avant de tourner la tête vers l'horizon, et dans le noir ils virent certaines ombres se mouvoir félinement. Il y avait quelque chose…

-Ainsi vous comprendrez ma haine.

-Quoi ?

-Hahaha, si ces bêtes viennent à nous en tel nombre, c'est qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive là-bas.

Sasuke semblait très amusé de les voir comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il voyait le désespoir se peindre sur leur visage à mesure qu'ils en soupesaient la teneur et la véracité. Lui aussi avait agit comme cela plus jeune, puis il avait ressenti cette immense colère avec le temps qui l'avait amené à aujourd'hui. Voilà, ils comprenaient enfin…Il se recula de quelques pas et s'ouvrit le pouce avant d'invoquer un nouveau faucon encore plus grand que l'autre qu'il monta. Le groupe de Suna cherchait comment échapper à leur sort, mais ils ne voyaient pas. Gaara tenta un oiseau de sable mais n'y arriva pas. À vouloir se précipiter il n'arrivait pas à concentrer son chakra comme il fallait. Temari leva les yeux vers l'Uchiha, l'implorant presque.

-De l'aide peut-être ?

Le groupe se tourna vers lui, voyant ce qu'il proposait. Gaara hocha la tête et secoua Temari pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle buggua quelques secondes avant de se bouger pour l'aider en le portant à moitié pour le mener jusqu'à l'oiseau. Elle allait monter sur lui lorsque Sasuke s'éleva devant elle, revêtant ses sharingan et lui susurra :

-Moque-toi ne serait-ce qu'une fois de ma vengeance, et je te tuerai aussi Temari…mais je pense que tu peux comprendre en partie ce que cela fait de tout perdre…bien qu'il te reste encore quelques personnes ci-présentes.

Son air, son ton, tout était froid chez lui, et ça épouvantait la jeune femme car elle sentait être prête à le comprendre. Elle baissa piteusement la tête, peinée et honteuse, se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses larmes de rage, mais Sasuke ne lui demanda pas plus et la laissa monter sur l'oiseau qui prit son envol alors que la bête s'envolait. Les Aliens n'étaient plus très loin, et Sasuke les entendit parfaitement dire :

-Ils ont évolués…maintenant ils pondent eux-mêmes.

Il ne leur demanda rien de plus, sautant sur son autre faucon et reprenant sa place près des enfants qui se serrèrent dans son dos. Il attrapa le plus petit qu'il prit entre ses jambes, passa ses bras autour de son petit corps et l'espace d'un instant il leur offrit un air apaisé. L'autre plus grand se resserra dans son dos, et Sasuke releva la tête vers se groupe de pied cassé.

-Temari.

-O…oui !

-Puisque tu uses du vent, rends-toi utile.

D'un mouvement de menton il lui montra sa boule de feu, toujours aussi flamboyante et embrasée. Elle comprit, prépara sa meilleur attaque et l'envoya dans la boule qui se répandit comme une vraie mer de feu, s'abattant sur les bêtes présentes et les tuants dans d'atroces souffrances. Les autres entrèrent sous le sable pour s'en protéger, mais Sasuke avait bien compris que Gaara ne servirait à rien pour les éliminer. Ce dernier se tenait la poitrine, à moitié affalé dans les bras de sa sœur. Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de son faucon et lui murmura leur destination. Le cortège reprit sa route à destination de Konoha.

* * *

à suivre.

et merci aux 3 reviewers sur la cinquantaine de hit qu'il y a eu sur le premier chap. vous avez été courageux hahahahaha 3

la suite la semaine prochaine ;) ++


	3. Chapter 3: troisième vague

**Time has come human…**

Chap III : troisième vague.

Résumé : Les Aliens débarquent, Sasuke rencontre un groupe de survivant et les aide puis se dirige vers Konoha.

Les faucons avalèrent les kilomètres à une vitesse folle, et Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en arrière. Son autre frère était sans doute mort, tout comme le reste du village, mais ils ne les avaient pas vu, n'ayant eu que des présomptions. Peut être qu'ils vivaient encore, qu'ils les attendaient ? peut être qu'on pouvait encore en sauver ? mais elle savait que ces choses se seraient occupés des survivants ou que les pondeurs auraient déjà fait leurs boulots. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'effondrer. Son cœur lui disait de faire marche arrière, mais sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et puis…et puis son autre frère allait peut être mourir s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. À cette pensée, Temari vacilla, mais en voyant la main de son cadet se poser sur la sienne, elle se reprit juste avant de tressaillir violemment en voyant une grimace de douleur sur le visage habituellement serein de son frère.

L'aube se leva lorsque Konoha fut en vue, et Gaara jeta un œil sur leur sauveur. Sasuke était aussi calme qu'un mort, et cette haine dont il avait fait montre jusqu'alors ne semblait avoir été qu'un rêve. Ce dernier leur avait montré ces choses qui couraient librement au Pays de la Rivière, et elles étaient moins nombreuses dans les forêts denses du Feu…mais elles étaient néanmoins là. Les faucons tournoyèrent au dessus d'une place découverte, et Sasuke vérifia que tout n'y soit pas déjà fini. Des ninjas accoururent, et Sasuke fit signe à ses faucons de se poser.

En voyant qui était là, deux groupes ninjas se formèrent. L'un s'interposa entre l'Uchiha et ceux de Suna, et l'autre encercla Sasuke et les enfants qui s'accrochèrent à lui. Ce dernier baissa donc les yeux vers eux, passa sa main sur leurs crânes et leur demanda de ne pas le tenir, alors qu'il posa sa main sur le manche de sa lame. Les ninjas étaient prêts à l'attaquer, avant même de l'avoir écouter parler, et ce fut la voix faible de Gaara qui s'éleva :

-Ne le touchez pas, il nous a aidé.

Cela ne sembla pas convaincre le moins du monde, et ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, ne la baissant même pas lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de leur Hokage qui demandait ce qui se passait et qu'un retentissant :

-Sasuke !

Se fit entendre. Cette voix, il la connaissait, c'était celle de son premier coéquipier, l'abruti de première qui croyait en lui lorsque lui-même essayait de le tuer. La main de Tsunade s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, et elle analysa rapidement la situation. Devant elle se tenait le nukenin le plus recherché du moment par Konoha et les autres nations notamment, il ne fallait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait durant la réunion des Kages en pays neutre, mais ce qui la surprenait le plus était de le voir avec ces deux gamins aux basques. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Naruto se dégagea de sa poigne, fit quelques pas et le brun le regarda toujours de la même manière, calme et posé. Où était donc sa haine pour tous ceux-ci-présent ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous à Konoha, Sasuke ? toi qui disais que jamais tu n'y reviendrais !

Sasuke le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de les porter sur la nouvelle venue. Sakura était là, Kakashi et Sai sur les talons, et bientôt toute la jeune génération qu'il avait connu fut dans la foule. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de haine, pas que les leurs d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que cet idiot qui le regardait toujours de la même manière.

-Teme ?

Keita s'accrocha à sa jambe, et Sasuke abandonna la garde de son katana pour poser sa main sur son crâne. Il ne se forçait même pas à le rassurer, ça faisait partie de lui. Comme son frère avait pu dans le temps s'occuper de ses craintes, il faisait de même…alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Ça le titillait un peu. Le petit le regardait, et Sasuke posa ses yeux dans les siens et lui offrit un sourire qui dura à peine une petite seconde. Cela eut le don d'en arracher un à l'enfant. D'un sourire il pensait que tout irait bien, d'un sourire il était rassuré et se sentait plus fort. Il n'y avait rien de plus mensonger qu'un sourire.

-Kaoru, occupe-toi de ton frère.

Le plus grand des deux hocha de la tête et attrapa son cadet qui s'accrocha à lui. Tout deux restèrent juste à coté de Sasuke. Pour eux, Sasuke ne méritait pas tout ce tralala, mais ça n'était pas l'avis du reste du village. Les bras ballants, dans une pose que trop nonchalante, Sasuke fixa son ancien coéquipier.

-…Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la situation ? Konoha vaudrait encore moins que ce que je croyais ?

-Surveille ton langage gamin !

Ce terme le fit rire, et cela énerva encore plus Tsunade qui le lui avait dis. Serrant la mâchoire, elle eut envie de le frapper, mais savait que cet ennemi n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il ne reflétait pas du tout la délicatesse de son apparence physique. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos s'étala sur sa face.

-Ces choses sont partout, bientôt elles seront sur ce village si elles n'y sont déjà.

-…ces choses ? tu parles de ces monstres ?

-Non, du petit lapin blanc dans le buisson…

Naruto tiqua brusquement en se souvenant de cet évènement apparu lors de leur première mission voilà des années, et Sasuke croisa les bras sans pour autant le perdre du regard. C'est là que Tsunade remarqua ce chakra qu'elle connaissait, tout comme Naruto qui jusque là n'avait vu que l'Uchiha. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la droite et découvrirent derrière les ninjas le petit groupe de Suna. Gaara venait de se relever, se tenant tout de même un peu courbé, et sa sœur l'aidait à se maintenir dans cette position alors que les autres survivants cherchèrent à rester sur leurs gardes malgré la fatigue mentale qu'ils subissaient depuis des jours.

-Kazekage sama ?

-Gaara ?

Ce dernier repoussa sa sœur et fit quelques pas, mais faillit s'écrouler, et Naruto se porta à son aide, passant son bras en travers de ses épaules et posant sa main sur son flanc. Le jeune chef le remercia du coin des lèvres, contrarié de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout seul mais releva tout de même la tête. Ses traits étaient si fatigués que Naruto devina le contour de ses orbites, et il eut peur.

-Il nous a sauvés.

-Quoi ?

-Hokage sama, avez-vous mis au courant votre village tel que je vous avais dis de le faire ?

-Oui.

-Alors ces choses viennent d'anéantir mon village, je pensais en avoir tué la Mère, mais ces monstres ont survécus et nous on attaqués alors que je venais ici. Pire, elles ont évoluées…et alors que nous étions en train de nous faire avoir, Sasuke est arrivé.

-Mais…

-Il avait déjà ces deux enfants avec lui, il les a ramené d'autres villages. Le pays de la Rivière n'est plus, celui de la Foudre non plus, mes espions à Oto sont injoignables et mes autres ninjas en couvertures dans d'autres régions ne me contactent plus depuis des jours…pour l'instant le seul contact qu'il me reste, c'est Konoha.

Gaara se mit à tousser violemment avant de s'attraper le torse à pleine main. Il souffrait comme jamais, sa face le révélait parfaitement, et il ne tenait debout que grâce à l'aide de Naruto. Temari s'avança alors, complètement choquée, sa voix un peu trop stridente le montrant tout comme le fait qu'elle n'était pas sure d'elle comme à son habitude :

-Je vous en supplie Hokage-sama, sauvez mon frère ! s'il vous plaît !

Temari avait les larmes au bord des yeux et ne put retenir quelques larmes qu'elle essuya rageusement. Tsunade fixa cette jeune femme si fière et reporta son regard sur son frère. Son combat lui avait été reporté, et si un village tel que Suna avait finalement due rendre les armes, alors il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Shizune, Sakura, occupez-vous du Kazekage. Temari, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, je vais avoir besoin de tous les détails de ce qu'il c'est passé entre votre message et votre arrivée. Sasuke Uchiha…

Son silence s'éternisait alors qu'elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, le jaugeant. Naruto était suspendue à ses lèvres, et le brun se décida finalement à la pousser à la parole par un :

-Hn ? qui la fit tiquer.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser te promener dans les rues de Konoha librement.

Le brun la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire de fou et de remettre sa main sur le manche de son sabre et d'y enrouler ses doigts.

-Baa-chan !

-Tu vas me dire de lui faire confiance Naruto ? à ce gamin qui n'a aucune parole ? il risque de nous poignarder dans le dos à n'importe quel moment. Regarde, une parole qu'il n'aime pas et il se prépare déjà à dégainer.

-Mais vous êtes en train de l'agresser !

Et voilà, ce baka de blond était encore de son coté. Vraiment, par moment il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller et le voir continuer à le suivre. Naruto était en train de laisser passer Gaara de son épaule à celle de Lee, alors que Shikamaru s'était approché de Temari. Sakura avait l'air désespérée entre son coéquipier et son maître, et se faisait ignorer de ces deux là.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la voix calme de Sasuke qui contrastait superbement avec le rire qu'il avait eu juste avant. Le sourire qu'il avait disparu comme par magie, montrant vraiment son instabilité mentale du moment. De tels extrêmes étaient dangereux pour tous ceux qui vivaient ici.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Dites moi vous ce que vous voulez me faire.

Tsunade réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Des gardes seraient inutiles, ce gamin avait une puissance égale à un Naruto en pleine forme, peut être plus, peut être un peu moins, mais c'était un risque réel. Elle ne pouvait le restreindre car elle voyait qu'il se défendrait becs et ongles et qu'une partie du village risquait encore d'y passer. En fait, elle eut beau retourner l'information encore et encore, elle ne pouvait s'occuper de lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Sasuke voyait quelle cherchait comment assurer la protection de son village au maximum et combien sa venue n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle ne pouvait se focaliser sur lui car il y avait plus urgent ailleurs pour le moment. Il y avait toujours plus urgent qu'un Uchiha, n'est ce pas ? il voulait les voir souffrir comme lui, mais seul il ne pourrait pas y réussir…alors qu'il avait vu de quoi ces bêtes étaient capables. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait y survivre, mais si tous devaient mourir, alors il en serait le dernier rien que pour les voir souffrir, et se tiendrait sur la montagne de cadavres et de désespoir qu'il en résulterait avant de rendre l'âme…oui, il serait au sommet.

-En attendant de pouvoir vous détruire moi-même, je mettrais ma haine de coté deux heures.

-Atta, j'ai pas de montre, faut que je lance mon chrono.

-Ne me demande pas si gentiment de commencer par toi, Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke avait laissé tomber sa tête sur le coté pour regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux, et un fin sourire vint éclairer ses traits avant de repartir aussi vite. De nouveau son attitude était grave, et il revint à Tsunade qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ce gamin. S'il avait voulu attaquer il l'aurait déjà fait, il aurait pu tuer un Kage en chemin, et ces gamins aussi, il aurait pu faire beaucoup de chose, mais elle le savait sournois et se doutait qu'il devait juste attendre le bon moment. Peut-être même qu'il attendait d'être dans le village pour y faire une brèche et permettre à ces choses d'entrer. Naruto lui laissa le temps de penser en l'entendant lui demander :

-Alors tu viens nous sauver ?

-Hahahaha, amusant.

-Alors quoi ?

-…On va tous mourir, ça je le sais…pas besoin que l'on me fasse un dessin, alors je suis venu contempler votre fin. Autant mourir en me faisant plaisir.

-Tu abandonnes toujours trop tôt !

-C'est toi qui ne sait pas quand jeter l'éponge Naruto…t'as jamais pigé ça.

-Nii-san.

Sasuke se figea en entendant se mot, et il baisa la tête vers les deux enfants toujours figés à coté de lui. Keita était au bord des larmes et reniflait pour se retenir de pleurer. Il avait comprit sa phrase et le fait qu'il ne pensait voir personne survivre. Et ce que Naruto remarqua lui, fut l'expression de son compagnon. Sasuke était complètement perdu face à ces deux là, mais ne l'était sans doute qu'inconsciemment. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, et ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de son cou fin, se blottissant contre lui et cherchant du réconfort. Kaoru se rapprocha de lui, et Sasuke posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. Ces deux enfants avaient réussis à l'atteindre comme lui-même n'avait jamais réussi, et Naruto en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

-En isolement, dans une cellule qui supprimera tes capacités tant que tu y resteras. Tu n'y seras qu'un simple humain là-dedans.

-Hmpf, et lorsque ce sera fini, vous viendrez me buter sans cérémonie pendant que je serais toujours sans défenses.

-On ne fera pas ça !

Naruto avait hurlé au point de faire sursauter les enfants, et Sasuke planta ses billes charbon dans les siennes azures.

-Hn…A moins que ces bêtes gagnent et viennent elles même me déloger tu veux dire ?

-…Sasuke, je

En voyant la tête de Naruto qui cherchait lui aussi à présent une solution à son cas, Sasuke ne put faire autrement que rire de nouveau ce qui glaça le sang de l'assemblée présente.

-J'accepte.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes sourde ? j'ai dis que j'acceptais de rester dans votre cellule, mais j'y mets mes conditions.

-…qui sont ?

Tsunade ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre dire ces mots et pensait soit le voir repartir pour revenir au moment le moins opportun, soit tenter de suite de tous les tuer avant de se faire distancer par ces monstres.

-Je garde mon sabre avec moi et toutes mes affaires. Ainsi, lorsque je commencerai à entendre vos cris de désespoirs, je serais prêt à les recevoir, et je viendrais vous voir souffrir et profiter du spectacle. Je veux être le dernier à mourir pour voir sur vos visages votre haine envers ces choses lorsque vous comprendrez la douleur et la colère que procure la perte de tout ce que à quoi l'on tient.

-Tu es…ignoble…te repaître ainsi de la douleur des gens de ton village natal !

-Hahahaha, merci, mais l'on m'a fait devenir ce que je suis.

-…ce n'est…

-Ne me balancez pas cette merde au visage ou je risque de vouloir tous vous buter de suite.

Tsunade fulminait de s'être ainsi fait fermer le clapet, mais ce gamin n'avait pas tort, et elle le savait tout comme il en était lui-même conscient. Cependant, la faute n'était pas générale au village, ne concernant qu'une partie de celui-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa haine avait pu ainsi s'étendre à chaque être du village.

-Alors tu vas te laisser enfermer sans remue-ménage ?

-Kukuku, tant que je ne croise pas le chemin de deux personnes en particulier, je pense être en mesure de garder mon calme.

Depuis le début de leur échange, il n'avait pas baissé sa garde, cela même s'il ne les regardait pas toujours ou s'occupait de ces enfants. Il leur faisait sentir qu'une attaque serait contrée et renvoyée de par sa seule présence. C'était peut être son assurance ? Cette attitude fière autrement ? ou ce calme apparent à peine troubler par ces rires qu'il avait eu ? en tout cas, son chakra était resté jusque là le même et il en imposait. Naruto vint se planter devant lui, lui donnant l'impression de lui demander s'il pensait à tout cela sérieusement et comme d'habitude, celui-ci arriva à lire en lui. Il détestait ça, il détestait le voir sourire ainsi après qu'il eut lu en lui. Comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions, comme s'il pouvait encore lui faire confiance et que rien n'avait changé. Cet abruti…il voulait le briser.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais ?

-Lorsque cela commencera, viens donc ouvrir ma cage.

Sasuke réinstalla Keita contre lui, et il fit signe à Tsunade qu'il allait les suivre. Elle ouvrit la marche, et désigna ceux qui les suivraient, ordonnant aux autres de retourner à leurs postes. Ino s'approcha de lui, tendant les bras à l'enfant pour le prendre, mais le petit ficha sa face dans le cou du brun qui passa ses yeux du gamin à elle. Elle qui lui avait tant de fois dis l'aimer avait tant de méfiance dans le regard. Il la méprisait aussi, et suivit Tsunade en l'ignorant superbement, ne lui confiant pas l'enfant. Kaoru le suivit, attrapant sa main de la sienne, la serrant étroitement. Elle était moite, et il comprit combien la situation leur faisait peur. Leur mentir et leur dire que tout irait bien ? ça ne servirait à rien. Tant qu'ils ne demanderaient pas, il ne choisirait ni de mentir, ni de leurs dire la vérité. Naruto se planta de son coté libre et le regarda droit dans les yeux qu'il avait posé sur lui.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, ils ne passeront pas.

-Kukuku, alors quand vous aurez tué la centaine de bêtes qui parcoure le pays, si ce n'est plus, viens donc ouvrir ma cage pour que ce ne soit pas le village qui me finisse.

-Ils ne feront pas ça.

Toujours cette détermination folle et cette capacité à ne douter de personne. S'il devenait Kage, ce n'était pas sur que ce village vive bien longtemps. Et l'air fatigué, Sasuke soupira même, juste avant de lui glisser :

-N'oublis pas comment ils t'ont traités enfant Naruto… à ton contraire je ne fais plus rien pour leur plaire.

Voilà, Naruto voyait où il voulait en venir et à ses yeux, il pouvait voir qu'il leur cherchait une excuse. Naruto put voir une lueur amusée dans le regard de son ami, et surtout, il put voir le regard en coin des enfants sur lui. Ces deux là avaient peur, mais ils lui donnaient l'impression de vouloir aider son compagnon.

-…on les repoussera et après, je voudrais que l'on parle.

-Après, après…

-Naruto en eut marre de l'entendre douter, et il lui écrasa son poing dans l'épaule, lui lançant un regard courroucé qui répondit en parfaite symbiose à celui du brun.

-Hmpf.

-Parfaitement.

Naruto avait envi de lui dire que s'il ne donnait pas envi aux gens de croire en lui, alors jamais ils ne lui donneraient cette chance. Mais en même temps, il se rappelait très bien de comment avait été traité Sasuke enfant, ça avait été différent de lui, et pourtant il avait mal tourné à son contraire. Ne trouvant pas les mots qui auraient pu convaincre son ami, il laissa sa main retomber, croisant le regard apeuré de l'enfant. Si cet enfant aimait Sasuke, alors c'est qu'il pouvait encore être bon, et c'est en pensant cela qu'il les laissa passer devant lui pour continuer vers les cellules.

Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'aux cellules souterraine de Konoha, et une fois devant celle qui lui était dédiée, Sasuke voulut déposer Keita au sol, mais ce dernier s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Il lui murmura dans plusieurs sanglots au creux de l'oreille qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul, et la main de Kaoru se resserra dans la sienne. Sasuke ferma les yeux, comme se faisant à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait en sauvant ces deux gamins, comme si cela avait été une erreur. Lentement il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé, et il fixa Naruto droit dans les yeux.

Que voulait-il lui dire ? L'Uchiha ne lui laissa pas le temps de deviner, et il entra dans la pièce froide et noire avec les deux enfants. On lui alluma la lumière depuis l'extérieur et il découvrit une petite pièce inconfortable. Déposant Keita sur la plaque de métal qui servait de lit, il entendit Naruto lui dire qu'il repasserait avec des couvertures et de quoi manger. Le brun approuva de son bruit de gorge habituel et se laissa tomber dans un coin de la pièce. La porte se referma, et ils activèrent le sceau à l'extérieur qui le couperait de tout ce dont il était capable.

Tsunade se prit la tête d'une main, soucieuse sur plus d'un sujet. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il resterait là, et elle n'avait même pas regardé ce qu'il portait avec lui. Mais Naruto avait la sensation que le brun n'abandonnerait pas ces gamins pour aller guerroyer à tort et à travers, et comme pour la rassurer elle, il posa sa main sur la porte et la fixa comme s'il le voyait lui. Tsunade se demandait ce qu'il voulait faire, et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit dire fortement :

-Promis Sasuke !

Promis ? promis quoi ? de rester là et de ne rien faire ? d'attendre que le blond vienne l'en sortir ? de parler plus tard ? tout ça en même temps ? un faible son se fit entendre de l'intérieur :

-Hn.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire !

Il n'y eut aucun son, et Naruto attendit patiemment même si c'était l'impatience qui se lisait sur son visage. Tsunade avait envi de lui dire d'abandonner, que rien de plus ne viendrait de derrière cette porte, et comme pour lui prouver le contraire, elle entendit clairement la voix de l'Uchiha :

-Pfff, promis.

Naruto souriait. Comment avait-il su que cet âne têtu allait lui répondre ? ces deux là se comprenaient-ils vraiment à ce point qu'ils n'avaient besoin de parler qu'à demi-mot ou par simple échange de regard pour se comprendre ? Naruto décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ayant Gaara et Temari à rejoindre. C'est là qu'il s'arrêta, et qu'il hurla un :

-Merci pour Gaara et son groupe, Sasuke !

Tsunade entendit une faible intonation de l'intérieur, comme si cela n'était rien. Elle-même ne l'avait pas remercié d'avoir aidé un allié de Konoha. Depuis qu'il était là, elle n'avait fait que de le traiter en coupable…Naruto venait de lui prouver en une seule rencontre que Sasuke n'était pas totalement pourri de l'intérieur. Du coup, elle n'osait pas lui demander s'il était certain de la coopération du brun, et la mine soucieuse elle le suivit. Les deux gardes habituels des portes principales eurent pour ordre de se tenir deux fois plus sur leurs gardes, et après avoir renvoyé ceux qui l'avaient suivie sous ses ordres jusqu'ici, Tsunade fila vers la salle d'opération. Naruto resta dans ses pas mais n'eut pas l'autorisation d'entrer, alors il se rendit dans la salle proche où se trouvait Temari.

Enveloppée dans une couverture, la jeune femme s'était reprise. Shikamaru non loin d'elle avait du y être pour quelque chose, et sa joue rougie par une bonne trace de main encore plus. Elle était en train d'expliquer exactement comment l'attaque c'était passée, parlant des phases, mais aussi de la Mère et de ses monstrueux enfants, des pondeurs et de cette évolution dont elle avait été témoin. Shikamaru écoutait attentivement et son père aussi, l'air préoccupé de voir que ces bêtes étaient intelligentes.

De son coté, Tsunade avait revêtue une blouse et pénétra dans la pièce de soin. Gaara était allongé sur la table et ne portait qu'une serviette au niveau de ses hanches. Sakura était en train de passer une main sur son torse blanc, cherchant à sentir cette chose bouger. Il venait de finir de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé lors des différents essais d'extraction par ses services de médic-nin à Suna, et Sakura le rassura qu'il était entre les meilleurs mains de la région. Il s'allongea, et Shizune vérifia son matériel, étant celle qui l'ouvrirait, alors que Sakura se réservait pour refermer la plaie et que Tsunade relaierait en cas de problème. Ces deux là étaient en train de parler de comment tout se passerait, et une fois d'accord, Tsunade termina d'expliquer sans trop de précision ce qu'il allait subir, alors que Sakura alla chercher de quoi l'endormir.

De retour près de lui, elle prépara le masque et alla le lui mettre lorsque le regard turquoise s'exorbita. Gaara poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que du sang se mit à couler du coin de ses lèvres. Un craquement venait de se faire entendre, et ses mains se portèrent à sa poitrine alors qu'il poussa un autre cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge humide de son propre sang. Sakura passa derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de ses aisselles pour le maintenir, et Tsunade qui avait attrapé le scalpel de sa première élève l'appliqua, commençant à l'enfoncer. Gaara bomba le torse d'un seul coup, se plantant sur la lame aiguisée, cherchant à inspirer par la bouche car n'y arrivant plus par le nez à cause de sa douleur. Juste à coté de la lame, la peau se souleva alors qu'un autre craquement se fit entendre, puis elle se déchira, révélant un petit être qui poussa un petit cri strident qui surprit les trois femmes. Cette chose se propulsa de son hôte, et Tsunade se reçut le bout de sa queue sur le visage, se le faisant couper peu profondément en largeur comme Iruka d'une joue à l'autre, très près des yeux. Puis la bête retomba au sol, et la blonde lança le scalpel vers elle, mais elle l'évita. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Temari pâle comme la mort, Naruto sur les talons dont le regard s'écarquilla.

-Fermez cette porte !

Trop tard, la bête venait de se sauver entre leurs jambes. Gaara s'affaissa contre la poitrine de Sakura, mort et le torse portant une ouverture béante. Shizune tremblait de tous ses membres, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tsunade venait d'accourir jusqu'à la porte, cherchant cette chose, mais elle ne put continuer plus loin. Naruto venait de l'attraper au col et ses yeux n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siens, rouge incandescent et brûlant d'une haine mal contenue.

-C'est quoi ce bordel !

-La bête…

La bête, rien de plus à dire, il venait de comprendre et de se reprendre de son choc. Son chakra se gonfla un peu et il n'était pas assez calme pour passer en mode ermite, alors il se servit des sens de Kyubi, chercha à débusquer cette chose que jamais il ne trouva. Les pleurs de Temari furent insupportables, et elle n'avait même pas réussi à s'approcher de son frère, s'étant écroulée à l'entrée pour finalement s'évanouir. Naruto bouillait de rage, et il lui fallut un très long moment pour se calmer.

Avant cela, il s'approcha de son camarade et ferma ses paupières avant d'essuyer le filet de sang du coin de sa bouche. Il pleura cette perte, et c'est ce qui finit par le fatiguer assez pour le calmer. Quand il se sentit assez serein, il ferma les yeux et Sakura put le voir prendre sa forme de sennin. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux et les referma, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils et sorti de la pièce sans rien dire. Tsunade donna ses ordres, et Sakura suivie son coéquipier qui lui demanda de se taire lorsqu'elle voulut savoir s'il allait bien.

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Pas du tout même, et pour que sa colère se calme, il se devait de retrouver cette chose qui était passée si près de lui. Mais il eut beau se promener dans les bâtiments puis dans le village, il ne faisait que sentir tout être vivant excepté celui qu'il cherchait. Cette chose ne semblait pas exister, au contraire de ces auras qu'il sentait autour du village et qui se rapprochaient.

-Naruto.

Le blond se tourna vers Neji et ce dernier était accompagné de Hinata et de Kiba. Le petit groupe portait la même expression que celle de Naruto, et les deux cousins activèrent leurs pupilles. Kiba posa sa main sur Akamaru.

-On va t'aider à chercher ce truc, Akamaru a sentit l'odeur qu'il restait dans la pièce là-bas, on va le retrouver.

-…merci…mais ne prenez aucun risque.

-On n'est pas con, Naruto.

-Cette bête là non plus, sinon on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Cet air sérieux sur ses traits calma de suite l'Inuzuka qui lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'il avait compris, et Naruto reparti à la quête de cette chose, comblant plus de terrain grâce à ses amis. Sakura se sentait inutile, le suivant comme un chien, et elle sursauta en le voyant frapper violement un débris de mur qui s'écroula. La main du blond saignait, mais il s'en ficha et reprit son apparence de tous les jours et souffla un bon coup avant que toute tension qui avait été jusque là sur ses épaules, s'envole comme par magie.

-Naruto ?

-J'ai oublié…

-Quoi donc ?

-J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai oublié…

-Mais quoi ?

-Sasuke.

Elle voulut lui mettre sa main sur l'épaule, mais le blond se déroba à son toucher, partant au pas de course entre les décombres du village. Résolue, elle le suivit, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir les dégâts alentour. Si ce que Gaara avait dis était vrai, alors ces bêtes auraient plus d'un endroit où se cacher ici, et elle redoutait cela, mais ce n'était pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça. L'ambiance était électrique, et la nervosité était sur tous les visages. Aucun enfant ne jouait seul, et ils se tenaient près des caches à civils.

Naruto alla jusqu'à l'une des rares boutiques encore ouverte avec des stocks autres que du consommable, et il prit plusieurs choses, ayant droit à une bonne réduction car le vendeur avait reconnu celui qui les avait sauvé. Mais Sakura était sur que cela n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait su que le blond porterait tout cela à l'Uchiha. Les gardes regardèrent Naruto d'un drôle d'œil et le stoppèrent lorsqu'il voulut descendre rejoindre son ancien coéquipier. Ils voulurent vérifier ce qu'il lui amenait, et Naruto fronça les sourcils mais plia de bonne grâce, soufflant un :

-Parce que vous croyez que je mettrai en danger ce village consciemment ?

Ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. C'était vrai que comme tous ici ils faisaient confiance à Naruto, mais comme une bonne partie des ninjas, ils savaient que ce dernier avait un penchant assez obsessionnel pour celui qui avait été son compagnon depuis l'académie et que souvent il agissait contre toute logique avec lui. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, ils vérifièrent chaque affaire, puis satisfaits, ils le laissèrent entrer. Sakura frissonna en entrant dans le couloir froid et impersonnel mais qui correspondait que trop à la fonction qui lui était dédiée. Après une longue marche en silence, ils atteignirent un palier où se tenaient deux Anbus jouant aux cartes. L'un d'eux le conduisit jusqu'à la cellule pendant que l'autre gardait la lourde porte d'acier qui fermer cet espace où l'on mettait les pires prisonniers qu'ils pouvaient prendre. L'homme ouvrit la porte sans prévenir, évitant ainsi que l'Uchiha vienne le recevoir en l'entendant annoncer son entrée, et les deux membres de l'équipe sept y pénétrèrent.

La lumière à l'intérieur était de faible luminosité, cela ne les empêcha pas de voir ce qui était. Sasuke était toujours assis au même endroit, et les deux enfants étaient collés à lui. L'un était assis entre ses jambes, emmitouflé dans le haut du brun qui le maintenait contre lui, et le plus grand était recroquevillé contre son flanc. Sasuke avait passé un bras sur son corps pour le resserrer contre lui, et lorsqu'il parla, un petit nuage passa entre ses lèvres.

-Pas trop tôt, vous voulez les tuer ?

-Désolé, y'a eu un problème…et j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire si froid ici.

-Hn.

Naruto déplia une couverture sur la plaque de métal qui devait servir de lit, et Sasuke réveilla Kaoru, lui disant tout bas d'aller dormir là bas, emportant quant à lui Keita dans ses bras qu'il déposa près de son aîné. Prenant une autre couverture des mains de Naruto, il enveloppa les enfants, fit attention à ce qu'il se trouve bien à l'intérieur et demanda au plus grand de se rendormir. Sasuke arracha la dernière couverture des mains du blond, et s'enveloppa à l'intérieur, remontant en dessous le zip de son haut. L'odeur d'un café chaud lui fit relever la tête, et Sakura fut heureuse que Naruto lui eut dis d'aller en faire avant qu'ils ne descendent. Elle lui servit donc une tasse dans le thermos qu'elle avait avec elle, et il accepta avec une expression qui lui fit croire à de la gratitude, mais elle n'osait vraiment penser que ce fut ça. Sasuke trompa le bout de ses lèvres à l'intérieur du liquide chaud et en prit une gorgée, se léchant la lèvre supérieure par la suite. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment à son expression.

-Il est sorti.

Sasuke eut un sourire qui énerva Naruto, et Sakura craignit un débordement, mais il se rattrapa, croisant juste les bras, ce qui était assez préoccupant chez lui car il ne le faisait pratiquement jamais. Ça voix grondante s'éleva, comme à chaque fois que l'on faisait du mal à ses amis et à son village et qu'il avait du mal à retenir cette colère qui l'envahissait :

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ces choses Sasuke ?

-Rien.

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Kuku, ce serait encore la faute des Uchiha ? désolé de t'enlever cet espoir Naruto, mais ni moi ni même Madara, n'avons à voir à faire avec ces choses. On ne les a ni invoqué, ni crée.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Hn.

-Ne me hn pas, et dis moi ce que tu sais ou ce que tu as vu !

Sasuke soupira et reprit une gorgée avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son coin. Les deux autres le suivirent, s'assirent face à lui et le regardèrent savourer son café. Sakura lui tendit des Onigiris, et Sasuke les fixa avant de finalement se décider à en prendre un qu'il porta à sa bouche, bien que ce ne fût pas le meilleur accompagnement d'un café. Mais il avait faim.

-T'accouche ?

-Kuku, ça va être difficile, je n'ai aucune disposition naturelle pour ça.

-Sasuke ! arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! lâche le morceau !

-…qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

-Tout.

L'air fatigué le brun soupira doucement et reprit une bouchée qu'il mâcha lentement tout en regardant fixement Naruto. Ce dernier se mit à grimacer comme avant, ayant l'air de bouder de se faire prendre par un idiot par son ami, et Sakura eut presque envie de rire. Un tel retour était inespéré, une telle situation un réel miracle.

-Quoi ?

-Pfff, tu ne changes définitivement pas, Naruto…on dit qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas.

-Sasuke.

Le brun posa les yeux sur Sakura qui ne les baissa pas. Déterminée, elle l'incita d'un petit mouvement de tête à se mettre à parler et bien que ce dernier n'en ait pas envi, il commença à le faire après sa dernière bouchée. Il ne remonta pas bien loin dans le temps, n'alla qu'à l'essentiel et n'approfondit certains passage que sous la demande empressée de Naruto. La mine de ses deux anciens coéquipiers était en train de s'alourdir, et Sakura observa plusieurs fois Naruto qui se plongeait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Ce dernier descendit son bandeau frontal autour de son cou, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il venait de comprendre que la situation était désespérée, et que le village allait sans aucun doute être encerclé.

-Il faudrait fuir vers le pays de l'Eau ou sur les îles autour du pays du Thé, en espérant que ces trucs là ne nagent pas. Ça nage ?

-…

-Sasuke c'est à toi que je cause.

-Est-ce que j'en ai rencontré une en faisant trempette dans mon histoire, Usuratonkachi ?

-Hmpf…faut que j'aille parler à Tsunade.

Naruto se leva nonchalamment et retourna vers la porte alors que Sakura expliqua à Sasuke qu'elle lui laissait de quoi manger et qu'elle reviendrait demain matin. Ce dernier ne lui répondit même pas, rancunier sur ses actes.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

Le blond regardait les gamins qui dormaient à poings fermés, portant toujours cette expression pensive sur ses traits. Il se tourna vers lui, et posa une main sur ses hanches avant de pointer d'un doigt les gamins et de la ramener rapidement à sa place, à la parallèle de l'autre.

-Comment ça se fait que t'ais sauvé ces gamins toi qui dis n'être qu'une montagne de haine ?

Sasuke ignora la question, détournant la tête, et reprit une gorgée de café chaud. Il avait enfin chaud juste comme il fallait, et ne manquait plus que ces deux là s'en aillent. Sakura fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se lever pour rejoindre Naruto qui ne l'entendant pas répondre continua par :

-C'est parce qu'il te fait penser à toi et ton…

-Un mot de plus et je te tue.

Ce regard sérieux ne laissait présager aucun doute sur la véracité de son propos, et Naruto fit signe à Sakura en lui disant qu'il repasserait plus tard. Sasuke était redevenu sombre, ne lui répondant même pas, et le blond regretta sincèrement d'avoir abordé ce dernier sujet avant de sortir. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier que cela le préoccupait assez, jamais encore il n'avait vu l'Uchiha prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre à ce point là et surtout depuis bien des années. Mais il chassa bien vite ces idées là de sa tête, courant rapporter à Tsunade ce qu'il avait appris de son compagnon.

Là nuit allait bientôt tomber, et ils devaient se dépêcher de revoir le plan de sécurité du village.

Naruto arriva en pleine réunion. Les grands des clans importants, se trouvaient là en pleine discussion avec leur Hokage, décidant des différentes stratégies possible. À son entrée, tous se turent, et il remua la tête en direction de son chef pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé cette bête ce qui la fit pester. Shikamaru lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à la grande tablée, et il vint y prendre place, Sakura le suivant. Voyant Temari, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et le regard de la blonde la surprit considérablement. Elle n'était plus que haine et colère, la lueur dans son regard était chargée d'éclair, et elle fit une place à Sakura qui continua à la regarder, cherchant comment l'aider.

Shikamaru fit un rapide résumé hyper simplifié à son camarade, et ce dernier hocha la tête plusieurs fois tandis que Tsunade examinait de la paperasse et que ses sourcils ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Finalement, le blond prit la parole, expliquant que malgré sa forme de sennin, il n'avait pas trouvé cette chose, et qu'il continuerait à la chercher ce soir, poursuivant par l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke et ce qu'il en avait apprit. Les Hyuga prirent la parole, disant qu'ils pouvaient certes voir loin mais pas dans le noir, et qu'il faudrait maintenir des postes avancés avec lumière sans quoi ils ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité à la nuit tombée. Les Inuzuka reprirent sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient les sentir venir, et qu'ils pourraient tenir les tours de garde de nuit.

La discussion se poursuivie sans heurts, tous y mettaient de la bonne volonté, ayant compris ce qui se passerait si la collaboration ne fonctionnait pas parfaitement. Il était trop tard pour mettre en place un système d'éclairage pour les Hyuga, et cela ne pourrait se faire le lendemain que suivant l'évolution de la situation. Alors les Inuzuka furent pressentis pour commencer la garde tandis qu'ils seraient accompagnés de quelques Hyuga pendant que d'autres éclaireraient depuis certains points stratégique des remparts entourant Konoha leurs bases extérieures. Les deux chefs de clan étaient en train de se consulter sur des détails, et Naruto demanda comment protéger la population, ce qui fit repartir la conversation jusqu'à ce que Temari demande à ce que l'on retrouve la bête.

Naruto hocha de la tête, lui disant qu'il continuerait avec ses clones s'il le fallait, et que Neji, Hinata et Kiba étaient encore sur l'affaire. Cela rassura la jeune femme qui s'adressa directement au Hokage, yeux dans les yeux, pour pratiquement lui ordonner une diffusion d'information sur comment ces bêtes agissaient et leurs particularités. Tsunade hocha de la tête plusieurs fois, et elle se leva, posant ses mains sur la table et s'exprima :

-Très bien, les jours qui suivront seront décisifs. Je vais tenter de prendre contact avec les autres villages au pays du Thé et de l'Eau dès ce soir pour tenter d'évacuer le village...du moins jusqu'à ce que la situation se règle. Hyuga et Inuzuka prenez vos postes et…, faites attention à vous. Naruto, tu continueras à chercher cette chose, Sakura tu vas faire le point sur les relais médicaux que nous devrons mettre en place à des points stratégiques, ainsi que des points relais de nourriture. Quant à moi, je vais me rendre de ce pas sur le lieu d'annonce commune et réunir tout membre du village pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Il vaut mieux d'après moi que tous soient au courant, n'est ce pas.

-Oui, Hokage-sama.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quant aux autres clans ci-présent, faites passer les informations après mon annonce, et veillez au bien être de ce village en en protégeant tous membres. Si nous restons unis, nous survivrons et vaincrons.

-Oui, Hokage-sama !

Chaque affirmation était forte et claire, montrant leur confiance. Les mots de leur chef étaient en train de requinquer le moral des troupes et de lui redonner une énergie nouvelle.

-J'annonce la fin de cette réunion, si besoin est de complément d'information ou de réunion supplémentaire, je vous ferais mander.

Elle termina par un geste, et les rangs rompirent. Chacun alla à son poste, et après avoir demander à Shizune d'aller envoyer deux messages qu'elle venait d'écrire à l'encontre des deux autres pays, l'un pour le Mizukage et l'autre pour le regent qui s'occupait d'administrer les deux îles l'en constituant. Elle espérait une réponse rapide et envoya ses oiseaux les plus rapides. Naruto avait retrouvé le trio de recherche, et ces derniers avaient réussi à pister le monstre grâce à Akamaru, mais ils avaient de nouveau reperdu sa trace. Les prévenant qu'une annonce allait être faite par Tsunade, le gong qui servait à réunir les villageois pour ce genre de chose résonna alors qu'ils se rendaient sur place. Là bas, la Godaime se tenait sur la terrasse d'annonce, et petit à petit la place se remplie d'ombres éclairées par le système électrique remit depuis peu en marche dans le village encore non rebâtit totalement depuis l'attaque de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto n'aima pas l'image qu'il voyait. Tsunade paraissait fatiguée et faible, presque sans défenses, comme si elle aurait aimé se reposer sur quelqu'un, et il hésita un moment à la rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus personne autour d'eux. Là, elle s'avança d'un pas sûr et sa voix résonna, forte et assurée, un ton puissant qui leur expliqua la situation et ce qui allait se passer. Cela se fit dans un silence lourd à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les mises en gardes et les restrictions qui prenaient effets de suite. Puis lorsqu'elle eut finie, une clameur s'éleva, un brouhaha mêlant angoisse et peur, alors Tsunade les encouragea une dernière fois, leur ordonnant de prendre soin d'eux, tandis que les clans et tous ninjas du village veilleraient sur la grande famille qu'ils étaient. Cela sembla calmer les esprits, et petit à petit la place se vida.

L'atmosphère de tout le village était électrique, et les femmes faisaient leur maximum pour calmer les hommes dès que le stress commençait à les faire se prendre la tête sur des petits détails et commencer des combats n'ayant pas lieux d'être. Les gens qui avaient encore des habitations rentrèrent chez eux, s'enfermèrent à double tour, ceux qui n'en avaient plus trouvèrent à s'héberger chez leurs amis, familles ou dans les tentes fournies à cet effet. L'ambiance qui était dans ces camps de fortune était assez joviale, et l'on évitait d'y parler de ce qui pourrait se passer bien que l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur certains visages, plus particulièrement lorsque les gardes passaient pour inspecter les lieux. Il n'y avait pas que les palissades qui étaient gardées, des rondes étaient effectuées dans le village et dans les petits regroupements de camps.

Les Hyuga des deux classes coopéraient sans aucun heurt, échangeant souvent leurs informations. Naruto qui s'était surmultiplié venait assez souvent les voir pour savoir s'ils avançaient dans leurs recherches, mais ils ne voyaient rien, étant de toute façon limités par l'obscurité. Les Inuzuka qui patrouillaient n'avaient rien sentis d'anormal, seuls les hommes sur les palissades avaient pressentis des choses, mais cela jouait avec les ombres et l'obscurité, restant toujours en mouvement ou bien si calme qu'ils ne pouvaient être situé. Ces choses n'étaient pas loin, et elles jaugeaient leurs forces. Naruto ne pouvant pas se préoccuper de ces choses pour le moment, retourna à sa mission et bien des heures plus tard, Sakura émit l'idée que cette chose était peut être ressortie du village. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aima pas se regard chez le blond qui lui laissait penser qu'elle venait de dire l'une des pires énormités du monde.

-Le seul désir de cette bestiole c'est de tous nous buter Sakura, ne prends pas ça à la légère. Elle ne fait aucune distinction, et elle doit attendre son heure.

-Désolée.

-Y'a pas mort d'homme.

-Oui.

-Pas encore.

Elle prit cela assez mal et baissa la tête, ne la relevant qu'en l'entendant soupirer bruyamment. Naruto avait l'air fatigué, et ce n'était pas une surprise vu ce qu'il avait fait dans la soirée. Il fit disparaître tous ses clones, et il accumula les informations sous les yeux de sa coéquipière qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, le trouvant tellement beau. Le soleil commençait à se lever au loin, et de ses rayons encore faibles il éclairait doucement la terre, révélant des couleurs chatoyante qui sied à merveille à l'Uzumaki qui s'en gorgea, relevant le menton et ayant l'air d'apprécier cette douce lumière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent face au soleil, et en devinrent translucide, un fin sourire étira ses traits avant de s'ouvrir en long sur ses dents. Naruto leva le poing vers la montagne aux portraits, et il hurla qu'il y arriverait. Sakura avait sursauté devant cet éclat, et le blond riait doucement, l'air espiègle.

-On va à l'Ichiraku ?

* * *

à suivre. et merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés (ça ça fait très plaisir, j'aime voir vos avis), mis en fav, alert, etc :)

à la semaine prochaine ;) ++


	4. Chapter 4: quatrième vague

Petite info supplémentaire : moi, Haganemaru, Kumfu, Opelleam, nous nous retrouverons dans le carré central près du bassin à la JAPAN EXPO le samedi de 15h à 16h. Il y aura peut être d'autres fickeur qui s'y joindront ? je ne sais pas, vu que l'on fait ça sous le groupe de Yasha no Naruto afin que nous qui y sommes auteurs puissions voir nos lecteurs et vice versa. Quelque uns ont déjà confirmés qu'ils viendront nous rencontrer. Donc, à ceux que ça dis de venir nous retrouver, venez, on ne vous mangera pas. Ah, et pour ceux que ça intérresserait, le groupe Yasha a aussi un facebook, on y passe souvent, donc si ça vous dis, venez nous y rejoindre aussi.

voilà, c'était la minute pub. mdr. Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture.

++ les gens.

* * *

**Time has come human...**

**chap 4 : Quatrième vague.**

Naruto avait passé la majorité de la journée à dormir, comme tous ceux qui avaient été de service pendant la nuit, se faisant remplacer par d'autres membres de leurs clans pour leurs deux grands atouts du moment : les Hyuga et Inuzuka. Des groupes s'étaient formés durant cette journée pour l'implantation de tours de bois, à distances du village avec possibilité d'y mettre de quoi éclairer les environs, mais deux équipes se firent attaquer, et l'une d'elle ne revient qu'à moitié composée et un ninja avait rencontré un pondeur.

Ils ne réussirent pas à le sauver, les blessés avaient été vus et leur état était inquiétant. Les plans furent revus, et les Yamanaka eurent pour missions de posséder des oiseaux. Ils rencontrèrent pour ça ceux qui étaient spécialisés dans l'élevage de volatiles en tout genre, allant du simple oiseau de compagnie au plus gros des rapaces, rapide ou résistant, ayant même des hiboux pour les cas de mauvais temps car cela ne les arrêtaient pas. Quand Naruto se réveilla en milieu d'après midi dans l'une des tentes du camp, non loin de là où Iruka dormait, il apprit par Sakura qui n'avait que très peu dormi et surtout très mal, qu'Ino et une bonne partie de sa famille était en train de chercher différents styles d'oiseaux pour s'y essayer dans leurs mission avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils devaient transporter de quoi éclairer de manière assez importante les coins les plus sombres, et la question que tentait de régler un autre groupe à présent, était de trouver quel serait cet éclairage.

Naruto l'écouta attentivement, faisant signe à Konohamaru qui avait repris sa mission de recherche, et n'avait rien trouvé lui aussi. Il lui apprit par contre que des sortes de mains géantes avaient voulues passer un coin du village, et que des Anbus de la Racine avaient participés à leur extermination, Saï à leur tête. Naruto retourna à l'Ichiraku, Teuchi l'accueillant d'un énorme sourire et lui servant une rasade de ramen dont le blond fit une commande à emporter. Sakura et lui écoutèrent les nouvelles du vieil homme qui craignait pour les stocks de nourriture, car être assiégé voulait dire arrêt de réapprovisionnement. Naruto essayait de sourire de manière rassurante, tenta même de leurs dire qu'ils avaient survécu à pire et que tout rentrerait en ordre bientôt. Mais c'était le genre de mensonge qu'il détestait dire.

Sasuke l'accueillit d'assez mauvaise humeur. Les sanitaires se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui, et ils étaient trois à être là. Passer tour à tour au su et à la vue des deux autres ne l'enchantait guère, tout comme eux. il avait donc aménager son lit de camp pour en faire un paravent, mais son humeur n'en était pas moins massacrante. Mais entendre ce qui se passait dans le village lui arracha un sourire, et Naruto lui promit de penser à une manière de leur donner un poil d'intimité, alors qu'il ressortait pour rejoindre Tsunade aux nouvelles. L'attaque était imminente, et prenant son rôle très au sérieux, elle jonglait sur tous les fronts. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de repartir en quête de cette bête sortie de Gaara, quitte à demander de l'aide à Kyubi, ce qui ne l'avança pas pour autant. Plusieurs fois dans la journée il entendit que des pondeurs tentaient de passer les barrières, et personnes ne doutait vraiment de la venue future des autres monstres. Parfois un garde en apercevait la silhouette, mais c'était si vif qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à les voir dans leur totalité. En attraper un aurait pourtant eu un avantage, celui de pouvoir le disséquer et en apprendre plus sur sa constitution et donc ses faiblesses.

Cependant, cette nuit là fut assez calme. Les Yamanaka se préparèrent chez eux, la résidence principale du clan n'ayant pas été touchée pendant l'attaque de Pein. Un envol d'oiseau s'éleva depuis chez eux, portant entre leurs serres des dizaines et des dizaines de tubes lumineux qui avaient été préparés pour éclairer quelques mètres autour d'eux, et qui pourraient se recharger avec la lumière solaire au matin. Une bonne partie du village avait participé à leur production dans l'après midi, et à présent ces tubes incandescent étaient transportés et lâchés dans la forêt. Les deux points d'éclairage qui avaient été mis en place furent allumés, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'éteignirent dans un fracas, brisés par ces bêtes. Cette mission avait été finalement un échec complet.

Deux de ces choses tentèrent d'entrer, et l'une d'elle battit en retraite alors qu'une autre mourut en emportant une vie avec elle. Le cadavre fut récupéré pour être disséquer et analyser, mais tout instrument finissait par se faire ronger par l'acide. Même des mains protéger par du chakra condenser n'y résistèrent pas bien longtemps, amenant leur propriétaire à souffrir de son audace. C'est quelques heures avant que le jour se lève qu'un cri d'alerte se fit entendre dans un campement. En s'y rendant, l'on trouva une mère en pleurs, se tenant devant le corps de son enfant endormi et un pondeur collé au visage, accomplissant sa tâche. Dans plusieurs tentes on retrouva ce même schéma, et l'information remonta rapidement. Ces choses avaient réussis à entrer, mais par où ? c'est Temari qui leur apprit la nouvelle, expliquant qu'à Suna aussi ces choses étaient apparues de la sorte, chaque jour de plus en plus présentes. La chose qui était sortie de Gaara avait du commencer à pondre, une nouvelle Mère était née.

Tsunade ne se laissa pas démonter, il fallait agir vite, et l'on fit une chronologie approximative pour savoir qui avait été le premier pris, déterminant ainsi l'ordre des opérations qui ne pourraient s'effectuer que lorsque la bête arriverait à maturité pour naître. Et pendant que tout cela se faisait, l'on reportait d'autres cas, et tout le village se mit en effervescence. Naruto se sentit mal, ses poils se hérissèrent alors qu'une pensée lui venait. Il se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, retrouvant cet aspect bestial qui faisait se plier en deux et qui lui permettait des poussées importantes sur ses membres inférieurs, gagnant de la distance rapidement grâce à cela. Il arriva chez eux et se clona à temps pour éviter que des pondeurs ne s'en prennent à des Yamanaka, se faisant bloquer par ceux qui garder la pièce. N'ayant pas le temps de s'expliquer, Naruto les repoussa vulgairement et sauva in-extremis Ino, tirant de Sakura un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit la bête se débattre et vouloir se retourner sur Naruto qui la termina, mais deux autres personnes venaient de se faire prendre en bout de pièce. Ces bêtes connaissaient la stratégie et savaient où frapper. Elles n'étaient pas stupides, mais bien réfléchie, dangereuse. Le jour se leva enfin, révélant l'horreur de la situation, car des pleurs emplissaient l'air et les sanglots n'étaient pas en reste.

Ça venait de commencer.

Sakura se pencha sur eux, cherchant à tuer cette chose en y envoyant du chakra, car elles n'avaient pas fini leur travail, mais cela ne fit qu'accélérer la fin de l'homme qui mourut avec la bête en travers de la gorge. Sakura était choquée de son nouvel échec, et elle tomba sur les fesses, figée en comprenant qu'elle ne servait à rien. Naruto était en train d'apprendre au leader les échecs précédent des médics-nin, et de nombreux regards graves se tournèrent vers l'autre victime, un homme assez jeune. Une jeune femme s'écroula près de lui, lui tenant la main, et ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle le savait vivant, mais juste pour un temps. Un temps bien trop court, car ces choses venaient de lui enlever la vie qu'il aurait du vivre. Naruto grimaça violement, prenant un air bestial qui souleva un peu de peur dans son entourage, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Serrant les poings, baissant la tête, les gens ci-présents devraient faire un choix.

Fallait-il le tuer maintenant et le faire partir sans souffrances ? ou bien attendre son réveil, le prévenir de sa mort prochaine et de la douleur qu'il ressentirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'enlever…s'ils y arrivaient ? L'espoir était toujours fort lors de moments de détresse, et ils ne le tuèrent pas. Pourtant Naruto pensa que cela était bien plus cruel d'attendre son réveil et de lui annoncer son sort…bien qu'il pourrait peut être vivre. Mais il y avait ce peut être…

Un petit groupe ramena l'homme jusqu'aux mains même du Hokage. Tsunade en le voyant venir dans son bloc se laissa tomber sur un siège. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait réussis à en sauver aucun. Naruto s'était tenu en retrait, les ayant accompagnés et venait de voir tout ce qui venait de se passer quand la Godaime avait entendu le récit des Yamanaka. Il détestait ça, et leur tournant dos, il se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment. À l'entrée de celui-ci, il se clona, et tous ses doubles lui renvoyèrent son expression grave. Plus qu'il ne parla, Naruto grogna d'une voix rauque, répétant tout haut ce qu'ils savaient déjà tout bas. Tous filèrent dans des directions différentes, cherchant avec une hargne renouvelée cette chose. Naruto descendit retrouver Sasuke après avoir pris de quoi les nourrir, et lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule, il trouva les enfants en train de lire un livre que Sakura avait laissée à sa dernière visite. L'Uchiha quant à lui, dormait. La première pensée du blond en le voyant dormir alors qu'il faisait jour était que Sasuke avait le rythme de ces monstres…mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, le brun ne pouvait pas voir l'heure de la journée, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il dormait en même temps qu'elle et se réveillait lorsque la nuit tombée, non ? Du moins Naruto s'en convainquit. En tout cas, Sasuke ne devait pas dormir bien profondément, car il entrouvrit un œil en l'entendant entrer, et les petits s'arrêtèrent. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux, envers lui, ils le craignaient ? Naruto comprenait à présent parfaitement ce que Haku lui avait dis. Zabuza avait été un démon, mais ça avait été le seul à s'occuper de lui, donc le seul qu'il suivrait jusqu'en enfer. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir cette résolution dans le regard de ces deux là à l'égard de son compagnon.

Il les salua, voulant les mettre en confiance, et leur montra qu'il avait de quoi manger, ce qui fit venir le plus petit jusqu'à lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient confiance en lui. Qu'avait bien pu leur raconter Sasuke ? ce dernier justement s'était assis, irrité d'être réveillé par quelqu'un, et le regarda d'un œil noir. Naruto voulut lui sourire mais au lieu de quoi, il se figea. Son regard était en train de s'arrondir, ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies et ses iris avaient perdu de leurs lumières un petit instant. Sa bouche entrouverte avait laissé s'échapper un petit son sec et sa respiration s'était arrêté. Puis Naruto s'était repris, reprenant son souffle comme après une apnée trop longue, écrasant son blouson d'une main et en mettant l'autre devant sa bouche en ayant envie de vomir. Sasuke le regarda faire en se demandant ce qui se passait, et c'est là que Naruto tomba à genoux en émettant une plainte et en resserrant sa main à son torse.

D'un seul coup Sasuke réagit, attrapant son katana qu'il dirigea vers sa poitrine, mais Naruto en attrapa la lame, s'ouvrant la paume, reprenant son souffle par petite bouffée rapide. Il releva la tête pour lui ficher ses yeux dans les siens et lâcha la lame pour se relever. Les deux gamins s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de la petite pièce, et Sasuke le regarda sans même un soupçon de pitié. Il était prêt à le trancher dès qu'il entendrait ses côtes se briser.

-Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ça, Teme.

Voyant qu'il ne rengainait pas de suite, Naruto le regarda plus durement avant de faire un pas en arrière vers la porte.

-Si tu ne te finis pas de suite, cette chose sortira de toi.

-Je n'en ai pas en moi.

-Alors quoi ?

-Deux de mes clones viennent de se faire abattre violemment.

-Avec une telle réaction, pfff.

-La douleur m'a surprise, c'est la première fois que je la ressens ainsi…

En sortant de la pièce, Sasuke vit clairement le changement. Les yeux du blond avaient changés de couleurs en un clignement, et alors que le battant se refermait, l'autre s'était déjà carapater. Jamais il n'avait encore eu si mal en perdant un clone et en en accumulant le savoir et les sensations. L'un était mort avec une de ces araignées qui lui avait sautée à la gorge, et l'autre avait rencontré une de ces choses qui avaient réussie à passer les contrôles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lorsqu'il arriva là où avait eu lieu le combat, dans un bâtiment délabré d'un coin du village, il trouva Sakura en sueur, une longue balafre sanglante dans le dos en train d'en découdre avec l'une de ces bêtes, et en s'approchant, il vit que la blessure de cette dernière se refermait. Il sentait…du chakra.

-Sakura, pousse-toi !

Cette dernière plongea à temps, et le blond envoya un kunai qui se ficha dans le front de la bête, mais pas assez profondément pour la tuer. Elle fonça sur lui folle de rage, faisant tournoyer sa longue queue, plus longue de quelques dizaines de centimètres et surmontée d'un petit pique pointu à souhait. Il se clona, et elle sauta sur lui, le renversant et cherchant à le pourfendre, mais Naruto parvint à se dégager en lui fichant un coup de poing puissant dans le ventre. C'était un endroit que Sakura avait déjà du toucher, car il n'y eut aucune résistance de son exosquelette. Se fut deux lui qui lui sautèrent dessus, et elle se débattit, cherchant à les renverser à terre et à s'en débarrasser en donnant de violent coup contre des débris jonchant le sol, n'hésitant pas à projeter son corps contre les amas de bâtiments. Naruto recréa un clone et envoya d'autres kunai dans ses jambes, voyant que bientôt il n'en aurait plus.

Le problème avec ces monstres était que le combat rapproché était à proscrire, surtout si le but était de les blesser faute de pouvoir les tuer autrement qu'en les vidant de leur sang. L'Alien l'attaqua de nouveau, et ses clones s'interposèrent, d'autres s'attrapèrent par les avant bras, tournant en rond pour prendre de la vitesse. Deux clones furent ainsi envoyés vers l'Alien. L'un parvint à lui taper dans les jambes, la faisant tomber grâce à sa vitesse, alors que l'autre se fit éclater d'un coup de queue rageur. D'autres clones furent créés, très près de la bête, qui ne parvint pas à tous les éliminer. Naruto se faisait à cette douleur, mais resta en retrait pour être sur de continuer à se concentrer sur le maintient de ses clones, se faisant hurler dessus par Kyubi qui voulait participer à la mise à mort. Naruto ne voulait pas le laisser faire, c'était avec sa propre force qu'il allait mettre fin à cette immonde erreur de la nature.

L'un de ses clones attrapa le kunai planté dans son front et le poussa, bientôt rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième, pendant que d'autres maintenaient la bête au sol. Chaque millimètre gagné dans le crâne de l'Alien valait au clone qui poussait de se détruire les mains par l'acide qui se répandait. Mais il continua, n'abandonnant pas, même s'il ressentait la douleur de ses doubles qui avec rage appuyés sur l'arme toujours plus profondément, faisant fit de leurs mains blessées. C'est là qu'un clone arma sa jambe et le lui enfonça une bonne fois pour toute bien profond en l'y abattant. Son sang leurs gicla dessus et les fit fondre avec souffrance, les faisant disparaître ainsi alors que Naruto laissa échapper un petit râle de douleur. Celui-ci se reprit plutôt vite de cette douleur qui n'avait rien eu à voir avec la précédente, et il s'approcha de la bête morte. Elle était plus grande que celle qui était morte et autopsiée, des marques claires zébraient ses flancs, et Naruto se douta que cette chose était celle 'évoluée' dont Temari leur avait parlé. Ces choses avaient du chakra en elles, et pouvaient donc apparemment se soigner, ainsi qu'agir le jour si elle se tenait dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Voulant l'avis de Sakura, il la chercha et la trouva toujours allongé dans le coin où elle avait sauté. Il l'appela et se rendit jusqu'à elle, inquiet de ne pas la voir répondre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Elle gisait couchée, les cheveux en auréole autour de sa tête. Du sang s'écoulait de son front, et un de ces pondeurs était sur elle. L'une de ses mains était bloquée entre les doigts longs et fins de cette araignée cadavérique, alors que l'autre gisait sur le coté de sa tête, les ongles cassés d'avoir tenté de se débarrasser de cette chose, avant de devoir capituler, impuissante face à elle. Elle était complètement détendue et n'avait pu faire autrement que d'accepter le baiser de la mort de ce monstre dont l'œuf éclos, était juste à un pas, dissimulé par quelques débris. Il y en avait un autre qui était aussi ouvert et vide, sans doute celui qui s'en était pris à son clone. Qu'importe ces choses, la douleur qui venait de lui étreindre le cœur n'avait jamais été telle. Son souffle s'arrêta, il s'asphyxiait et n'arrivait pas à le reprendre, ses larmes lui inondaient le visage et sa bouche tremblait. La voir ainsi, comprendre son sort, était encore bien pire que lorsqu'il avait su pour Jiraya. Dans un cri qui résonna à des mètres de là, Naruto hurla son mal et sa peine, ne voulant pas y croire, se laissant tomber près d'elle et la secouant aux épaules, cherchant à voir si cette chose ne pouvait être enlevée. Des mains le tirèrent en arrière avant qu'il ne l'arrache, et il se débattit, n'entendant même pas les voix de ses amis. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se poser autre part que sur la face de son amie, tout était confus et n'était que brouhaha indistinct.

Il avait si mal qu'il croyait mourir à chaque seconde et ce n'était pas le cas. Il se débattit encore, hurlant qu'il fallait qu'on arrête ça, qu'on le lui retire, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais personne ne l'écouta, pire on l'éloignait de son amie. Un 'non' pathétique s'étrangla dans sa gorge, il renifla et trembla, allongeant la main vers elle comme s'il pouvait la secourir. Cette courte accalmie dans son attitude fit que les autres se relâchèrent, et c'est là que Naruto s'emporta encore pour tenter de bondir vers elle, ne supportant pas cette vue. Il griffa de ses ongles la joue de Saï qui tentait de le retenir, et Kakashi faillit subir pire lorsque les crocs du blond se refermèrent non loin de son avant bras. Son maître était désolé, mais il dut l'endormir car le blond commençait à perdre le contrôle. Déjà qu'il y avait ces bêtes, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un hybride de Kyubi dans les pattes. Naruto s'écroula dans leurs bras, et l'équipe qui avait accouru en l'entendant hurler baissèrent les yeux. Que fallait-il faire pour elle ? Kakashi s'occupa de récupérer Naruto, et Saï prit Sakura dans ses bras malgré cette chose sur son visage. Elle n'était pas la seule, et ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

Naruto se réveilla des heures plus tard, se sentant lourd et mal. Deux secondes lui furent nécessaire pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, et il se redressa d'un seul coup et laissa échapper le nom de sa coéquipière alors que ses larmes vinrent border ses yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule, douce. Sakura était là, elle l'avait regardé dormir depuis son propre réveil et avait demandé aux autres de sortir de la tente-hôpital où ils avaient été amenés. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour elle, aucun de ceux amenés à l'hôpital ne s'en était sortis, et en voyant l'air désespéré de Naruto, elle lui offrit un sourire.

-Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé.

-Naruto.

-Dis le moi !

Il venait de l'attraper par les épaules, la secouant un peu pour qu'elle le lui dise, qu'elle le frappe en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas si faible, mais au lieu de quoi, elle continuait de lui offrir un sourire débile. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu si triste, il était en train de lui briser le cœur et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la situation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait avoir cette tête là pour elle, elle l'aimait tellement. Naruto remua piteusement la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes qui commencèrent à couler, elle avait si mal de le voir souffrir ainsi. Pour qu'il arrête de bouger, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, puis elle accrocha son regard, il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Naruto.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, il comprit. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se pencha un peu plus vers elle alors que ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il avait si mal, c'était pire que tout, pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu :

-Non, c'est un rêve, hein Sakura, c'est rien qu'un cauchemar.

-Naruto, sois fort.

-J'en ai marre d'être fort ! je ne veux pas ! pas toi Sakura ! pas toi !

-Naruto, si tu abandonnes, tous ici perdront courage, alors continue…toujours plus loin…comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ! je déteste ça Sakura !

Elle colla son front au sien, ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant le courage de continuer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir si fragile, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Elle préférait tellement lorsqu'il se tenait devant elle l'air invulnérable et fort, comme si la mort n'aurait jamais de prise sur lui. Elle s'écarta de nouveau, et il la suppliait du fond de ses prunelles rougies, il ne voulait pas et aujourd'hui elle comprenait combien il l'aimait. Ses larmes tombèrent aussi, comprenant ce qu'elle allait perdre en mourant, et amère, elle scella leurs lèvres maladroitement, y arrivant à peine à cause de ses sentiments qui se battaient en elle et de ses larmes qui se mélangeaient aux siennes, ne voyant même pas l'air surpris du garçon. Naruto était figé, c'était pire que tout. Alors qu'elle réalisait enfin ce à quoi il rêvait depuis petit, l'idée qu'il allait la perdre continuait de planer. Chacun des gestes de la rosée le lui prouvait, et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa peine, il la prit dans ses bras la serrant à l'en briser, la laissant nicher sa tête dans son cou alors que ses mains s'accrochèrent dans son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Sakura était en train de se faire à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de décider, alors que Naruto cherchait toujours une solution. Elle se recula de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux une nouvelle fois, lui montrant tout cet amour qu'elle lui avait caché au mieux depuis tant de temps. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vue avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si bête de ne pas l'aimer alors qu'il n'attendait que ça et qu'elle en aurait été heureuse ? pourquoi ne comprenait-elle que lorsqu'elle était sur le point de tout perdre ? C'était injuste, tellement injuste.

Sakura approcha ses lèvres de les siennes, l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Il détesta se baiser au goût de ses larmes et qui lui laissait tant d'amertumes dans le ventre. Elle y mêla la langue, timidement d'abord, et il la laissa faire, n'arrivant pas à lui rendre se baiser. Ça faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'il lui disait au revoir. Il sentit quelque chose glisser dans sa gorge, elle venait de lui faire avaler quelque chose et se recula de lui, si sereine que cela lui fit peur.

-Prends soin de toi, de ce village, de Sasuke. Je t'aime Naruto.

-Sa…

Mais tout devint blanc, et il tomba inconscient sur sa couche. Sakura le replaça confortablement, attrapa de quoi écrire et laissa un parchemin qu'elle glissa dans la main du blond. Après avoir gravé son visage dans sa rétine, elle lui donna un dernier baiser, se leva résolue et retira son bandeau qu'elle attacha autour de son front. Silencieusement, elle le quitta.

Dehors il faisait plus froid à cause de la lune ronde et pleine qui laissait un voile fantomatique danser sur ce qui le jour semblait si rassurant et faisait presque peur maintenant. Elle trouva Ino et la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de faire attention à elle. La blonde se mit à pleurer, et Sakura lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire ce qui horrifia Ino au point que la rosée due lui mettre une main devant la bouche. Finalement, Ino accepta, mais elle en pleura, la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre elle. Elle cherchait à puiser courage et force, et jamais elle n'avait semblé si frêle qu'en cet instant. Son désespoir était si grand. Sakura l'embrassa sur le front, ramena l'une de ses mèches en arrière et la remercia puis fila du coté des stocks d'armes, et fit son petit marché, puis elle se rendit sur une des palissades où Ino venait de prendre un tour de garde et regarda à l'horizon. Elle avait peur, mais cela aiderait le village. Sa meilleur amie vint la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur une joue. Sakura passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Elle se laissa tomber de l'autre coté et se mit à courir entre les arbres, éclairée uniquement d'un de ces tubes lumineux, sure que c'était pour le bien du village. Ino s'effondra contre la palissade en larme. Kakashi qui trouvait le temps long était allé voir ce que Sakura fabriquait avec Naruto. Lorsqu'il ne vit que lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il réveilla le blond de plusieurs claques. Hagard, l'horreur vint envahir les traits de son élève qui l'attrapa au col.

-Où est-elle !

-Na…

-Sakura ! où !

Ses yeux glissèrent dans ce qu'il tenait à la main, et il déroula le parchemin. Elle y parlait à Sasuke en allant droit au but, sur ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire pour lui dans le passé, le présent et le futur. Elle lui disait qu'il ne lui restait pas assez de temps et qu'elle allait briller une seule et unique fois, pour le bien de tous ici. Le rouleau tomba au sol, et Naruto ne bougeait plus, complètement statufié. Kakashi lui donna des petites gifles, et d'un seul coup il vit la pupille du blond grossir comme celle d'un drogué. Les joues rougie, le blond le repoussa et se mit à courir, sortant à l'air libre, hurlant le prénom de son amie. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il revêtit sa forme de Sennin, et il la trouva.

Sakura se trouvait dans une petite place, et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Les bêtes ne la touchaient pas, sans aucun doute parce qu'elle avait cette chose en elle. Pensant être assez loin du village, et en avoir attirés assez, elle découvrit des petites bombes qu'elle lança autour d'elle. Ça explosa, et elle entendait leurs cris, un peu d'acide lui tomba sur une jambe et elle cria de douleur. Ils n'étaient pas loin, elle pouvait entendre leurs râles et leurs pas. Ils venaient la chercher.

-Brûlez tous en Enfer !

Elle en jeta encore, et les Aliens se sentant menacer prirent la décision de l'éliminer bien qu'elle portait l'un d'eux en son sein. L'un d'eux sauta sur elle qui avait déjà un genou à terre à cause de la douleur de sa peau rongée. Elle venait de se faire une piqûre pour ne plus sentir son mal et se fit prendre par derrière par surprise. Elle se débattit pour se retourner contre lui, peut être même lui briser un muscle en lui envoyant du chakra par ses paumes, mais la bête l'envoya valser dans les airs. Une autre se trouva là où elle tomba, et elle dégaina sa lame pour la lui planter dans le corps. Elle ne sentait plus sa main. En baissant les yeux, elle découvrit que son membre n'était plus là.

Naruto venait de sauter la palissade alors que tous avaient essayés de le retenir sans succès. Il courrait de toute son âme et arriva jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Sakura. Il hurla son prénom, et elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds et emplis de peur, mais en le voyant, ils redevinrent confiants et déterminés. Naruto hurla, Sakura enfonça sa main encore intacte dans la gueule de cette chose y lâchant une autre bombe alors qu'un autre Alien venait de donner un coup sec de sa langue sur le sommet de son crâne qui éclata dans un bruit sec. Son coéquipier l'attrapa par le bassin et bondit plus loin, se cachant derrière un tronc qui les protégea du sang acide de la bête lorsqu'elle explosa. Naruto la secoua, il pleurait, mais Sakura était morte et gisait dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, son cervelet fuyant de son crâne. Sa respiration se fit rapide, sa haine était telle qu'il relâcha le pouvoir de Kyubi en un instant. Avec vitesse et précision il en tua plusieurs, le pouvoir de son démon le guérissant à chaque fois qu'il se faisait toucher que ce fut par leur sang ou par leurs membres, et finalement il créa une boule de chakra noir qu'il envoya à travers les bois, vers l'endroit où ces bêtes étaient en train de s'enfuir en sentant tant de force en leur ennemi. Une tranchée se creusa sur des kilomètres, et sa haine était toujours aussi vivace. Ceux qui s'en étaient sortis moururent en se faisant broyer par des mains de chakra qui sortirent de terre. Une partie de la forêt était en train de disparaître, des bombes que la rosée avait posée peu avant explosèrent en concerto, et finalement, il n'y eut plus aucun signe de vie.

N'ayant plus rien à détruire, Naruto parvint à se calmer, une voix en lui le supplier de le faire par ailleurs, et il se réveilla désarmé au milieu de cette forêt. Ramenant ses mains vers son visage, il y posa sa face et les ferma doucement, resserrant les poings. Il ne voulait pas bouger, car c'était devoir faire face à la réalité, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'arrêter. Avec un poids énorme sur les épaules, il se releva. Mais ce fut un réel effort, et le premier pas lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. À chaque pas il souffrait, son cœur était en miette, son esprit était vide, et quand il vit Sakura couchée dans l'herbe et les brindilles, ses sourcils se froncèrent de peine, ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes, et ne pouvant les arrêter, il ramassa le cadavre de son amie dont la chose à l'intérieur choisie de sortir, il la prit à pleine main et lui cassa la nuque d'un coup sec du pouce. Le sang de Sakura avait giclé à cause de cette bête sur son visage, mais ça n'alerta même pas Naruto, non, pas même un peu. Il était froid de l'intérieur et son esprit était blanc.

En revenant au village, ils accoururent vers lui, ouvrant juste assez la porte d'entrée pour qu'il y entre, ce qu'il fit. Il la portait tout contre lui, tendrement, avec tout cet amour qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle. Personne ne lui fit de remarque, attendant qu'il parle. Ils avaient tous sentit la puissance qui s'était relâchée dans la forêt, et maintenant, il était si calme et désespéré. Naruto alla jusqu'à l'endroit où les décédés étaient entreposés, son pas ralentissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Deux personnes s'occupaient des corps, et en le voyant venir ils tendirent les bras pour la lui enlever. Derrière eux, il y avait un amas de sacoches mortuaires et de draps recouvrant des corps. Il n'était pas possible de les enterrer, en temps de guerre cela irait au plus vite : l'incinération…sauf que celle-ci devrait sans aucun doute être collective. Il faudrait bientôt le faire, sinon cela allait devenir un problème pour les vivants.

Il n'y avait pas mieux qu'une telle situation pour rappeler à l'être humain sa petitesse et son statut dans le monde. Cela était parfois bien plus cruel que les actes eux-mêmes.

Quelques larmes coulèrent encore alors qu'il leur confiait son corps. Ça faisait si mal de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là. L'idée qu'elle lui manquerait était épouvantable, et celle qu'elle finirait dans un feu commun complètement insupportable. Ça y est, elle n'était plus dans ses bras, ce poids ne lui incombait plus à lui seul, et son poing se referma sur sa main pendante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse faire si mal, c'était comme si une partie de lui s'éteignait.

Les gardes aux palissades le regardaient par intermittence, de loin, participant à sa douleur tout en gardant un œil sur la forêt qui était étrangement calme. Eux aussi, comme nombreux ici, savaient ce que c'était que de perdre quelqu'un. Des civils s'étaient rapprochés dans un coin, se tenant les uns les autres comme une grande famille unie dans la douleur, ils partageaient. D'autres, plus proche d'eux, s'étaient approchés. Sakura venait d'être déposée dans un sac, et il la trouva trop pâle pour une telle couleur. Son cœur pleurait, ce n'était plus ses yeux. Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur son visage, la fixa pour se rappeler d'elle le plus longtemps possible, celle qui serait à tout jamais jeune dans ses souvenirs si lui arrivait à vieillir. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, faillit s'écrouler contre elle. Plus que tout il aurait aimé qu'elle lui hurle que ce n'était qu'une blague, il était prêt à lui pardonner cette douleur car cela lui donnerait tant de joie.

Ce n'était pas un roman, c'était la vie réelle. Sakura ne cillerait pas non plus des cils s'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres comme dans les contes pour enfants. Non, elle n'était plus qu'un corps mort, un tas de viande qui servirait d'engrais à la terre et de bouffe aux vers. Sa main abandonna sa joue, presque amoureusement il lui remit ses mèches autour du visage et remonta la fermeture éclaire du sac jusqu'à sa poitrine ouverte. Voilà, elle était de nouveau belle, et ils pourraient la voir. Intérieurement il lui souffla un adieu, puis se recula tout en la regardant. Les deux hommes de services attendirent de lui comme un signal que Naruto ne donna pas. En se détournant d'elle, il vit le petit attroupement et d'un air las il détourna les yeux puis commença à s'en aller en traînant les pieds, les épaules affaissées, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir, pour le moment il voulait être seul.

-Na…Naruto !

-…

-C'est ma faute ! je n'aurais jamais du l'aider ! je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir !

Naruto s'était stoppé en entendant Ino. Et alors quoi ? qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Sakura avait juste décidé de sa mort tant qu'il lui était encore possible de le faire, il n'y avait pas de nombreuses solutions de toutes manières. Tous savaient ce qui se passait une fois incubé. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver, de lui hurler qu'elle aurait du l'arrêter comme une vraie amie. Non pas le moins du monde cela ne lui vint en tête, car il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de ces deux filles, et à leurs places, il imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il aurait fait. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas cette douleur tenace de lui écarteler le cœur en d'innombrables parts. Il repartit, et Ino fit un pas en avant mais la main de Shikamaru vint lui attraper le poignet.

-Ino, ça ne…

-Naruto ! dis-moi quelque chose !

Shikamaru vit la tête du blond qui se baissa un peu plus vers le sol, et Ino continuait de vouloir le rejoindre. Sa coéquipière avait si mal elle aussi. Elle avait aidé son amie à mourir, elle pensait avoir bien fait mais cette idée la torturait. La vision de la rosée dans les bras de son blond avait été si douloureuse qu'elle n'avait tenue debout que grâce à son père. Elle préférait qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre idiote, afin que ce sentiment de culpabilité soit vraiment justifiable et que ça conscience la laisse en paix. En l'ayant vu disparaître dans les bois, elle qui avait été si fière de ses ongles les avait rongés jusqu'au sang, et l'angoisse dans ses tripes ne se taisait toujours pas. C'était si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'être malade.

-Ino, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Sakura. La faute incombe à ces choses…

Shikamaru voulait l'aider, mais en ce moment le seul qui pouvait trouver les mots était celui qui fuyait. Il espérait le voir se tourner vers eux et dire dans un sourire quelque chose de réconfortant, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais non, le visage de Naruto était encore pire que le jour où il lui avait ouvert la porte au lendemain de l'annonce de la mort de Jiraya.

-Hurle-moi dessus ! Naruto !

Elle venait d'hurler encore plus fort, tirant de toutes ses forces en avant. Ino était en pleurs, et sa voix tremblait autant que sa mâchoire. Elle était glacée, et Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras, continuant de lui murmurer que ce n'était pas leurs fautes, que Naruto l'avait compris et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne disait rien. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Du moins, Shikamaru l'espérait car le regard vide du blond l'avait alerté.

-Narutoooo ! S'il te plaîîît !

Le blond était assez loin maintenant, et s'il l'entendit il ne le montra pas. Ino s'écroula dans les bras de Shikamaru, et alors qu'il essayait de la remettre sur pied, elle bondit jusqu'à son amie et l'attrapa par les épaules, collant presque sa tête à la sienne. Elle pleurait bruyamment sa perte, et les autres vinrent la soutenir. Naruto n'était plus très loin de là où se trouvait Tsunade, mais n'y pensa que lorsqu'il vit une ombre devant lui. Shino se trouvait là, et le regardait, du moins cela devait être le cas. Il remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, mais de toute façon sous sa capuche il faisait noir.

-Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, n'est ce pas, Naruto ?

Le blond cligna doucement des yeux puis les leva sur lui. Il avait l'air à bout de force, totalement vidé de son énergie habituelle. Shino n'avait rien à craindre, ça il l'avait compris de suite. Si quelqu'un devait craindre quelque chose de Naruto, alors ce serait ces choses. Ce dernier passa près de lui, sans répondre, continuant de ce même pas lent, sa route.

-Je vais mettre au courant notre Hokage.

Une question ? une affirmation ? il s'en fichait complètement. Les décors changeaient au rythme de ses pas, et il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait se trouver là, un peu plus bas. Naruto ouvrit la porte d'une manière si peu habituelle que Sasuke ne sut pas que c'était lui qui était là que lorsqu'il le vit. Son regard était si vide que cela figea le brun qui remarqua qu'il avait pleuré. Sa tenue était tâchée de sang et son air choqué n'était qu'évident. Qu'avait-il vu ?

-Ça y est, ça a commencé pour de bon ? qui est mort que je rigole un peu ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils d'un coup avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur violemment puis se mit à trembler légèrement, mais il ne put arrêter les quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il était désespéré, la douleur était immonde, la nausée qu'il en ressentait n'avait jamais été telle qu'aujourd'hui, au point qu'il en perdit ses couleurs. Tout ça n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, plus qu'il ne croyait, cela…l'inquiéta ? et il se surprit lui-même en l'entendant dire :

-Naruto ?

Le blond le vit enfin, et il avança la main, comme lui demandant de le rejoindre, obligeant le brun à combler les derniers mètres pour prendre le parchemin que le blond avait récupéré, et il le déroula, lisant les derniers mots de Sakura. Ce n'était pas possible, cette crétine était morte ? il ne put retenir un petit rire même si son cœur se serra si violement qu'il en ressentit une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir pour un membre de Konoha. En relevant la tête, le sourire qu'il avait, même s'il était faible, épouvanta Naruto qui leva la main et lui mit une gifle. Mais ce n'était pas assez énergique pour lui faire mal, ressemblant plus à une caresse lourde qui lui toucha maladroitement la joue. Les yeux du blond se chargèrent à nouveau de larmes, et il tremblait violemment, le désespoir était peint sur son visage. Il forma le prénom de Sasuke silencieusement, puis fit de même avec le prénom de Sakura. Ça faisait si mal. Le voir pleurer en tentant de garder le silence lui laissa une impression de dégoût personnel et de mal être. Le blond le comprenait enfin réellement et contre toute attente, Sasuke n'aimait pas ça.

-Tu comprends enfin ce que j'ai ressenti.

C'était juste une constatation, mais elle brisa le blond dont les larmes se firent encore plus fortes. Sa peine était vraiment visible sur toute sa face et il baissa la tête, cherchant à se reprendre sans y arriver. C'était à ça qu'il avait du ressembler enfant lorsque son cœur avait été broyé. Lui aussi avait eu tellement mal et Sasuke finalement n'aima pas le voir ainsi. Parce que c'était un miroir de lui-même ? ou bien seulement parce qu'il comprenait combien Naruto pouvait les aimer pour de vrai ? il ne savait pas. Les poings de son compagnon s'abattirent sur son torse, et il attrapa son col, comme s'il allait lui faire un quelconque chantage menaçant. C'en n'était rien.

-Co…comment tu uuuh as uuuhuu f...fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-P…pour que ça fasse uuuh plus mal ?

Sasuke avait envi de sourire face à une question si stupide, mais il n'y arrivait pas. D'un air désabusé et quelque peu fatigué, il se décida à lui répondre :

-…je n'ai jamais réussi Usuratonkachi, c'est pour ça que je suis parti du village.

Les larmes ruisselèrent de plus belle, et Naruto vacilla au point que Sasuke dans un reflexe posa sa main sur son épaule pour le maintenir debout. L'autre ramena ses mains devant ses yeux, semblant si pathétique que Sasuke le ramena contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça…enfin si…mais il ne voulait pas le voir. C'était pareil quand il s'occupait des deux enfants derrière lui. Il referma lui même la porte qui lui offrait la liberté, et resta un moment planté là avec le blond dans les bras. Naruto enfin se calma un peu, mais sa voix était chargée d'émotion, au point que Sasuke regrettait de ne pas arriver à pleurer comme lui. S'il s'écoutait vraiment en cet instant même, alors il aurait pu lui dire que sa mort l'attristée aussi, même un peu plus que ce qu'il admettait lui-même.

-Je uuuuh savais déjà.

-Ma douleur ?

-Quand Ji...uhuuu Jiraya est mort et…et huuuh Ka..huu Kakashi…et puis

Naruto poussa un dernier râle, n'arrivant plus à parler. Il s'accrocha à Sasuke qui ne savait rien de tout ça, mais qui comprit que le blond ne mentait pas. Il connaissait sa peine et cela même si ce n'était pas ceux de son sang qui était mort. D'un coté cela devait être plus dur, car il avait du trouver ces gens et se lier avec eux, alors que pour lui, ceux qui étaient morts lui avaient été lié dès son premier jour de vie. Naruto les aimait vraiment comme lui-même avait aimé sa famille, et il venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il était gentil à l'heure actuel. Peut être.

-Nii-san ?

Sasuke se retourna à demi vers les enfants, leur faisant signe de se taire. Naruto était reparti dans son monde, sa tête collée contre son torse, écoutant le cœur de son camarade. Ce rythme était réconfortant, il l'aimait et il s'endormit. Toutes ces histoires le fatiguaient tellement, d'abord son démon, puis son coéquipier, l'Akatsuki, la guerre pratiquement imminente et maintenant ces choses, la mort de leur coéquipière. Il était las, si las, il voulait oublier. Sasuke le laissa aller contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir faire montre de tant de douceur au temps d'aujourd'hui. Il alla jusqu'à sa place habituelle et se laissa tomber contre le mur, gardant Naruto à ses cotés.

-Tu es triste Nii-san ?

Sasuke lui caressa le sommet du crâne, et le regard de Keita se fit encore plus perçant. Il ne lui répondit pas, et l'enfant compris instinctivement qu'il ne fallait pas continuer à lui demander. Il regarda Naruto, replongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, et puis il retourna vers son aîné et se colla à lui. Le grand était resté à sa place, mais il les avait lui aussi regardait de la même manière.

Ceux d'au dessus n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se recueillir sur la mort de Sakura, ni sur celle de ceux qui l'avaient de peu précéder ou suivie. Une effervescence avait lieu autour des palissades du village, certains monstres tentèrent de grimper le long des remparts, profitant de leur déstabilisation. Les ninjas accoururent pour se battre, alors que d'autres naissaient dans le village à l'abri des regards, leurs hôtes n'ayant pas eu le courage de se dénoncer ni non plus de se suicider. On ne retrouva leurs cadavres qu'au petit jour, alors qu'elles se retiraient de nouveau dans la forêt. Entre-temps, d'autres gens s'étaient fait avoir, et certains avaient disparus. Des Aliens étaient dans le village et attendaient leur heure. Quand le jour fut levé, Tsunade prit une décision, et elle demanda de la faire circuler.

Hinata vint près de Neji qu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme hocha doucement de la tête et passa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle le suivit, laissant Tenten avec Lee qui était blessé et dont le regard ne cessait de regarder vers l'endroit où se tenait Sakura et depuis peu, son maître. Kakashi n'était pas loin, assis sur un tas de gravats, il fixait le même endroit que lui. Shikamaru réconfortait encore Ino qui ne pleurait plus mais qui n'allait pas mieux pour autant, Temari avait trouvée les mots pour sécher ses larmes. Choji venait de revenir, épuisé et amaigri, et se laissa tomber près d'elle, avec la forte envie de dormir, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Kiba et Shino se regardèrent et les suivirent.

Ils venaient d'arriver et ouvrirent la porte d'acier lourd. Sasuke avait déjà les yeux plantés sur eux, et Naruto dormait contre lui, assis, la tête sur son épaule. Neji comme tous les autres les regarda en silence, et Sasuke leva la main pour la poser sur le visage du blond qu'il tapota. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il mit quelques secondes à se redresser avant de lever sa main jusqu'à ses yeux où il la posa un peu. Ils étaient rouges et lui semblaient sec, lui faisant presque mal. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les fermer de nouveau.

-Na…Naruto…

-Laisse Hinata, je vais lui dire. Naruto, notre Hokage nous a dis de faire passer un message, cela s'applique aussi à toi. Nous allons prendre soin de nos morts, puis nous évacuerons une première vague du village en direction de la mer. Là-bas, nous prendrons tous les bateaux disponibles et tenterons de trouver des endroits non touchés qui nous permettront de nous reposer et de penser à une riposte possible.

Naruto soupira doucement et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha qui ne bougea même pas, continuant de manger l'un des derniers pains fourrés que Sakura lui avait amené la dernière fois. Il avait fermé les yeux et Sasuke le regarda du coin des siens.

-Je lui ai déjà fait mes adieux.

-Naruto, écoute, on sait que tu as de la peine, mais on va…on va faire disparaître les corps car c'est tout ce que l'on peut encore faire pour eux désormais. Viens donc lui rendre un dernier hommage, à elle et aux autres, une dernière fois.

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux, les regarda un instant. Ils avaient mal comme lui, mais la situation ne leur permettait pas de pleurer. Lui non plus n'aurait pas du, mais c'était trop lui demander, c'était trop dur. Sasuke les détestait parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris, et aujourd'hui, ils portaient sur les traits la douleur, la détresse et la peine. Oui, aujourd'hui ils comprenaient tous. Terminant son pain, il lança :

-Tu ne la reverras jamais après ça Usuratonkachi. Vas-y. si tu n'y vas pas, tu pourrais le regretter.

La voix de Sasuke venait de résonner si fort alors qu'il avait parlé d'un ton monocorde. Naruto ferma de nouveau les yeux, baissant un peu plus la tête. Sortir ? Revoir toute cette réalité ? C'était une chose horrible à lui demander. Il se sentirait si seul là haut, alors qu'ici il était bien, il n'avait pas à y penser. Le papier du pain fourré tomba sur le sol, et le blond le regarda un instant. Un détail venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-…et toi, tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Ils se tendirent tous à la porte, mais pas Naruto qui venait de le lui demander le plus naturellement du monde. Il venait de lever les yeux sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Il ne pensait pas à mal, non, il pensait à lui et à ses sentiments, chose que tout autre villageois ne lui prêtait plus.

-Moi ?

-Sakura est…était aussi ta coéquipière. Moi je l'ai vu, j'ai pu lui dire au revoir…mais toi…

Sasuke n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il avait tellement l'habitude de perdre tout ce qu'il possédait qu'il avait une manière bien personnelle de s'en séparer, et ses deuils pouvaient toujours se faire loin et seuls, il n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver près des corps pour le faire.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas du tout pour ne pas te souvenir du mal que ça fait ?

Pas besoin de voir pour ressentir cette douleur. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, s'étant juste cachée dans le fond de son cœur et ressortant toujours aux moments les moins opportuns. Naruto venait de laisser tomber à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule, comme pour se rendormir vu qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse et qu'il n'allait pas remonter seul à la surface. Les autres étaient déçus, et cherchèrent comment lui dire de venir. Sasuke en le voyant faire, remua la tête de gauche à droite, se disant qu'il faisait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Il fit signe aux enfants de rester là, se leva et tira Naruto à sa suite, le surprenant. Le groupe qui était là le regarda passer avec beaucoup de méfiance, mais il s'en ficha ne faisant pas ça pour eux. Les gardiens voulurent l'arrêter, et Naruto posa sur l'un d'eux sa main, se mettant devant son meilleur ami, et murmura un :

-Je m'en occupe, j'en prends la responsabilité, et je suis certain qu'il ne fera rien. Si vous nous empêcher de passer, je ne me retiendrai pas.

L'homme le fixa, mais le blond ne plaisantait pas, alors il le laissa passer, avant de faire signe à son collègue de les suivre. L'air frais lui fit du bien, mais l'odeur du village avait changé. Elle suintait la peur et l'angoisse, ainsi que quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Sasuke était en train de voir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir ici depuis qu'il avait appris le rôle du village dans la mort de son aîné. Il regardait partout, voyant chez eux la même douleur que chez lui, ça lui faisait du bien et en même temps non. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pourtant cru ne plus rien avoir en lui envers ce village que haine et mépris. Naruto à son contraire traçait, ne s'attardant sur personne et arriva là où tout allait se passer d'après les indications que Neji lui donna. Quand Naruto entra en vue, de nombreuse personne eurent une petite lueur d'espoir au fond de leurs yeux, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention, filant jusqu'au corps de Sakura. Sasuke le vit totalement fermé, et observa enfin leur coéquipière. Elle était éteinte mais belle, et aucun des deux ne parla en la voyant. Non loin de là était en train de se faire bâtir une sorte de four géant grâce à Yamato, et Sai vint à leur rencontre. Il ne savait pas comment agir, et Naruto le rassura qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucunes paroles, cela d'un seul sourire.

Sasuke ferma juste les yeux et baissa un peu la tête, faisant murmurer des gens autour d'eux. L'Uchiha donnait l'impression de se repentir, mais cela était que trop improbable. Naruto ne s'éloigna jamais de lui, et lorsque les corps furent portés dans l'immense place de bois construit pour eux, Naruto se clona et donna un coup de main. Puis les villageois y mirent le feu et les flammes crépitèrent haut dans le ciel, révélant une odeur désagréable de viande grillée. Un sanglot commun s'éleva alors que certains ne disaient rien, ne partageant leur affliction que par la lueur de douleur au fond de leurs yeux.

-Je pense que tu me comprends enfin réellement Naruto.

Naruto était planté droit comme un i et sa face était aussi neutre que celle de son ami. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, il l'avait déjà trop fait. Tsunade vint le chercher elle-même, présente comme une bonne partie du village à cet endroit, le reste continuant de surveiller les environs. Elle regarda Sasuke mais n'y prêta pas une longue attention. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre qu'il ne reste plus rien, et elle s'adressa au blond.

-Je pense faire évacuer le village, les chefs de clans restant ou leurs remplaçants sont d'accord. Si l'on reste ici, le village deviendra notre tombeau.

-Si l'on part, ils nous tueront.

-Hier soir, après que tu sois revenu avec Sakura, j'ai fait une réunion d'urgence. On ne peut sauver ceux qui sont déjà infestés, et si l'on reste ici, on va finir par être totalement désarmé, il ne nous reste que le choix de petits convois et départs régulier.

-Ça ne servira à rien.

-Pardon ?

Mais Naruto ne répéta pas. Il avait vu le nombre de ces choses, c'était croissant, il y en avait dans le village qui arrivait aussi à se cacher et il savait qu'ils se feraient prendre à revers s'ils partaient, en particulier s'ils étaient en petit nombre. Mais s'ils restaient, ce ne serait pas mieux, il commençait déjà à manquer de nourriture.

-Un groupe va bientôt partir, nous sommes en train de préparer le deuxième. Tu n'es pas encore dedans mais…

-Ça ne sert à rien.

-Pardon ?

-Des petits groupes, ça ne sert à rien, un grand groupe ça…ne servira à rien, foncer dans le tas ça nous tuera, attendre…c'est mourir lentement mais surement.

-Tu dis ça parce que Sakura est morte, tu n'es pas objectif Naruto. Tu…

-Il faudrait que les plus puissants d'entre nous foncent et les tuent, si nous ne réussissons pas, personne n'y arrivera et nous serons de toute manière condamnés. Les autres régions sont mortes, et l'intérieur de notre camp est infesté. Il n'y a nulle part où aller et…

Tsunade ne l'avait jamais connu si pessimiste, et avant de comprendre, venait déjà de lui mettre une gifle sonore. Naruto n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux, et il tourna les talons, stupéfiant Tsunade qui ne trouvait plus ses mots. Méchamment elle interrogea Sasuke du regard, mais ce dernier avait lui aussi l'air d'être surpris par le comportement du blond. En trois pas il rejoignit son ami qui serait parti sans lui, et tout deux disparurent. Tsunade jura, elle ne pouvait faire mieux, une bonne partie du village était déjà mort, une partie avait disparu dans la nature et elle ne savait même pas si c'était une désertion ou non, et d'autres faisaient grandir ces choses dans leurs seins. En invoquant des oiseaux à la manière de Sasuke, ils pourraient fuir par la voie des airs, mais il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour tout le village, et avoir assez de chakra pour ça serait fou.

Iruka la dépassa et courut jusqu'à son protégé, l'attrapa par les épaules. Il voulait lui parler de la situation, de Sakura et d'un tas de chose, mais Naruto soupira. Pour le moment il ne voulait rien entendre et juste être en paix. Il s'excusa, lui promettant de revenir le voir d'ici quelques heures, et poursuivit sa route. Tsunade vit le jeune professeur attraper Sasuke par sa manche, et son ancien élève se retourna à trois quart vers lui. Elle n'entendit pas de quoi parler, et le brun eut un petit hochement de tête avant de suivre Naruto. Tsunade tourna les talons à son tour, n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, et partie voir les chefs du premier groupe.

Naruto retourna avec Sasuke dans sa cellule, avait pris de la bouffe et Sasuke avait embarqué des livres qui traînaient sur le sol près d'une maison effondrée pour les gamins qui commençaient à s'ennuyer et en avaient émit le souhait plus tôt, avant que le blond n'arrive. Celui-ci ne cessait de regarder le blond qui ne réagissait à rien et qui s'était de nouveau laisser tomber au sol, adossé à l'un des murs. Il cala sa tête contre ses genoux et resta comme ça. Sasuke s'était mis à l'opposé, et l'observa. Plus il le fit, plus il se sentit irrité. Finalement, il alla à lui, l'attrapa par le col, le releva et lui foutu un coup de poing dans le menton. Naruto, qui s'était emmêlée les jambes, était tombé, et le brun le regarda de haut.

-Dégage.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as entendu. Casses-toi d'ici.

Le blond remua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant pas, et devant le masque mauvais du brun poursuivit par un :

-Non.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, eux si. C'est toi qui es toujours optimiste, assume !

-Sa…

-Dégage !

Et le brun attrapa Naruto par le bras et le jeta dehors, par cette porte qu'il n'avait pas refermée depuis leur retour et la claqua. Naruto se tint devant elle un moment, complètement perdu.

-Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il abattit son poing sur la porte, sans aucune force, et telle une âme en peine il remonta le couloir. Les gardes ne l'arrêtèrent pas, et une fois à l'air libre, il ne sut même pas où aller. Shino vint le cueillir, ne lui parla même pas, et Naruto le suivit. La première équipe était partie depuis quelques heures, composée de Kakashi, Saï et Iruka, de quelques Hyuga et d'un seul Inuzuka pour un troupeau de civils et de blessés. La deuxième était en train de se former, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, quelques adultes qu'il connaissait de vue, et des civils qui terminaient de fixer les rares bagages qu'ils s'étaient fais. Ils profitaient que le soleil fut encore haut pour joindre un point stratégique où ils pourraient s'abriter dans la nuit s'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Naruto leurs fit signe, ses amis lui répondirent. Eux n'avaient pas abandonnés, malgré qu'ils aient perdu beaucoup, ils pensaient toujours à vivre. Naruto eut honte, et intérieurement il remercia Sasuke.

Les voir venait de le booster à nouveau. Il avait dis vrai, il n'y avait que lui pour penser que tout pourrait encore bien finir. Avec Shino il partit rejoindre une partie de ninjas qui faisaient un comptage d'armes et d'hommes, établissant différentes stratégies. Celles-ci se peaufinèrent en fin d'après midi, alors que tous ceux qui s'apprêtaient à se battre pendant de longues heures mangeaient un des derniers repas disponible. La nuit tombait doucement.

Quand le second groupe parti, son seul et réel problème fut d'avancer vite tout en évitant les pondeurs. Quelques personnes se firent avoir, et on leur abrégea leurs souffrances durant leur sommeil. L'espoir guidait se groupe qui devait dévier de route à un croisement décidé. Ils pressèrent le pas. Des cris parfois se faisaient entendre, et les Hyuga présent eurent beaucoup de travail. Bientôt, ils se furent regrouper tels des moutons en danger, leur nervosité atteignant des sommets. En fin d'après midi, alors que la lumière baissait dangereusement, ils arrivèrent en vue du croisement, et ceux en tête de la procession s'arrêtèrent. Là-bas, il y avait des corps et un combat. Kakashi était en train de se battre, il venait d'invoquer un trou noir avec son sharingan.

-Retournez au village !

Iruka venait de hurler en leur direction, crachant du sang, se tenant la poitrine. Il enchaîna plusieurs mouvements de taijutsu sur un Alien qui allait s'en prendre à Kakashi, et se colla à son dos. L'enfant monstrueux qui naquit transperça la bête qui lâcha sur lui son sang acide. Il geignit de douleur, et Kakashi s'excusa avant de le tuer d'un coup net et précis.

C'était trop tard pour fuir.

Un groupe d'Alien se révéla, fonçant sur le deuxième groupe. Des femmes se firent tuer, les hommes sortirent leurs armes. Des pondeurs sautèrent à la gorge des plus puissants. Temari poussa Ino vers Shikamaru, car cette dernière s'était tétanisée en voyant son premier professeur mourir devant elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux autres, mais c'était inhérent à la majorité de la race humaine de vouloir sauver ses proches. C'est donc à sa place que Temari mourut, le bout de queue d'un Alien venait de lui transpercer les entrailles, et en baissant les yeux elle vit tout le sang qu'elle perdait. Ses mains entourèrent cette pointe aussi affutée qu'une de leurs meilleures lames, et la main de la bête vint lui briser la boîte crânienne alors que dans un même élan il tenta de percer de sa langue Ino qui était encore à sa portée. Shikamaru avait utilisé son ombre, s'enroulant autour de la bête pour lui briser la nuque. Il n'y avait pas le temps de pleurer, pour personne. Les cris commencèrent à s'élever, les jutsus fusèrent, et ces bêtes continuèrent à arriver en masse.

La nuit venait de tomber.

* * *

à suivre.

Voilà, comme Haganemaru le souhaitait, Sakura est morte :) , Konoha va connaitre une hécatombe et les Aliens vont pulluler un peu partout.

plus qu'un chapitre pour la fin ;) ++


	5. Chapter 5 : Vague finale

**Time has come human...**

**Chap 5 : Vague finale.**

Il ne faisait pas nuit depuis bien longtemps lorsque ces bêtes commencèrent à vouloir envahir le village, comme si elles avaient senties leur stratégie de fuite et celle de contre attaque. Dans un même mouvement, une vingtaine d'entre elles surgirent des bois, grimpant le long de la palissade avec une aisance déconcertante. Les Aliens tentèrent en priorité de s'en prendre aux Hyuga et aux Inuzuka. Des pondeurs sortirent des gravats alentour, courant rapidement vers les chiens de ce clan que les maîtres protégèrent avec autant d'importance que s'ils avaient été humains. Ces bêtes se battaient avec beaucoup d'agilité, se servant de tout leur corps pour porter des coups, et ses extrémités étaient particulièrement mortels, pourfendant, brisant, écrasant, que ce fut os ou chairs. Naruto se clona et se mêla à la bataille, Konohamaru qui était prévu pour entrer dans le troisième groupe en partance dès le lendemain matin rejoignit la mêlée, tuant les pondeurs qui filaient ventre au sol vers leurs proies, encourageant Moegi et Udon de le suivre et assurant leurs arrières en se clonant. Des jutsus fusaient dans l'enceinte du village, de toutes parts, sur toute la surface, ces choses étaient en train d'entrer en ne se concentrant pas que sur un endroit, et il y avait trop d'espace à couvrir pour rester sauf.

Naruto était en train d'en tuer une, sa tâche plutôt facilitée par ses clones, mais les autres n'avaient pas cette chance. D'autres Aliens passèrent la barrière de bois, certains un poil plus gros que les autres pondaient et lorsque c'était fait, retournaient se battre en attendant de pouvoir pondre à nouveau. Mais cette ponte les affaiblissait, et leurs forces pour le moment dans la bataille étaient égales. Seulement, tous étaient conscients d'une chose : ça ne pourrait pas durer toute la nuit, car les hommes ne seraient pas assez puissants pour résister tant de temps. C'est là que la situation commença à s'empirer. Des ombres se murent dans l'enceinte même du village, sortant de sous des débris, glissant de sous des pans de mur, émergeant de maisons. Depuis le début, ces choses les avaient envahis et avaient attendus leur heure. Leurs grognements se firent entendre, ces choses communiquaient et planifiaient leurs morts. Et c'est là qu'une explosion retentit au loin, révélant une lumière couleur rouge. C'était celle du premier groupe, pour prévenir lequel venait de rendre l'âme. C'est à ce moment là qu'une deuxième explosion se fit entendre, répandant une fumée jaune. C'était le plan s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour le groupe d'évacuation. L'un d'eux devait activer une bombe et celle-ci venait de raser une circonférence énorme de forêt, un nuage s'élevant haut dans le ciel noir qui s'illuminait maintenant d'oranger en s'effaçant, alors que la déflagration se fit sentir jusqu'à eux.

-Non.

Son cœur une fois de plus lui fit un mal de chien, et il se sentit l'envie de pleurer. Là, d'un coup, il venait de perdre une partie de ses amis et de son village. Même s'il ne le voyait pas de ses yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Ces choses étaient en train de gagner. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Sa haine n'avait jamais été si forte depuis qu'il avait été capable de comprendre quel était ce sentiment. Un grognement de rage s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et d'un poing rageur il essuya ses yeux bordés de larmes.

Il leur faudrait l'aide de tous.

Naruto se clona autant que possible, laissant ses doubles se débrouiller avec eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à récupérer les armes jonchant le sol et les réutiliser, ou utiliser des petits rasengan dans des missions kamikazes, et pendant ce temps, il parcourut rapidement le village. Il hurlait sur son passage aux gens de s'armer, et s'arrêta une fois pour aider une kunoichi qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont le masque d'anbu traînait sur le sol, brisé en deux. Naruto accéléra, prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Quatre à quatre il descendit les escaliers et les paliers menant aux cachots, voyant au passage les prisonniers qui hurlaient pour sortir. Naruto se clona encore une fois, hurlant pour se faire entendre qu'elle était la réelle situation et que cela n'était pas une blague, autrement il ne le ferait pas. Il ouvrit les portes en précisant que le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis ne comptait plus et qu'il faudrait se battre pour rester en vie. Et eux qui avaient cru à une plaisanterie, comprirent le sérieux de la situation en sortant. Les gardiens qui avaient été leur seule compagnie des semaines, voire des mois durant, se transformèrent en alliés. Ils allèrent se battre, non pas pour le village, mais au moins pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la forêt et sauver leurs peaux.

La cellule de Sasuke arriva en vue, et il alla l'ouvrir précipitamment, hurlant aux gardes de remonter aider la population restante. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit Sasuke juste en face de lui, les mains suspendue dans le vide. Il avait dans les mains un bout de papier collant où était écrit le mot bombe. Naruto regarda ce papier, leva ses yeux dans les siens, et en aurait presque ri. Sauf que Sasuke avait un sourire et en haussant les épaules, il fit :

-Oups.

-T'es de bonne humeur apparemment.

-Très, je m'amuse énormément. Depuis quelques heures j'entends une douce musique.

-Arrête ton char abruti, on ne peut rien entendre d'ici. T'allais pas attendre que j'arrive pour te sortir de là ?

-Et manquer la fête ?

Naruto l'attrapa au col, pivota et le colla violemment contre le mur hors de la cellule. Ses yeux étaient ceux de Kyubi depuis bien longtemps, et il le fixa droit dans les prunelles tout en approchant inexorablement sa face de la sienne. Il dévoila ses crocs, et sa voix s'éleva juste assez forte pour le brun :

-Ne compare pas ça à une fête, il y a eu trop de morts et de destruction pour ça.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke le repoussa violemment et le regarda de haut. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que le sol tremble au point qu'ils sentirent une petite secousse. Naruto se mit à regarder autour de lui, dans une rapide panique, se faisant mille films à la seconde pour évaluer les scénarios les plus probables sur cet événement. Sasuke soupira, attrapa ses poignets et le fit le lâcher. Il fit signe aux enfants de le suivre, puis toujours impérieux lui lança :

-Je t'avais dis que tu comprendrais ce que j'avais pu ressentir ce jour là, Sakura n'était qu'un début.

-…je suis désolé d'avoir dis que j'avais compris avant.

-Hn.

Les enfants vinrent se coller à l'Uchiha, Keita glissant sa main dans la sienne, tenant de l'autre un livre que Sakura lui avait donné. Son frère tenait un kunai et se posta juste derrière son cadet. Naruto les regarda avec peine et suivit le petit groupe qui se mit à remonter vers la sortie rapidement mais avec prudence. Il ne put que remarquer les petits regards en coin qu'avait le brun pour ses deux petits compagnons. Sasuke avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour eux et ça lui faisait mal de le voir attentif à eux comme jamais il ne l'avait vraiment été avec sa propre équipe. Il créa deux clones mais faillit les perdre en sentant une douleur le prendre. Il ne savait pas comment se débrouiller ces bêtes, mais elles parvenaient à le faire souffrir à travers ses clones alors que d'habitude cela n'était presque rien. Leurs morts étaient si violentes qu'il les vivait plus qu'il ne les ressentait. Plus haut, certains de ses clones venaient de mourir, et la douleur avait été horrible. Blanc comme un linge, il se posa deux secondes contre un mur, le temps que ses deux clones tout juste créés prennent les enfants sur leurs épaules. Sasuke avait encore se regard inquisiteur envers lui, se demandant certainement s'il n'avait pas encore l'un de leur ennemi en lui. Il tenta un vague sourire et se redressa car les deux autres avaient contre eux les deux petits garçons. Ils repartirent alors, et Naruto le regarda farfouiller dans sa sacoche. Un papier explosif en tomba et il le rattrapa, le lui remettant. Sasuke l'attrapa et le ficha dans sa sacoche.

-T'aurais pu sortir de là dès le départ c'est ça ?

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, vit que Naruto continuait d'être attentif à ce qui se passait devant lui, et cela le fit sourire. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, il voulait vraiment sa réponse, sa moue boudeuse l'aiguilla la dessus, et Sasuke eut un rictus quelque peu satisfait. C'était vrai, si Naruto était arrivé une seconde plus tard, ce mur aurait soufflé.

-Hn.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait avant baka !

-Je m'économisais pour maintenant.

-Parce que t'avais prévu cette situation peut être ?

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ça, mais il avait su avoir besoin de repos et cela avait été une occasion en or. Il ne répondit pas à Naruto qui en fut irrité, mais qui ne lui en voulut pas plus que ça. C'était Sasuke après tout, et ça faisait un moment qu'il était comme ça, secret, renfermé, au point qu'on aurait pu croire à de l'égoïsme.

-Ton rêve se réalise, tu dois être heureux.

-Comme jamais.

Avec grâce Sasuke évita la baffe que le blond avait voulu lui mettre, laissant ce dernier maugréer dans sa barbe. Et puis finalement, après un petit instant de silence où ne fut audible que les bruits de leur course, Naruto osa un :

-Tchhh, tu vas nous aider au moins ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, dégainant son sabre et accélérant subitement. Naruto le vit sauter tout d'un coup sur le mur de droite puis de s'y adhérer avant de finir sur le plafond et de continuer sa course à l'envers. Une masse tomba de derrière de la tuyauterie, et Sasuke la découpa en trois, perdant son sabre par la même occasion. Grâce à sa vitesse, il avait pu éviter le sang de l'Alien, et les Naruto qui s'étaient arrêtés, s'approchèrent. Sasuke regarda la lame fondre, et dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il écrasa le bout contre un mur pour se débarrasser du liquide poisseux et récupérer un tout petit bout de lame ainsi que le manche qu'il glissa à sa ceinture.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Mh ?

-Ce sont tes petits frères ?

-Haha…je meurs de rire dis donc…mais bon, j'aurais préféré, au moins j'aurais pu les engueuler…

-Pour ce que ça a servi avec moi…

Sasuke était en train de reconnaître qu'il était son frère ? les yeux du blond se firent rond, mais son comparse n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Il était en train d'observer attentivement la bête morte au sol. C'était la génération normale, pas celle qui pouvait pondre un œuf de temps à autre et qui pouvait se régénérer.

-Je trouve un vague air de ressemblance avec toi.

-Ta gueule Teme !

-Kukuku, c'est justement ce que tu as de plus ressemblant avec eux…

-Hein ?

-Une grande gueule.

-Et toi c'est ton caractère à la con !

-Hmpf.

-Hey les mecs.

-Quoi !

Ils se tournèrent en même temps, même si seul Naruto avait hurlé, l'autre se contentant d'une œillade meurtrière. Kiba était là, respirant par la bouche de grosse bouffée d'air. Il avait une balafre de la joue à l'oreille dont il manquait d'ailleurs un bout. Le jeune homme y porta d'ailleurs la main et se redressa en grimaçant.

-On est là pour survivre, vos conneries on verra plus tard.

-Comment ça se passe en haut ?

-Ça a empiré, on a fait s'enfermer ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre dans les abris commun en cas de guerre, et on leur a demandé d'être clair avant d'y aller.

-Clair ?

-De se dénoncer s'ils avaient un truc dans le bide, histoire que les gens qui y soient ne vivent aucun danger intérieur.

Kiba vacilla et mit sa main à son oreille. Son équilibre était dérangé par cette blessure, et cela lui faisait mal au point qu'il en grimaçait au point de presque s'en défiguré.

-Putain, cette connerie m'a arraché la moitié de l'oreille avec sa langue !

-T'as réussi à arrêter le sang ?

-J'ai que la base en connaissance médicale, je vais pouvoir faire que ça ! la douleur elle, elle restera ! Fais chier ! bon, on y va ! on a assez perdu de temps à taper la causette là les mecs !

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fous, faut y aller !

Le brun était resté près de la bête depuis qu'ils discutaient, et c'est avec une certaine stupéfaction qu'ils le virent avec la boite crânienne de la chose et la pointe qui lui servait de bout de queue et qui ressemblait fort à une lame. Le brun massa son chakra, inspira et cracha une toute petite flamme qu'il passa à l'intérieur de l'exosquelette arraché, puis sur le bout encore sanguinolent de la queue.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, sortant le bout restant de son kusanagi autour duquel se forma une lame de foudre. Il découpa un bout de tuyauterie, le plus dur et après vérification retourna aux deux éléments qui traînaient par terre. Le brun prenait son temps, et Naruto vint s'accroupir à coté de lui pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. De nouveau le brun utilisa ses flammes, faisant fondre le tuyau qui s'adhéra à la carapace et qu'il consolida avec sa manche longue qu'il déchira et y fixa. Il vérifia que son travail était bien fait puis se leva, obligeant le blond a levé la tête vers lui pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il allait faire. Sasuke donna deux coups vifs en avant dans le vide avec la lance qu'il venait de construire. Cela sembla lui satisfaire, car il souriait. De son autre main il fit décoller la tête qu'il maintenait et y entra son bras, l'y maintenant grâce à une aspérité interne. Ça s'adaptait parfaitement à son bras, si ce n'était qu'il était un peu trop long. Naruto se releva et regarda le travail du brun de plus près, y posant la main, et touchant pour la première fois la carapace de cette chose.

-Une arme et un bouclier ?

-Hn.

-On peut y aller maintenant ?

Kiba venait de se planter devant les deux autres, rattrapant le mur pour maintenir son équilibre. Naruto arrêta de caresser ce crâne devenu bouclier, et alla répondre lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke le faire :

-Hn.

Le brun prit la tête, suivit des deux clones, et Naruto aida Kiba qui se vexa presque de se faire aider par lui. Naruto ne s'en offusqua pas, demandant à Sasuke en haussant un peu la voix car l'autre remontait déjà le premier palier sans les attendre :

-Comment t'as su que tu pouvais faire ça ?

-Je t'avais dis que je les avais observé en venant jusqu'ici. Le bout de la queue semble immunisé contre leur propre sang et pendant que tu parlais, j'ai testé sur le crâne. Il n'a pas fondu.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dis avant ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Kiba alla en avant, se détachant du blond, Akamaru sur les talons, et Naruto le suivit, remarquant que son autre ami fermait à présent la marche. Il avait prit la forme simple de ses sharingan et était extrêmement sérieux, attentif au moindre bruit, à la plus petite ombre.

-Hey, Kiba.

-Quoi ?

-Tu foutais quoi là ?

-J't'ai vu entré, cinq minutes après j'ai vu des tas de mecs sortir d'ici et j'ai pigé que t'étais venu libérer les prisonniers.

-Mouais, non à la base j'étais juste venu chercher Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, toujours Sasuke…enfin pour une fois ça aura servi à quelque chose.

-Ils ont aidés ?

-Une partie d'entre eux, les autres ont filés directs dans la forêt, j'te raconte pas les cris qu'on a entendu.

-On est donc encerclé ?

-Plus que sur. Restez sur vos gardes, il y en a partout.

Un coup de lance frôla Kiba, se plantant au sol, et Kiba vit juste à côté d'Akamaru un œuf qui allait s'ouvrir. Le chien n'avait rien sentit, tellement épuisé. Et puis l'odeur qui planait dans l'air n'aidait pas ce sens. Lentement il releva la tête vers Sasuke qui regarda rapidement au dehors avant de retirer sa lance avec en son bout un pondeur mort. Il détestait toujours autant l'air suffisant du brun et se demanda comment un mec comme Naruto, avec un tel caractère, pouvait supporter de se faire ainsi regarder à longueur de temps. Le brun se débarrassa du pondeur en le raclant sur le sol et lui demanda avec une certaine impatience :

-C'est quoi le plan ?

-Quel plan ?

-Tchh'

-Hey, Teme ! te casse pas, explique !

Sasuke avait fait un pas au dehors détestant l'odeur de griller qui planait encore sur la place. C'était une odeur qui allait s'incruster un moment, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il voyait ces ombres qui glissaient, et partir d'ici ne serait pas une mince affaire. La solution de fuir à dos de faucon restait la solution la plus simple, mais avant ça, il avait autre chose à faire dans ce village.

-Puisque l'évacuation n'a pas marchée, puisque vous êtes tous en train de crever en vous battant, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Ah…des petits groupes se sont fait et sont partis dans des directions opposées. Un groupe réduit améliore le mouvement et la vitesse de déplacement, mais ces bêtes pullulent.

-Combien de groupes sont partis ?

-Aucune idée, la seule décision qui a été prise est qu'en cas d'échec, le groupe ferait sauter des bombes pour que ça ne se multiplie pas.

-Suicide collectif donc.

-Mieux vaut ça que de leur faire plaisir.

-Kukuku.

Kiba n'aima pas du tout ce rire, et encore moins la lueur de malice que l'Uchiha avait dans le fond de ses prunelles. Il l'agrippa fortement au col et rapprocha dangereusement sa tête de la sienne. L'air menaçant de l'Inuzuka l'aurait presque fait rire.

-La situation t'amuse !

-Plus ou moins, j'y trouve certaine satisfaction.

Sasuke le repoussa violemment, gardant un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres et l'autre voulut répliquer, mais la main de Naruto arrêta son poing. Ce n'était pas le moment de se battre entre eux, et à son lourd regard dont le bleu était devenu plus profond, Kiba le comprit. Il se reprit, lança un dernier regard assassin au brun et souffla :

-On n'a pas eu le temps de choisir les groupes, ils se font au fur et à mesure et l'on va chercher quelques personnes aux caches pour…

-On en a perdu une.

-Lee ?

Le jeune homme venait d'arriver en tombant devant eux du toit d'en face et avait du mal à respirer. Il était épuisé, et le rouge de ses joues montrait qu'il avait du ouvrir plusieurs portes de chakra. Lee posa une main sur le mur près d'eux, reprenant son souffle à grandes bouffées.

-Perdu une ? tu veux dire…

-Oui, ils se sont attaqués à l'une des caches. Ils ont tués l'un des leurs, et avec le sang qui a rongé les murs, ils sont entrés en masse…mais ils ont fait un truc bizarre…après avoir tués quelques personnes, ils en ont embarqués avec eux et les pondeurs ont prit leur suit, y mettant la pagaille. J'étais en train d'en suivre un qui portait une femme, mais j'ai perdu sa trace.

-Où est Baa-chan ?

-Hokage sama ? je ne l'ai pas vu dehors, elle doit toujours être dans le bâtiment.

La tête du blond se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait la sannin, comme s'il avait pu la voir de là où il se trouvait.

-Ça va aller Lee ?

Le jeune homme prit une bonne bouffée d'air et tendit le pouce en avant, un gros sourire en prime, et Naruto hocha de la tête d'un mouvement bref. Un échange de regard avec Kiba qui comprit, et Naruto retourna dans le bâtiment pour remonter jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage et savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il était temps qu'elle abandonne son bureau et ses décisions pour redescendre de là et fuir avec eux. Ils iraient avec elle chercher un petit groupe de civils et partiraient à leurs tours. Vouloir sauver tout le monde était bien trop utopique maintenant, bien que Naruto pensait depuis peu à une éventualité : celle de faire fuir tout le monde et de relâcher Kyubi pour tous les tuer.

C'était ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps, sauf qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore Kyubi pour ça, et que la rage du renard les aurait tous anéantis, humains comme monstres.

Sasuke le suivait, ses clones et les enfants aussi, et il était en train de monter jusqu'au bureau du Hokage, rencontrant de très rares groupes de ninjas sur leurs gardes. Naruto voulait y arriver le plus vite possible, mais il dut s'arrêter car Sasuke ne le suivait plus. Il avait ralentit sa course, avant de sourire et d'emprunter un autre couloir. Un Alien lui tomba dessus, et l'Uchiha roula avec lui dans le couloir avant de réussir à l'éjecter d'au dessus de lui, juste avant que sa langue ne sorte dans un bruit sec. L'Alien retomba non loin de Naruto, tourna sa gueule vers lui en se relevant d'un bond pour y précipiter sa langue devant le regard effaré du blond qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Hey, ne le touche pas !

Il vit la bête tomber sur le coté dans un râle, la lance de Sasuke s'étant plantée dans son crâne alors que ses pieds prenaient appuis sur son flanc pour la déstabiliser. Le brun la fit tourner, terminant le monstre qui s'immobilisa presque aussitôt. Il avait eu raison, le bout de queue n'avait pas fondu, et avec précaution pour que le sang ne gicle pas, Sasuke le retira et regarda de plus près ce qui lui servait de lame. Il était content de sa trouvaille.

-Merci Sasuke !

Les yeux du brun tombèrent sur lui, si lourds et fixes, que Naruto en perdit son sourire. L'autre eut un petit mouvement de la tête sur le coté comme s'il haussait les épaules, ainsi qu'une exclamation assez amusée qu'il faisait lorsqu'il le prenait pour un abruti.

-Rêve pas dobe, c'est à moi de te tuer, pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pfff, c'est ça, encore ton corps qui a agit tout seul, hein ?

-Hn.

Sasuke lui tendit sa lance que Naruto prit tout en se demandant pourquoi il la lui donner. L'autre se baissa et prépara le crâne comme nouveau bouclier qu'il lui tendit aussi, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de même avec la queue, car un râle se fit entendre au loin. Le blond se mit à courir pour voir ce qui se passait, et Sasuke jura en abandonnant sa tâche pour le suivre. Au bout du couloir, ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez grande et richement décorée, mais cela ils n'eurent pas le temps de le voir. Le conseil était là, protégé par deux Anbus dont l'un se fit éventrer devant eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

-Aide-nous, Jinchuuriki !

Naruto venait de jeter la lance dans celui qui avait éventré l'homme, l'ouvrant au niveau de sa poitrine, gueulant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Mais les deux vieux avaient changés de couleur en voyant qui l'accompagnait, et en tournant la tête il put voir le brun qui venait de sortir un rouleau, qu'il l'avait déroulé, et qu'un pondeur venait d'en sortir. Il l'attrapa par la queue et le balança droit sur eux. La chose se déploya et allait s'agripper sur la face de Koharu. Homura voulut s'interposer, mais ne put faire son pas en avant, crachant une longue gerbe de sang. L'action s'était faite si vite que Naruto n'avait rien compris.

Koharu avait hurlé quand la chose s'était enroulée autour de sa nuque et que ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour de son crâne, tendant sa main vers Homura, mais ce dernier avait eu le ventre transpercé par la queue d'un alien qui s'approcha de la femme mais ne lui fit rien en voyant que le tube du pondeur venait de lui entrer dans la gorge. Homura posa sa main sur l'Alien pour le tuer et Naruto hurla de ne pas faire ça alors que derrière eux le rire de l'Uchiha s'éleva. La tête de l'Alien explosa, se répandant sur l'homme et la femme, Naruto se protégeant in-extremis avec le crâne qu'il avait avec lui. Elle ne put crier, déjà endormie par cette chose qui pondait en elle, et à son contraire, Homura se fit entendre à des mètres et des mètres. Naruto se recula, horrifié de voir ce qui venait de se faire faire sous ses yeux. Il buta contre Sasuke qui arrêta enfin de rire.

-On peut aller voir ton Hokage maintenant.

Le regard du blond devint encore plus rond, et il se retourna vivement vers le brun qui gardait un air satisfait sur la face et qui haussa les épaules. En voyant l'expression du blond, il dut se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire. La situation était si amusante à ses yeux.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as foutu !

-…Ma vengeance ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, abruti !

-Un mort ou deux de plus, qu'est ce que ça change ? je me fais plaisir au passage. De toute façon, ils le méritaient.

-Ça change que ce n'est pas l'ennemi qui les a tué ! et aucun homme ne mérite une telle mort !

-L'ennemi ? hahahaha, T'as toujours pas pigé Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto garda silence, la bouche entrouverte. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, peiné d'avoir compris le sous entendu. Mais pour être sur qu'il l'enregistrerait une bonne fois pour toute, il se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence, et c'est sur ce ton qu'il lui susurra :

-Moi aussi je suis dans un camp adverse, sauf qu'en ce moment je dois faire front commun avec vous contre eux…ça ne veut donc pas dire que je vais laisser passer certaines chances. Qui sait, si je meure avant l'heure autant avoir fais autant de choses que je le voulais !

Naruto le frappa à la mâchoire, lui faisant faire trois pas pour ne pas s'étaler et le brun lui rendit un regard fixe et mauvais, droit dans les yeux. Sasuke l'attrapa au col et l'amena juste devant ses yeux, et Naruto les vit changés de couleur.

-Comprends que la peine et la colère que tu as pu ressentir pour Sakura ne m'avait pas été due dans mon cas par des monstres mais bien par des hommes. Si tu hais ces monstres, moi je ne peux que haïr ces hommes.

Un autre feulement au loin se fit entendre, et Sasuke détourna le regard avant de le jeter en arrière, le lâchant d'un geste brusque. Naruto comprenait, surtout que ces monstres avaient l'avantage d'en être autant physiquement que mentalement et qu'on n'attendait pas d'eux une quelconque pitié. Mais c'était tout aussi inhumain de tuer des humains ainsi, quoi qu'il eut pu faire. Sasuke récupéra son attirail, vérifia que les enfants n'avait rien, et murmura :

-Que tu me comprennes ou pas, ça ne changera rien de toute façon. Je sors d'ici et je me casse.

Que savait Sasuke que lui n'avait pas connaissance ? qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait pour comprendre totalement la manière de faire et de penser du brun ? Naruto ne savait pas, il était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre tout ça. Il le vit pénétrer dans le noir total, et Naruto le suivit, récupérant une lanterne qui éclairait la pièce vu que l'électricité avait lâchée dans certains bâtiments. Il souffla à Sasuke de l'attendre, confiant la lumière au plus vieux des deux enfants, se mettant derrière eux pour couvrir leurs arrières. L'immeuble était désert, les pièces étaient abandonnées à la va-vite, et dans un silence inquiétant ils continuèrent de monter vers le bureau du Hokage.

La porte était ouverte, et Sasuke s'approcha à pas de loup, et alors qu'il allait passer la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce, il se retrouva face contre gueule à un Alien dont les lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace effrayante. Sasuke se protégea avec son crâne-bouclier au bon moment, stoppant la langue qui claqua sec contre lui. De son autre main, il attrapa ce qu'il restait de son kusagani, formant une épée de foudre qui lui servit à découper la face de la bête dont une main venait de se poser sur son crâne. La chose tomba au sol, et Sasuke qui avait fait trois pas en arrière une fois lâché par l'Alien, mit son bras devant Naruto pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Avec prudence il entra, servant d'éclaireur.

Tout était calme, bien trop, et la faible lumière qui brillait dans le fond n'était pas là pour rassurer le visiteur. Naruto à son épaule, jeta un œil et entra précipitamment, ne voyant personne. Une plainte pourtant se fit entendre, et Tsunade émergea de derrière son bureau. Elle était blanche, presque cireuse, et sa main se porta de suite à sa gorge. Geste qui n'échappa pas aux garçons qui jetèrent directement un œil au sol. Un pondeur gisait sur le dos, et Tsunade secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Son poing s'abattit sur la table, et elle se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses tiroirs avec une frénésie qui inquiéta Naruto.

-Baa-chan…

-Mh ?

-Vous…faites quoi ?

Tsunade sortit un tiroir de ses gonds et le renversa sur le bureau, éparpillant ce qui y était. Elle soufflait en cherchant et ne le trouvant pas, retourna dans les autres tiroirs.

-Y'a plus rien à faire pour moi, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver quiconque pour le moment. Personnellement je vous dirais que cette situation est devenue chacun pour soi…

-Baa-chan !

Cette dernière se releva, vidant un autre tiroir et eut un sourire en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. Derrière elle, par la fenêtre se fit entendre une explosion qui souffla quelques fenêtres alentour et qui illumina le village. La vitre derrière la blonde éclata, le souffle fit voler ses cheveux, mais elle ne bougea pas. Deux secondes à peine après, une autre explosion eut lieu mais pas du même genre. Se fut des pics de glace dont les bouts pointus avaient empalés des bêtes qui se formèrent, avant de se briser et de s'écrouler bruyamment. Des feulements s'élevèrent dans tout le village, rendant cela vraiment effroyable au point d'en faire avoir une chair de poule à Naruto. Tsunade soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder droit dans les siens.

-Je vais mourir Naruto, mais pas seule ! elles m'ont condamnées à crever, mais je peux encore choisir comment je vais m'éteindre !

-Baa…

-Et ils vont pigés ce qu'est un homme ! tous ici on préférera crever comme ça, en se battant au lieu de fuir ! même s'il n'y a aucun espoir !

-Baa-chan je…je…

-Essaie de vivre Naruto, essaie de renverser la situation, pour moi c'est trop tard.

-Mais attendez bordel ! écoutez moi !

-Quoi ?

-…je…ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! on…non !

-Ouvre les yeux Naruto.

Naruto essaya de trouver les mots, tenta de trouver une réponse. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, il fallait qu'ils y survivent tous. Elle voyait qu'il avait mal, qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de tout perdre. Ça devait lui déchirer le cœur à cet enfant, ça devait le détruire de tout perdre à nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, parla bas :

-C'est comme en temps de Guerre…il y a toujours des perdants, des gagnants…et ceux qui attendent leurs heures. Sois de ceux là, Shizune est revenu me dire que l'autre cache a été elle aussi infestée…les villageois tentent de fuir seuls, les ninjas tentent aussi mais la plupart meurent avant d'avoir pu aller bien loin. La situation est désespérée, mais on ne terminera certainement pas tous nos vies ce soir. Il y a un espoir pour demain.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout était en train de s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, et protectrice et rassurante, elle posa sa main sur ses cheveux dorés. Elle lui susurra qu'elle était désolée, et il baissa la tête avant de lui mettre dans les mains sa lance et son bouclier, n'arriva même pas à lui dire un seul mot d'encouragement, puis la lâcha, se retrouvant les bras ballants. Elle allait se battre jusqu'à sa fin, c'était décidé. Ainsi, elle passa près de l'Uchiha lui lançant un regard courroucé et inquiet mais ne s'adressa pas à lui. Au loin une autre explosion apparue, emportant une petite partie du village. Naruto haïssait ces monstres comme il n'avait jamais haït personne. Les humains avaient au moins des raisons qu'eux n'avaient pas, et il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se fichant du goût du sang qui se répandit dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas ça, et Sasuke lui attrapa la manche et le tira en arrière pour l'inciter à repartir. Naruto s'arrêta, renifla, essuya ses larmes et releva la tête.

Ce regard.

Sasuke en le voyant ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien Naruto ça, si fort et si déterminé que c'en était désespérant. Mais c'était mieux que d'habitude, il respirait et suait la haine. Il se doutait de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir, et pourtant il s'amusa à la poser :

-Que fais-tu Usuratonkachi ?

L'Usuratonkachi tourna ses yeux vers lui, bien trop calme et grave pour que tout se passe bien. Il retourna près de la fenêtre de Tsunade, et il la vit courir en contrebas, elle venait de planter quelque chose dans le noir, au loin d'autres tremblements et explosions avaient lieu. Son village n'allait bientôt plus qu'être un souvenir…un tombeau.

-Tu restes et tu tentes de tous te les faire ? ou bien tu fuis avec moi tel qu'elle t'a dis de le faire ?

Les poings du blond se serrèrent, et il se clona comme encore jamais il ne l'avait fait. Le bureau entier était empli de lui-même, et ils sortirent en frôlant l'Uchiha dans un silence total. L'original les suivit jusqu'à la porte, et puis les voyant disparaître dans le noir du couloir, il regarda enfin Sasuke.

-Je pars avec toi.

Naruto s'engagea dans le couloir, guidant l'Uchiha et ses deux clones tenant toujours les enfants contre lui. Lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les corps morts de plusieurs Anbus et ninjas, Naruto récupéra les armes, qu'il envoya au fur et à mesure sur les Aliens où les pondeurs qui se dressèrent devant eux. Il mêlait à son arme son infinité de vent, les transperçant en les lançant, pouvant parfois ainsi récupérer les armes qu'il utilisait car elles ne fondaient pas. Naruto était en train de fatiguer, et il revêtit sa forme sennin, reprenant son souffle aussitôt. Bientôt ils arrivèrent sur la grande terrasse faisant face au Mont Hokage, et le blond alla se pencher par-dessus la balustrade pour voir en contrebas.

Une explosion beaucoup plus grosse que toutes les autres réunis emporta toute l'entrée du village et ses environs, agrandissant les dégâts déjà important de Pein. Le souffle poussiéreux vint jusqu'à eux, et Naruto vit les ombres qui fuyait cet endroit rapidement. Elles étaient nombreuses, noires et luisantes, courbées en deux pour aller plus vite alors que leur longues queues jouaient à fendre l'air. Elles venaient vers eux, et ses clones encore présent sur le champ de bataille, venaient de se faire souffler dans l'explosion, lui montrant ce qui s'était passé. Un nombre incalculable de ces choses étaient dans le village, rendant toutes ombres mouvantes, et puis alors qu'ils étaient en train de se battre contre ces choses, Tsunade avait dépliée un parchemin. Un sort interdit, et l'explosion était son dernier présent à leurs ennemis.

Sasuke dans son dos venait d'invoquer un faucon, et allait dire aux enfants d'y monter lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait sur le toit juste à quelques pas. Ce n'était pas une ou deux de ces choses, mais une vingtaine qui se trouvait là, et elles sautèrent sur eux. Le faucon s'envola sans personne, tournant en rond en hauteur alors que Naruto se recula en vue de réceptionner ceux qui arriver d'en bas. C'est là qu'il entendit Sasuke, et qu'il vit deux de ces bêtes sur lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il arriva en renfort, envoyant des clones dont l'un parti en arrière avec l'une d'entre elles pour lui enfoncer un rasengan dans le corps. Mais les autres étaient en train d'arriver par derrière, et les autres encore présent se mirent entre eux et les enfants.

Naruto se clona pour revenir près des gamins car ses clones n'y étaient plus, mais les Aliens les éliminèrent alors que deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, avançant la gueule en même temps qu'un feulement mauvais en sortait. Keita venait de se faire attraper par l'un de ces monstres, et il hurla de toutes ses forces en se débattant pour qu'il le lâche, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses petites joues toute rougie. Il hurlait le nom de son frère qui n'avait pas encore était attrapé et qui en voyant son cadet aux prises de ces bêtes, se précipita vers lui pour tenter de le retirer de leurs pattes. Ils ne le lâchèrent pas, et Kaoru hurla à ces bêtes de le faire, d'une voix de plus en plus stridente. Il se fit attraper à son tour, après avoir envoyé un kunai sur eux, et malgré sa peur il se tourna vers l'Alien, fichant ses poings sur sa gueule qui s'ouvrit, prête à libérer sa langue.

Keita hurla, suppliant qu'on lâche son frère et n'arrêta que pour sangloter, en voyant à son tour la gueule de cette chose sur le poing de lui gober la tête. Il en pissa de peur, tremblant de tous ses membres en sentant la chaleur de son haleine sur son visage. C'est là que Sasuke lança un Katon qui fit hurler les bêtes qui se replièrent, emportant avec elles les enfants, et Naruto trouva le temps de se cloner pour les entourer. Keita se remit à remuer, cherchant à sortir de la poigne du monstre qui n'était plus si dure, et dans un mouvement trop brusque, coincé comme il l'était contre elle, sa nuque claque dans un son sec. Il retomba contre elle, mort, et l'Alien poussa sa tête avec le bout de la sienne. Aucune réaction. Kaoru hurlait le nom de son frère, et sans aucune considération, la bête envoya le corps sans vie dans le vide, n'y trouvant plus aucun intérêt. Kaoru eut un cri déchirant alors qu'il se fit emmener dans la nuit sombre.

Sasuke qui avait tout vu sentit un énorme vide en lui, et ses yeux changèrent de formes. Les bêtes prirent feu, des flammes noires et indomptable qui les firent se tordre de douleur au sol. Naruto parvint à se dépêtrer de leurs poignes les soufflant à l'aide d'un rasenshuriken effectué sous sa forme de Sennin. Il attrapa l'avant bras de Sasuke qui continuait de répandre sa flamme et qui saignait abondamment d'un œil, et le tira en arrière, faisant signe à l'oiseau de redescendre. Mais Sasuke s'arracha à sa poigne, ayant dégainé son bout de katana et s'étant crée un fouet de l'autre main qu'il balançait dans cette foule malvenue. Naruto dut lui protéger ses arrières, envoyant plusieurs gros rasenshuriken de vent qui lui pompèrent une première forme Sennin. Redevenant normal, il attrapa Sasuke par les aisselles, se fichant bien de l'entendre gueuler qu'il les tuerait tous, et sauta sur une colonne de clone pour rejoindre l'oiseau qui n'arrivait pas à descendre plus bas sans devenir une cible facile pour eux.

Sasuke jura, envoyant les derniers shurikens qu'il avait dans les poignets, et sortie son dernier Fuma shuriken qui découpa plusieurs gorges avant de se planter dans le flanc d'un Alien qui le ressortie pour l'envoyer vers eux si maladroitement que l'objet retomba sur les siens. Sasuke n'en avait pas fini, et il releva son pantalon, révélant les mêmes sortes de tatouage sur ses mollets dont sortirent à son signal d'autres shuriken et kunais. Il leur en fit tomber un rideau d'acier sur la tête, et les bêtes hurlèrent en sentant ces armes transpercer leurs carapaces. Elles sautèrent, copiant Naruto dans sa pyramide de clone, pour les atteindre, et l'un d'eux passa à quelques millimètres du pied du brun qui ne l'eut sauf que parce que Naruto le tira vers lui à temps. Enfin ils étaient sur l'oiseau, et Sasuke se pencha dangereusement sur le coté, déstabilisant son invocation qui poussa un cri perçant, et Naruto le ramena contre lui et lui ficha une baffe sans réfléchir pour le calmer. C'était si rare de le voir hystérique.

-Essaie de vivre au lieu de toujours vouloir crever !

-A quoi ça sert si tout part en live ! lâche-moi ! je vais aller les buter !

-Parce que t'es jeune baka ! voilà pourquoi ce serait bien que tu vives ! et que la vie est longue aussi ! tu crois qu'Itachi voudrait que tu meures bêtement face à des trucs de ce genre ? on va les battre !

-C'est sans espoir Naruto ! réagis ! t'as pas vu ce qui se passe où quoi !

-Que tu dis.

-Je te le dis et je te le confirme Usuratonkachi !

-Abruti !

Naruto l'attrapa encore par le col, mais Sasuke le devança et lui hurla dessus si fort qu'il en cracha même :

-C'est ça, et bien de toute façon, puisqu'on va tous crever, autant y aller à fond une dernière fois !

-Si tu crèves Sasuke ! je te crève !

Le regard du brun devint rond deux secondes. Enfin il était calmé, au point même qu'il eut un rire bref :

-Hahaha, abruti, j'aimerai voir ça. Mais je te préviens Naruto…

-Quoi ?

-Si on survit, je ne te laisserai pas de répits, je prendrai Kyubi.

-On en reparlera en temps et en heure, pour le moment faut sauver ce putain de monde, parce que sinon tout ce qu'il y avait jusque là est tout ce qui sera ne sera plus.

-Fabuleuse logique, tu me statufies.

-Toi aussi.

D'un commun regard ils comprirent ce qu'ils allaient faire. Naruto se pencha à son tour, et Sasuke le maintint par la taille. Il pouvait sentir le chakra du blond qui gonflait, et qui envoya presque à sa manière un souffle de vent par la bouche qui balaya la scène du bas et se mêla aux flammes noires qui s'en gorgèrent pour se propager encore plus. Une mer de flamme noire se répandit alentour comme d'un rien, et Naruto le refit par deux fois alors que Sasuke dirigeait son faucon pour que les flammes se répandent là où il le fallait. La mort des enfants ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, et ça haine était en train de faire des bonds au creux de son ventre. Sasuke baissa les yeux alors qu'ils commençaient à monter vers le sommet du Mont Hokage, et il les vit, ces choses, qui étaient en train de recouvrir le village et qui sortaient des bois. Le nombre était affolant, et ils comprirent que jusque là elles avaient attendue le bon moment pour attaquer. Il voulait les annihiler, faire disparaître ces choses de la surface de la terre. Naruto venait de reprendre sa forme normale, et Sasuke se pencha à son oreille :

-Tu vas pouvoir refaire ça ?

-Mon vent ?

-Hn ?

-Oui.

Sasuke dévia le vol de son faucon, le faisant aller vers la forêt entourant Konoha, et il activa son Amaterasu que Naruto s'empressa de faire devenir aussi mortel que leurs ennemis. Leurs cris d'ailleurs s'élevèrent des bois, et le village n'était pas en reste. C'était une musique lugubre, digne d'une fin du monde qu'ils étaient en train de leurs donner. Le faucon dévia encore, retournant voler au dessus du village, et Naruto continua de souffler, se retenant de pleurer en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il anéantissait son propre village dont il ne restait que des vestiges, et ça lui trouait le cœur d'en être à l'origine. Il n'était pas loin de perdre sa forme Sennin, et il en informa Sasuke qui hocha de la tête avant de sauter sur un toit bien haut et de dire au faucon de voler ni trop loin ni trop près de lui, dans la même foulée, il envoya deux grosses boules de feu ayant une forme de tête de lion vers le ciel qui s'était condensé et commençait à gronder. Des éclairs commencèrent à se montrer.

Naruto se serra contre le plumage de l'animal, alors que le ciel devenu gris noir profond se chargea par endroit de lumière crue et vive. Le Kirin s'abattit à sa demande là où n'était pas l'Amaterasu, et avec la pluie qui s'était mise à tombée, le courant être en train de se répandre au sol. Les Aliens hurlèrent de douleur alors qu'ils étaient en train de mourir, et Sasuke sentait cette sensation de bien être se propager en lui. Tuer lui faisait un bien fou, ça apaisait se sentiment de folie, cette obsession qui lui faisait revoir en souvenirs précis les éléments les plus détestés de sa vie.

-Sasuke !

Le brun tourna la tête vers Naruto mais ne put le voir, se sentant partir en avant. Il tombait dans le vide, quelque chose l'avait frappé dans le dos. Un pondeur était en train de lui grimper le long du ventre alors qu'il vit l'Alien qui l'avait touché, partir encore plus vite vers le sol car Naruto venait de lui donner un coup de pied pour l'envoyer vers des flammes noires. Le pondeur se resserra autour de sa nuque et la bête tentait de se plaquer contre son visage. Sasuke y porta ses mains, cherchant à l'enlever de la, mais ne put que bloquer le passage de ses lèvres. Les bras du blond se nouèrent autour de lui, bientôt remplacés par ses jambes, alors que de gestes précis il le débarrassait du pondeur, lui arrachant la queue du tronc et le balançant dans les flammes à la force seule de ses mains devenues griffues pour l'occasion. Il était trop tard pour se rattraper, et il se sentit se faire retourner, se retrouvant la face contre le cou de Naruto qui se préparait à prendre tout le choc, profitant de la fin de sa forme Sennin hybridée bijuu.

L'effet du Kirin ne s'était pas totalement dissipé lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le sol et ils s'électrocutèrent en même temps qu'ils se séparèrent violemment sous le choc. Naruto roula plus loin que lui, face contre sol, non loin d'une flamme noire. Sasuke avait percuté le torse de Naruto en tombant, s'assommant par le même coup. Il se réveilla à un moment, mais tout était embrouillé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sa tête retomba lourdement contre le sol alors que les flammes les entourèrent.

Il ne sut combien de temps après il se réveilla, mais Sasuke oublia bien vite sa torpeur en voyant Naruto toujours inconscient. Il se traîna jusqu'à lui et le trouva juste à coté de la queue d'un pondeur dont le corps avait disparu grâce à sa flamme noire. Il le tira contre lui pour que la flamme qui commençait à se propager sur la queue de cette chose, ne touche pas Naruto. S'ils étaient encore vivant c'était parce qu'un rideau d'Amaterasu les encerclé totalement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le village, si ce n'était le crépitement de ses flammes. Jetant Naruto en travers de son épaule, il effaça l'Amaterasu lui faisant face et commença à avancer. Il y avait un lieu dans ce village où ils seraient en sécurité le temps de récupérer assez de chakra pour ré-invoquer un faucon, entretemps il faudrait ruser et se cacher. Avec précaution il traversa les ruines calcinées et effondrées de Konoha, se dirigeant vers un quartier qu'il connaissait les yeux fermés. Par moment il entendait des bruits grattant le sol, des pondeurs qui avaient survécus certainement. Ils étaient les seuls à craindre de toute manière, car le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ces choses devaient s'être cachées. C'était une bien trop belle journée pour le désastre qui venait de se passer.

Sasuke avançait avec lenteur, son corps était épuisé, mais il continuait sans relâche. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et se dérobèrent une fois, le faisant s'écrouler avec le blond dans ses bras. Il s'assit en tailleur, se passant une main dans les cheveux puis récupéra son ami, le remit sur son épaule et reprit sa route, s'arrêtant peu mais parfois de longues minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à réveiller Naruto pendant ces laps de temps où il en prenait le temps, et finalement, son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Ennuyé, il décida tout de même de s'arrêter tant qu'il faisait jour et entra dans les restes d'un petit magasin, déposa Naruto sur le comptoir à moitié détruit et se mit à chercher de quoi manger dans les décombres.

Il trouva de rares restes, et retourna s'asseoir à un pas du blond sur un bout de plafond effondré puis se mit à manger. La face endormie de Naruto le dérangeait terriblement, et il lui projeta tout le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Rien, pas de réaction. Ayant fini son repas, il se mit juste à ses cotés, arma sa main, et le gifla fortement, lui rougissant sa joue. Enfin il réagissait, fronçant des sourcils, il se réveilla avant de bondir d'un coup pour se protéger de cette ombre qui était à coté de lui.

-Ah ! c'est toi !

-Hn.

-Mais…on est où là et ces trucs ? ils t'ont rien fait ?

-Ça va, on les a eu, il fait jour. Mais on est plutôt HS…à moins que Kyubi t'ait redonné assez d'énergie ?

-…il ne me répond pas en tout cas et je ne sens pas son chakra…on dirait qu'il est épuisé.

-Alors on va se cacher jusqu'à demain matin, ensuite on partira.

-Se cacher ? où ça ?

-Au temple Nakano, enfin tu verras. Si on part maintenant, on se fera rattraper.

-Et ton faucon ?

-Je suis à court de chakra.

Sasuke lui envoya de quoi manger, retournant dans les décombres pour trouver de l'eau à donner à Naruto, et trouva sous un bout de plafond de nombreuses bouteilles. Il en prit contre lui et vit une ombre se dessiner au dessus de sa tête. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il se jeta en arrière, cette ombre devenant encore plus grande. Ça s'éclata juste à l'endroit où il avait été, mais c'était un corps d'Alien mort qui venait de glisser sur le sol de l'étage. Le bâtiment était en train de tanguer pour s'écrouler, et Sasuke détala, attrapant Naruto par la main pour le traîner à sa suite, se jetant à plat ventre une fois dehors alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva derrière eux.

-Merci.

-Hn.

Sasuke prit place juste à coté de lui, soupirant, ses journées était si pourrie dernièrement. Naruto accepta gracieusement la seule bouteille d'eau qu'il avait pu sauver et en bu avant de se mettre à tousser. Se raclant la gorge, il referma la bouteille qu'il mit dans sa sacoche et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son petit déjeuner habituel.

-Je dirais pas non pour un ramen !

-Pffff.

-Imagine, un magnifique bouillon avec de fines tranches de…

-Ouais ouais ouais.

Sasuke se releva, s'épousseta à peine et reprit sa route, Naruto sur les talons. Ce dernier était heureux de voir que son ami l'aidait malgré toute cette haine qu'il portait pour le village de Konoha et ses habitants, ainsi qu'avec cette rivalité qu'ils connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Grâce à la prudence dont ils firent montre, les deux comparses arrivèrent sans trop de mal jusqu'à l'entrée du quartier Uchiha. Le brun aidant le blond par moment, lorsqu'il le voyait tanguer ou avoir du mal à gravir certains gravats. À un moment même, Naruto s'était arrêté pour regarder autour de lui, les yeux chargés de souvenir et de peine. Sasuke était alors passé derrière lui et avait posé sa main sur ses yeux, avant de le faire avancer. Il l'empêchait de voir le carnage qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente, mais aussi de voir tous ces cadavres de villageois et ninjas, parfois juste des académiciens. Et arrivés devant le quartier Uchiha, juste au moment où ils allaient passer les portes, Naruto se serra le torse, se mettant à vomir avant de tousser sous le regard méfiant et inquiet de son compagnon. Mais il se reprit bien vite, disant que ça allait aller. La nuit n'était pas loin de tomber, et déjà le village se remplissait de bruits et de feulements. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés inconscient ?

Le quartier Uchiha tenait bien mieux debout à présent que tout le reste du village. Naruto n'était jamais vraiment venu ici, et il regardait tout autour de lui, ne quittant pas les cotés du brun, se demandant d'où aller surgir ces choses. Sasuke ne doutait pas du tout du chemin à emprunter, et bientôt ils arrivèrent à la porte, qui n'était pas dans le meilleur état tout comme le reste du bâtiment. Il y faisait assez sombre avec peu de lumière naturelle qui perçait par certains trous dans les murs, et le calme qui y régnait les laissèrent sur leurs gardes. Tout deux avaient la sensation qu'il ne fallait surtout pas entrer ici, surtout que Sasuke avait remarqué que le 7ème tatami concerné était déplacé alors qu'à l'époque il l'avait parfaitement replacé.

-Sasuke, ça a bougé par là !

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil rapide en bas de la grande rue menant au Temple, et lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite jusqu'au trou où il se laissa tomber avec lui. Tout comme Naruto il ne bougea plus. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur quelque chose d'étrange, et dans l'obscurité totale où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre de drôles de bruit. Naruto n'était pas en reste, et son mal de poitrine reprit. Il se doutait de ce qui se passait, le goût du sang dans sa gorge ne lui laissait pas milles solutions. La lumière apparue, Sasuke venait de gratter une allumette qu'il avait récupérer plus tôt dans le magasin pour allumer les bougies de l'autel. Autour d'eux, le noir se mouvait, révélant des reflets angoissant, plusieurs têtes se dressèrent vers eux alors qu'à leurs pieds ils virent ce qu'ils avaient écrasés. Des œufs de pondeurs. Et autour d'eux il y en avait d'autres qui commençaient à s'ouvrir. Un feulement se fit entendre, et un Alien de près de quatre mètres se dessina dans un coin de la pièce. C'était une bête possédant une couronne longue qui avait comme deux cornes sur chaque coté de son crâne, longues elles de près de deux mètres chacune. Sa face était fine et presque triangulaire, et le contour de ses yeux était beaucoup plus foncé que le reste de son corps, mis à part à certains endroits. Sa queue leur apparue, unique, surmontée de plusieurs bouts ressemblant fort à des lames. Contre eux, il y avait le souffle de ces choses. Tout deux comprirent qu'ils étaient dans le nid. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la sortie qui venait de se noircir d'autres présences, près de sa jambe, Sasuke sentit un œuf s'ouvrir.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

Le brun baissa la tête vers son compagnon qui fit de même. Naruto lui souriait, ayant compris ce qui allait se passer et ce que cela signifiait. Naruto acceptait. En voyant le filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ça empira quand il vit son autre main qui serrait sa poitrine si violemment. Même là il n'arrivait pas à sauver quelqu'un. La main libre du blond enserra la sienne à l'en broyer, et Sasuke souffla :

-J't'aime Usuratonkachi.

L'allumette n'était pas loin de s'éteindre, la flamme vacillait déjà, et pourtant elle n'amoindrit aucunement le sourire flamboyant de son compagnon qui souffla dessus pour l'éteindre, murmurant un :

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu me l'dis, Teme ?

Naruto poussa un râle alors que sa poitrine s'ouvrait sur une nouvelle Reine dans un craquement sinistre, l'autre ayant pondu son quota d'œufs et s'apprêtant à sortir à l'air libre pour veiller sur sa progéniture adulte. Il en libéra une à neufs queues dont le haut de la tête portait fièrement neufs petites bosses, futures cornes ornementales. Dans un dernier élan vengeur, Sasuke activa l'Amaterasu, brûlant autour de lui une partie des œufs présents et des Aliens qui s'approchaient. D'une de ses mains il avait rattrapé le corps sans vie du blond, attrapant de l'autre la bête qu'il voulut tuer. Mais son manque de chakra lui fut fatal et il dut s'arrêter, permettant à ses chasseurs de s'approcher. Un Alien allait lui arracher la tête, mais juste avant ça, un pondeur se referma sur son visage, et cette fois-ci il ne put s'en débarrasser, sentant son embrassade mortelle contre ses lèvres tendres. Il s'écroula au sol sans avoir pu tuer la nouvelle Reine, et les Aliens s'écartèrent de lui. Bientôt ils auraient un nouveau membre de la famille grâce à l'Uchiha.

Fin.

_**

* * *

Petit délire annexe non demandé par Hagane mais que j'avais envi de placer ) :**_

-Sasuke.

Le brun fronça des sourcils, agacé. N'était-il pas mort ? et pourquoi cette voix lui semblait familière mais pourtant si peu identifiable ? il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus, et entrouvrit les yeux, entendant au même instant :

-Petit frère.

Ses yeux se firent ronds, et il fixa ceux qui étaient devant lui. Son clan, on lui avait rendu son clan, et il se mit à pleurer de joie en voyant le sourire de son aîné et celui de sa mère. Il se leva pour courir vers eux et se jeter dans leurs bras, ce qu'il ne fit pas, stoppant juste devant eux pour les fixer sans cligner des yeux, comme si jamais plus il ne les verrait encore.

-Ces choses t'ont salement amoché mon bébé.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, il était tellement heureux que ça lui en faisait mal. Il posa sa main tremblante sur l'épaule de son frère et le ramena contre lui, le serrant, lui et sa mère, et murmurant à son aîné qu'il était si désolé de tous les soucis qu'il avait pu lui causer, qu'aujourd'hui il savait et comprenait, qu'il l'aimait. Son frère lui tapota le front, et cela le fit sourire tendrement. Sa mère lui attrapa le menton et l'y embrassa, le couvant d'un regard emplit d'amour.

Au loin Naruto qui s'était réveillé depuis un moment et l'avait attendu, fut soulagé en voyant la scène qui se passait un peu plus loin. Depuis un moment il voyait au sol les contours de son corps mort, et depuis peu celui de Sasuke avait rejoint le tableau. Maintenant qu'il savait que tout irait bien pour le brun, il pouvait penser à partir, même si cela le rendit triste de voir qu'il n'avait pas réussis à tous les sauver, qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Un éclat de rire vint du coté Uchiha, il était heureux pour Sasuke…et malgré toute sa peine de le voir lui avec sa famille, il le fut lui aussi bientôt. Le brun l'avait vu, lui avait souri puis pointé. Pourquoi ? c'est là qu'il entendit son prénom et qu'il rencontra deux paires d'yeux dont une lui était encore inconnue mais qu'il était certain d'avoir vu il y a fort longtemps.

-Papa ? Ma…man ?

Elle hocha de la tête, et ce simple geste le rendit tellement heureux qu'il en oublia son échec. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il s'accrocha à elle comme un désespéré. Son père les prit tous les deux contre lui. La lumière autour d'eux devenait de plus en plus vive, et Naruto vit de nombreuses silhouettes. Tout le monde était ici, ce n'était peut être pas une fin mais juste un début ?

**Fin** de mon délire perso pour que tout ne soit pas négatif mdr.

Voilà, la prochaine je vous assure est une soft sans sang, gore ni violence, un peu dans la lignée de 'In your shoes' Faut juste que je finisse de l'écrire soit plus qu'une centaine de pages :) a +


End file.
